I' m New
by lunaristar
Summary: Snapped! The girl next door is caught checking out the one and only Oliver wood. The meet and Greets, jealousy and enemies. But What happens when the guy you like already has someone? Please Read and Review!
1. It's a secret

**Chapter 1 – It's a secret…**

_Your Name is "Melody Scarlet Pearce", you have caramel coloured skin, you have dark brown eyes with glints of violet and gold. You're of an average height, 17 years old and you have just moved from Manhattan to a small homely place in Scotland. _

_You live with your parents and a 7 year old Brother called Jay-jay and a 12-year-old sister called Bethany._

You sit in the car 'damn parents making me leave all my friends, and-' you sigh out loud '-Jack, I hope he doesn't hate me for leaving him. I didn't want to, honest! ' You hear a soft tapping at the window, you look up "Melody get out of the car you can't live in there you know?" your mother scowls.

You reluctantly gather your belongings and get out of the car. You turn to close the door before you back against it as to let a couple of movers get past with the couch "sorry milady". You nod your head to them, before you realise all the people moving around with all the furniture and your belongings. Your eyes fall onto your new home. Your mouth drops open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" you look at the house that stands in front of you. It looks like a mansion. The house is 2 storeys and it's a beautiful Victorian looking house.

You slowly walk up to the house, dodging all the people bustling around. It was nothing like the apartment in Manhattan. You actually had a lawn, not to mention what seemed like ½ a football field for it.

You gently push open the front door "Wow!" was all you could say, well everyone was bustling around the room. 'I can't believe I live here!'

Your eyes gaze over your surroundings.

In front of you there were was a staircase to the right, the rail was made of what looked like white marble. The floor was a light cream colour and shone so brightly you could see your own reflection. The walls matched the floor perfectly. It was a nice cream with golden trimmings.

'I bet mum picked this place' you snicker to yourself. There is a short corridor left of the staircase which leads to what looks like an office and bathroom. To your right there is a large area; 'this must be the living room, since the couch is in here.'

On the wall further away from you, there is a Fireplace. It had cream bricking giving a soft touch to the room. You turn your head and decide to see upstairs. You make to walk up the stairs only to walk into a moving solid object. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry. I di'nt mean to knock you over. Are y' ok?" some one says. He had a very thick Scottish accent. You rub your head before a hand comes out of nowhere in front of you.

You grab his hand and he pulls you up. 'Now to find out who this guy is? ' You follow his hand, up his arm 'wow nice arms, looks like some one works out' followed by his body, your eyes widen 'Oh my god! He's Shirtless! And extremely hot! He's even got abs! Whoa! Now I must see who this guy is' you finally meet his eyes.

He smirks at you. 'Is it me or is it hot in here? ' You turn away and blush.

"Oh. I..Uh…um? Are you a mover?" you slowly turn your head to meet his eyes. He was quite tall, but not much more than you. He had Chocolate brown eyes and had a nice tan, probably from lounging out in the sun too long you thought.

"Nope" he replies, still smiling. 'What's he smiling about? Please don't tell me I've got something on my face' you bring a hand up to your face and rub your cheek.

"No. You don't have anything on your face?" he tells you.

"What are you a mind reader?" you reply rather snappishly.

"No, you've been talking out loud, since you got in" he says sharply catching you off guard.

"Oh no. You're joking?" you reply rather sceptically. 'Oh, please, dear god no!'

"Actually I am," he answers cheekily. You laugh out loud and punch him playfully.

"I'm Melody but you can call me 'Melody'" you say with a slight giggle, holding out a hand to shake. He chuckles lightly and grabs your hand.

He shakes it gently, well keeping eye contact. 'Wow, he's got a good grip-' you squeeze a bit tighter and he squeezes your hand harder in return

'oh! Two can play at this game' you smirk at him. "And your name is, May I ask?" he looks at you questioningly, before answering, "I'm a new acquaintance," he says with a smirk. Before letting go of your hand.

You look down and realise that you were standing very close. You take a step back.

"Well I don't think its fair if you know my name and I don't know yours?" you say back defiantly. He continues staring at you, his eyes piercing into your head.

"All you need to know is I'll be back again," he says he walks slowly to the door before exiting he says "- See ya Pearce"

Leaving you completely disgruntled. You scratch your chin lightly.

'Huh? I didn't tell him my last name did I?'


	2. My new home

Promises 

You shake your head and snap back to reality.

"Ergh, new people" you slowly ascend up the stairs. Hand skimming the rail as you take each step.

Once getting to the top, there is a long hallway it goes about 20 metres before breaking into 2 separate different directions. Down this hall there is about 5 rooms, each with a good amount of space between them and at the very end stood a solitary door.

'It must be the master bedroom'. You walk down the corridor and checked each room before going on to the next one. The first one was very plain; it had sky-blue wallpaper and dark carpet. 'This will probably be Jay-jay's room'.

You close the door and walk to the next one opposite, you open the door to find a very bubbly room. The walls had pink stripes and a Metallic strip along the bottom. Which was neatly finished with a baby pink carpet. 'Definitely Bethany's room.'

The room had a large 2-door closet and a windowsill seat and adjoining bathroom.

You walked down the hallway to find most of the rooms just being the same but in different colours, one green, one lilac and the other one was yellow.

You got to the end room and find it is the master bedroom.

You gasp; "oh man I want this room!" the room was quite large. It had a balcony, bathroom and walk-in closet.

The room had a caramel tone to it. The walls were a tan colour, carpet was a bit hazel and the walls also had gold trimming. You walked to the bathroom to find most of the items in there to have a white theme to it, also gold trimming as well.

You walk out the room knowing it's going to be your parents. Sigh.

Your mother suddenly appears in front of you with a loud "Crack!" you stumble backwards and regain balance for a second.

"I thought you'd be up here. Well I just thought you'd like to unpack, your things should be in your room now" she tells you.

"Huh? Where is my room? I didn't see any that I liked yet?"

Your mother eyes you suspiciously

"Well I guess you haven't been into that room yet?" your mother points at the door which was to the left of her room. You look at the door. It stands alone, although basking in the sunlight pouring through a window, which is to the right of it. You motion to the door.

"Lunch at 12, time is-" she looks at her watch, with out looking up she replies "-10. So that gives you 2 hours to relax in your room, ok?" You look back at your mother, "Yes mum, I shouldn't be too long it's my room. I'm sure it's not that big?"

She nods her head and leaves with a loud "Crack!" you return your gaze to the door.

You walk to the door taking the silver doorknob in your palm and slowly turning it.

You take a step in. Gasp. The room was beautiful. You looked around the room.

The wallpaper was a dark black with silver trimmings. The carpet was a deep blood red. Your bed was already set up, canapé included. It contrasted very well since it was white. You looked to your right and you had small walk-in closet. And next to it you had your own small bathroom. 'Great! I don't have to share with the pimp-squeaks! ' You snigger to yourself.

You snap back into reality, "Where do I begin?" You say out loud to yourself.

Within 1 and ½ hours you had finished unpacking. Your room decorated with all your little inanimate objects and photographs of friends placed in random places around the room.

You plop your self down on your bed and inhale deeply. You look to your clock, which was conveniently situated to the right. It blinked red, 11.36am. 'Great, I have… Hm? 24minutes to spare. Maybe a quick ride? '

You look out one of your windows. This one over looked your back yard. You had a lot of lawn around your house.

Your eyes flickered to your 'Phoenix260' your parents had bought you in attempts to bribe you to move.

It was your pride and glory. It was the latest broom out on the market and was up to universal standard. And went faster than the last broom out by at least 20 notches. You swear that this broom goes so fast that if it went any faster your clothes might rip off.

You grab the broomstick, it quavered from your touch, 'might as well take it for a spin, this place is full of wizards so I'm safe. '

You make to walk over to the window 'Hmm? I wonder if that guy I met likes quiditch? ' You slap yourself on the forehead. 'Why on earth am I thinking about him! Argh! I think I need some air. Yea? I just need some fresh air! '

You grabbed your portable CD player and turned up the music. "What the hell! Nice timing CD!" the song that had started playing was 'Counting crows – Accidentally in love' you couldn't be stuffed changing it so you secured it in your back pocket.

You opened the window and mounted your broom, before jumping off and zooming through the air, you start humming the tune before you start singing it lightly to yourself.

"Sunlight, shimmering love. Oh baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end it. All this love. Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love!"

You start circling the house. It was quite large. You notice that you have a swimming pool and a spa, it looks like you own your own little zone 'great! I can sunbath by the pool! ' You do a few more laps before you then decide to rise into the air.

You go slowly, before you realise you are so high up your breathing is shallow. You zoom towards the ground. You come inches to the ground, before you straighten and pull up. You zoom around the movers dodging them as you pass. Your mother waves her hand out to you by what looks like a veranda

'Way cool! We have a veranda! Afternoons lounging. Great! ' You slow down and stop in front of your mum, sister and another lady. You slowly pull off your earphones; well you dismount your broom.

You skim around looking for dad. He is in a deep discussion with another man; nearby you saw that Jay-jay was passing a ball around with that guy from earlier.

You avert your gaze back to your mother. She motions for you to sit down. You walk over and sit between Bethany and your mother.

"This is Mrs Wood, she is one of our neighbours." Your mother says excitedly.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Melody Scarlet Pearce, but you can call me 'Melody" You say with your hand outstretched. Your eyes skim over to that guy.

She takes your hand gently and shakes it. Noticing that your eyes were on the guy.

"What a well mannered girl, you can call me Jenny!" she says with a smile. You look back and you blush 'she must have caught me ogling at him, shame-age! '

"I guess you met my son Oliver then, he was helping earlier with the moving-"

She said. You raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I don't think I've made the acquaintance" you reply shyly. 'Who on earth is 'Oliver'? '

"Oh! Hold on I'll call him over-" you didn't have time to say anything. "-Oliver! Oliver Darling! Could you come over for a second?"

You look up and notice that the guy from earlier is walking over, 'what? Where is this 'Oliver' guy anyway? Please don't tell me it's 'this' guy'

"Oliver darling, could you please introduce yourself to Melody here?" Mrs Wood Asks. You eye the guy up, unsure if he was Oliver as the lady had said.

He lifts your hand up and gently kisses the back of it. You blush.

"It is my pleasure to make the acquaintance, Melody." He replies rather slyly, "My name is Wood, Oliver Wood" looking into your eyes, you cock an eyebrow at him. 'Pmpf! James Bond impersonation, different I must say. '

"You were right, I did see you again, glad you can keep a promise" you reply. His mother looks from you to him.

"You've met?" she asks confused

"Indeed we have, kind of like ol' chums, right?" nudging him lightly on the arm.

He looks at you and it dawns on him, he grins back evilly 'uh-oh! My Master Plan! '

"Yes, she invited me to dinner tonight, I hope that is alright with you of course?" he asks your mother. 'Ugh…uh? oh man, please don't say-'

"Of course! We're having a banquet anyway, so I'd like it if you and your parents attended?" she said well looking at Mrs Wood. She nodded.

'Great. I am so gonna get him for this'


	3. Don't ask, just eat!

**Chapter 3 – Don't ask, just eat!**

I looked my mum in shock. 'What! I've only been here for less than 24 hours and you're planning banquets already!'

My mum and Mrs Wood look at me and I re-attach my jaw. I inhale a deep breath and turn my head to Mrs Wood. "I don't mean to be rude Mrs W-uh, I mean 'Jenny'" I began looking from my mother to Jenny "- I have a few things I need to clear up in my room, but its been my pleasure meeting you and Oliver" I say looking at him, I shake hands with Jenny and hold my hand out to Oliver, he turns my hand and bows down touching his lips to my hand.

I snatch my hand back and fake smile at him. I grab my Phoenix260 and mount it. I pull out my headphones and turn up the music, I place my earphones on and from the corner of my eye I see Oliver looking at me.

I roll my eyes and push off fast; I speed through the air leaving the ground behind.

'The nerve of that guy, inviting himself to dinner, -' I look to the ground and hover in the sky for a little while.

"**Mel' it's me, can you help me pick out an outfit there is a cute guy coming to dinner tonight and I want to impress him!" **I hear from my back pocket.

I open up my zip and find my favourite muggle invention. I press one of the buttons and tune it so I can hear more clearly.

"I'm up in the clouds at the moment, over" I said into the walkie-talkie.

"I can't see you, I want to come up too, send me a signal" Bethany replied from the receiver.

I took my wand out and 'swish and flick' "_Blumenduo_" I said flicking my wand. A shower of pink flowers erupted from the end of my wand.

I held the receiver to my mouth "Follow the flowers" I said giggling.

At the Veranda, Oliver's point of view

'Wow, she's a good flyer, I wonder if she's coming to Hogwarts.' I leaned on the railing of the veranda and watched as Melody's dad came over. He kissed Melody's mum on the cheek and introduced himself to my mum. I already new him so needed no introduction.

"Mum! Where is Mel' I wanted -" I turned around and looked a slightly modified version of Melody. She looks like her sister but has darker skin, light brown hair and blue eyes whereas Melody has black hair, slightly lighter skin and violet eyes, captivating violet eyes.

"-Oh! H-h-Hi, Who a-are you?" she stuttered out. I saw her blush and smiled at her.

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood, I'm your new neighbour," I said walking over to her and picking up her hand and kissing it lightly.

'I hope it's a medical condition that she blushes a lot' I stepped back and looked back to the skies. Melody was no more than a small dot in the sky.

"Bethany, this is Mrs Wood," her mother said as I turned around fully to look at the sky; more of than less. Melody.

"Hi Mrs Wood, Are you and Oliver coming to Dinner tonight?" She said sweetly in the background.

"Of course dear, and you can call me Jenny," My mum said, I heard her say a quick bye and open the front doors before leaving us.

I heard her walk down the, (I assume) corridor talking to something or someone she said "Mel' it's me, can you help me pick out an outfit there is a cute guy coming to dinner tonight and I want to impress him!" I smirked to myself for a while before I felt something brush against my cheek.

I looked at the ground and saw a cheery blossom, which was soon joined by many more 'When did Scotland start showering Cherry Blossoms?' I thought while catching one and holding it to my nose smelling it.

I heard the door open behind me and lite footsteps padding across the grass. I looked over and saw Bethany holding a Firebolt.

She held up a small black box to her lips, pressing a button and giggling "I'm co-coming up-p now!" she said stealing glances at me while looking at the falling flowers.

My eyes widened in shock at what happened next "Hurry up than, I want to know who the hot guy is, I've already met my fair share today!" Melody's voice chimed through the box.

I saw Bethany drop the black box on the ground and push off, leaving up into the sky.

I walked out onto the lawn picking up the black box, holding it in my palm curiously.

Back to Melody's point of view

"Hurry up than, I want to know who the hot guy is, I've already met my fair share today!" I said giggling into the receiver. I popped it into my back pocket and swerved my broom to the left as Bethany zoomed up at me.

"So what does he look like?" I said as Bethany came to a halt hovering next to me. She blushed next to me and attempted to knock me off my broom. I hung off my broom by my legs and swung back up.

"He's our neighbour and he's got gorgeous brown hair and a smile that can bring any knees weak," She said dreamily. I rolled my eyes and slowly flew down to the ground listening as she described him.

I landed on my balcony and felt Bethany land beside me, I held my broom and slid open the slide doors, Bethany in tow.

I placed it by the door, as did Bethany with hers.

"Well, let's get you a nice dress than" I sad opening my door.

We made our way down the hall until we got to her room. I pushed it open and walked over to her closet.

I flipped through some of her dresses and wondered when she got such an extensive range. I picked out a low cut red dress, which dipped almost to her belly button. I rummaged around and found a pair of red strappy shoes with a cute flower on it.

I walked out and put it on her bed.

Just than my stomach gave a loud grumble. I smirked at my sister. She giggled at me.

"Guess you're hungry from all that work" she said grabbing my arm. She pulled me down the stairs and through the lounge, pulling me through another corridor and into a bright kitchen. I saw a bench top and saw some stools. I went and sat at one of them.

"What do you want?" I said to my sister, she looked at me smiling.

"I want a chicken salad sandwich, orange juice and banana," she said with her hands on the bench.

I closed my eyes and concentrated 'Chicken salad sandwich, Orange juice and banana…now!' I blinked my eyes and saw Bethany picking up her sandwich and taking a bite of it. She smiled at me and a piece of chicken fell out of her mouth, I laughed at her.

I closed my eyes once more 'I want a turkey sandwich, packet of chips, water and cherries….now!' I opened my eyes and picked up my sandwich and took a big bite.

12.30pm

"Ugh! I never want to eat again," I said holding my stomach as we both ascended the stairs.

"Well it was your own fault for eating 2 slices of cake after" Bethany said through giggles.

"Oh shut up!" I said making her laugh more at me. I stood still and sat down half way up the stairs my receiver fell out of my pocket. The antennae broke off it 'Damn it!'

I picked it up and put it in my pocket. 'I'll get Jay-jay to fix it later'. My stomach gave another churn as I closed my eyes and clutched at my stomach

"Melody, Bethany I assume?" an annoyingly high voice called. I opened my eyes and looked for the source. I squeaked at the sight

"Oh, where are my manner's" I said getting up "I am Melody and that is Bethany over there" I said pointing at her, I turned back to the boy with black hair and started ascending down them till I stood about a metre away from him.

"Nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out. I almost gasped at what he did next. He smiled at me a horribly heinous smile. I flinched at this.

He picked up my hand and kissed it "It is a pleasure to meet you" he straightened up and I forced a smile at him "I'm Marcus, Marcus Flint" I took my hand back from his grasp and looked at my watch.

I looked back at him "I assume you were invited here, to my parents mansion. Are you a new Neighbour?" I said casually trying not to barf.

"I live next door on your right. My room is second floor, 5th window from the right if you'd like to fly by sometime," he said winking at me

I stepped back slightly "Uh, thanks. I'm sure I will," I said smiling back and looking at Bethany for help from the corner of my eye.

She looked at me and than sighed dreamily looking down the hall, 'OI! What! Not fair!' I looked to my right and saw Oliver.

"Flint" Oliver said nodding at Marcus

"Wood" Flint said nodding back. 'Whoa, tense!' I saw Flint edging towards me and I looked up at Oliver pleadingly.

"I'm sorry to take Melody and Bethany away from you, but their mother has asked if they would please show me the kitchens for some lunch" Oliver said formally, holding his hand out to me.

I looked at Flint while placing my hand in Oliver's, I felt a surge of energy and shivered 'Whoa weird! Anyway' "I'm sorry but I have to attend to Mr Wood here," I said looking up at Oliver, who released my hand gently and slid his hand to the small of my back. My breath caught for a second 'Whoa! What was that' I looked up at Oliver as he smirked down at me.

I turned my head back to Bethany "Bethany, could you do me a favour and find jay-jay I need him to fix my receiver" I threw it over to her and she ran up the stairs smirking at me. I blushed. "Mr Flint?" I said causing him to look back at me "I bid thee a due until the banquet tonight which I assume you and your family will be attending?"

He nodded his head as Oliver ushered me down the corridor I had just come back from.

Once out of earshot I sighed out loud. "That was the ugliest smile I've seen in my life," I said subconsciously already scrubbing at my hand where he had kissed it.

I heard Oliver chuckle and snapped my head to look at him "What's so funny? I wasn't kidding!" I said pushing open the kitchen door.

He sat down at the bench as I sat on the stool on the other side.

"What would you like Mr Wood? Anything, in particular?" I said fiddling my fingers under the bench and stumbling upon some switches 'Wonder what they do?'

He touched his chin thinking. "Can I have a Big Mac combo?" Oliver said chuckling at the thought. I rolled my eyes at him

'Big Mac combo for Mr Ass' I thought, pop I opened my eyes once Oliver's laughter had stopped. I fluttered my eyelashes and focussed my eyes on Oliver.

"I got you your Big Mac combo, what are you waiting for?" I said containing my laughter.

He looked up from the food before him and than up at me once again. "How did you do that? I mean without a wand?" He whispered.

I tapped my nose knowingly "Don't ask, just eat," I said stealing a fry and eating it.

He began eating as I returned my attention to the switches below the bench; I flipped one of the switches from under the counter on.

Just across from us a small rectangle started rising up from the bench. 'Cool, T.V!' I flicked the switch next to it and it turned on and a remote flipped over on the bench by my hand.

I flipped through the channels as Oliver ate, after a while I stopped on the music channel, I reached over and grabbed Oliver's drink and had a sip. I gave it back to him and continued watching/listening to the music.

"Where's the rubbish bin?" Oliver asked. I pointed just behind him at the cupboard door. I flicked one of the switches under the counter and a cupboard pushed out revealing a place to put rubbish.

I flicked off the T.V and grabbed Oliver's rubbish from his hands and chucked it in the rubbish.

I looked up at him he looked dumb struck. I pinched his cheek and pulled baby faces at him "Don't you just look adorable when you aren't being an arse!" I pulled back and pointed over to one of the doors.

"Down the corridor, second door on the left is the bathroom and toilets. Last door on the right is the exit," I said looking at my nails.

I looked up into his deep brown eyes, as he looked into mine. I leaned against the wall as he stepped closer to me, he tilted his head slightly and leaned forward beginning to close the distance between us, I stood there in shock and could feel his breath on my lips.

He put both arms on either side of my head on the wall. I looked into his eyes becoming entranced by them; I began to close my eyes as the distance between our lips began to disappear.

"Hello? I'm here to greet the new owners? It's Mr & Mrs McKinnon" I heard through the intercom. I turned my head away from Oliver who was still looking at me. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm going to go answer that," I said ducking under his arm and making my way down the hall.

"I'll see you at the banquet tonight," Oliver said before leaving down the corridor to the other exit.

I sighed. I lifted my head up and put on a fake smile, I opened the door, letting the warm summer air hit me "Hi! I'm Melody Pearce, you must be the McKinnon's please come in,"

'It's going to be a long day!' I thought sighing as I ushered the guests into the lounge.


	4. Eew that thing kissed me!

**Chapter 4 – Eew that thing kissed me!**

"Ah! That's so cute!" Stephanie said from my closet.

I sat on my bed looking at the floor as my sister rummaged through my wardrobe, I feel somewhat like my space had been invaded.

'I can't believe I let her look for something, for me to wear tonight,' I thought, before leaning back and falling into my plush covers.

I spread my arms out from me spread-eagle and looked at the ceiling thinking 'I wonder if Oliver 'was' going to kiss me?' I subconsciously touched my lips.

'He was so close, I was so close, We-' I shot up as Stephanie started throwing clothes into my room.

"What do you think you are doing! I just organized that today by colour and size!" I screamed while picking up some bits of clothing off of the floor 'oh cool, my black embroidered satin skirt,' I held the fabric limply in my hands and started piling the other bits of clothing onto my bed.

"Look! At least try and be nice to my clothes, what have they ever done to you?" I said looking at a pair of long forgotten black dress pants.

"It's more of the fact they exist," Stephanie yelled out. I frowned in the direction of my closet before pulling a rude gesture in her direction.

"I got it!" Stephanie yelled out bounding out of my closet with a black clothing bag.

I arched an eyebrow at her before turning back to one of my favourite trainers.

"Hey Mel' see this" she said holding out the bag in front of my face "You, yes you! Will wear this to the banquet tonight and make all the guys look your way," she said as I grimaced at her. 'I hate it when people look at me, I look weird,' I sighed as I took the bag of clothing out of her small hands.

"Mind you it will be after I make a grand entrance, so I guess you can just have my left-overs" Stephanie said holding her chin before exiting out my door hurriedly.

I frowned at her holding the bag in my hands dreading what it was going to look like.

_7.01pm, the banquet starts in exactly 29 minutes._

I walked down the corridor feeling so weird; it was almost unheard of for me to wear a dress, let alone heels.

I walked pass a mirror and stood there for a second looking at myself before making my way down the stairs.

Stephanie had chosen me a black silk dress; 'I guess it does flatter my figure' the dress was a spaghetti strap dress with a low cut back. It had light embroidery at the bottom and had a long slit up to the top of my thigh on my right side.

I wore a black chiffon scarf so I could balance out the 'flashing flesh' thing.

I picked out some black stilettos and some black beaded bracelets. I wore my hair down letting it flow gently down my back.

Stephanie came in earlier and gave it a few highlights. She wanted to put it up but I said I'd hex her to oblivion if she didn't let me wear it down, plus I thought it looked better down. It gave a more approachable look.

I wore dark eyeliner and dark plumy eye shadow, putting on a luscious red coat of lipgloss.

I gently pulled at my dress so that it looked less crinkled at my hips. I gently held my palm out to the rail and began ascending the stairs.

As I got about half way, I saw Stephanie sitting in the lounge at one of the sofas, Jay-jay was playing with one of his model planes and Mom and Dad were pacing in the foyer.

They suddenly looked up as one of my heels made a clacky noise on one of the steps.

"Scarlet, you look lovely when you dress up," my mother said grinning at me. I sarcastically smile at her, she knows how I hate to dress up.

My dad moved so that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, he held out his hand as I placed mine in his.

"You look gorgeous sweetie, I just wish that all the boys don't get any ideas tonight," He said with a low chuckle. I blushed as he kissed my hand lightly.

As Dad looked up I lifted my chin up slightly and smiled "Father, you don't need to be as formal as such," I said formally and averted my gaze before returning back to him to see his expression "-I am after all your daughter," I said lunging at him and wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

He laughed heartily as he regained his composure before the doorbell rang. I looked at the door and back at my dad.

I loosened my grip as dad walked over to the door waiting for mum. I saw mum straighten up a bit before motioning towards me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Stephanie; she was getting up off her seat and was walking towards the veranda to get a good view of the front door at one of the windows. I giggled at her and walked over to Jay-jay.

"Hey Jay-jay?" I said quietly in his ear as he was looking at his plane carefully. I heard the front door open and my parents greeting the guest behind me in the foyer.

"What?" he said while clutching his ear because it tickled his ear when I spoke before.

"Have you-" I began, he held out the walkie-talkie over his shoulder in front of my face.

"Thanks," I said grabbing it out of his hand and poking him in the ribs so he turned around towards me frowning

I kneeled down in front of him and turned him slightly holding his shoulders for support, as I began talking over his shoulder again pointing at the guest. I took the plane from his limp fingers so he wouldn't fiddle with it as I spoke.

"Want to have a little fun before dinner?" I said evilly in my brother's ear, an evil scheme brewing as we watched the guests enter into the foyer.

He nodded his head as an evil smirk played along his lips. 'I taught him well,'

I began explaining what the plan was as a couple more guests arrived.

_2 minutes later._

"Got it?" I said standing up and looking down on him. He looked up and grabbed the plane from my loose fingers while walking away; he held a small thumbs up behind his back. I smirked at him as he walked into the foyer standing beside my parents smirking evilly.

"Steph?" I said turning my back and holding the walkie-talkie to my lips; my eyes skimming over to where Stephanie stood talking to a couple of guests.

"I need a little help," I said waving a small wave at her, to get her attention. Her eyes darted across the room swiftly before landing on me. I turned my back once more and walked across the room, through an archway leading to an extension, which was the ballroom.

"I need you to get Flint away from his parents and out into the rose gardens, 5 minutes after dinner," I said as my voice echoed through out the hall.

I saw a couple of workers adding some last minute directions in a corner over to the right, one of them wolf whistled at me.

I glared over at him before walking towards the centre of the room. I looked up at the chandelier; the room was large enough to fit in at least 100 people.

"SAY WHAT!" I hear Stephanie whisper loudly into the walkie-talkie. I giggle at her reaction.

"Uh? I need you to distract Flint for 5 minutes out in the rose garden after dinner," I said rolling my eyes while looking at the entrance. I saw a couple of red headed twins look at someone beside them who pointed at me. I turned my body around so I didn't have to face them.

"Do you mean that guy with the black hair and horrible teeth? Cause it's gonna cost you a lot to get me to stand 5 minutes with his grossness!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Look, it's just a little way to um, 'greet the guest', please" I said pleadingly.

"What will I get out of it?" she said using her bargaining tone.

"I'll let you have a ride on my ride my phoenix260," I said turning my head around and looking into the lounge seeing the red head guys looking and whispering between each other and looking at me.

I rolled my eyes 'might as well introduce myself to them,' I gently turned my body fully around and began walking towards them, I saw them looking at each other and than back to me.

I smirked and waved a small wave at them, they looked at me smiling and nudging each other. I shook my head in disbelief and before I knew it I was standing in front of them.

I opened my mouth to introduce myself but was interrupted "Mel? He just arrived ugh, his smile is so…ugh! I don't have any other words to explain it," I looked down into my palm and smiled sorrily at the guys before holding the walkie-talkie to my lips "Hehe, Okay. Thanks so much, believe me the 'plan' will work, remember 'after dinner'," I said into it before turning back to the 2 boys.

"Hi I am-" I began but was rudely interrupted by Oliver who came out of nowhere wedging himself between the 2 redheaded boys. He smirked at me as I stood there gob smacked.

I blinked my eyes "Well Hello Mr Wood, I'm glad you could make it to -" I began.

"So what is the 'plan' about, would us 2 trouble makers be of any assistance?" One of the redheads said.

I smiled at him worriedly 'Shit! What am I going to do! Oh right in times of disaster Deny! Deny! Deny!' "What plan? And by the way who are you?-" I said pointing at him "And you?" I said pointing at his twin.

"I am George Weasely and this is my Brother Fred Weasely," The one on the right said. I looked at them confused but held my hand out to them.

The 2 boys both fought over my hand as I stood there dumbly blinking stupidly until George grabbed my hand and shook it fervently. I looked at him wide eyed before shaking my head and composing myself "I'm Melody Scarlet Pearce, I live here and am truly sorry but I have to attend to some 'before dinner duties'," I said before nodding my head at them and moving to leave.

I slipped between Fred and Oliver, my arm grazing against his; I felt a surge of energy pass through the touch and looked at him.

He smirked at me as I looked at him blushing. 'Why am I blushing? I never blush!' I shook my head and continued walking out into the rose gardens.

I looked around cautiously on the veranda before ducking behind a tree waiting in case I got caught. I slid my heels off leaving them at the steps of the veranda. 'It's so hard to be stealthy in heels!'

I chanted a few charms pointing my wand in assorted areas and finally making my way to the small fountain we had put in about 10 metres away from the veranda.

It had soft lighting in the garden giving it a romantic feel.

I walked over to the fountain and sat on the rim of it, I softly touched the surface with the tip of my wand.

The water sparkled a light pink before returning to its normal clear colour. I looked down at myself in the water.

'I don't look that bad do I?' I started twirling my hair on my finger. 'I mean at least I don't look like an elephant in a tutu' I giggled at the thought and I let my hand fall gently so my fingers could graze the water.

I lifted my fingers up and looked at them it looked like they had pink paint on them, I heard something rustle behind me and looked around.

No one was there; I shrugged my shoulders and began walking over to a rose bush, the roses where yellow.

I gently held out my fingers, which had paint on them and kneeled down and dipped them into the soil beneath the roses.

I stood up and looked at the roses, from the middle of each rose it turned pink. I smiled and looked around me. I crouched down once more and made my way to the veranda.

I looked at the steps looking for my heels 'Oh shit!' I thought. 'Where are my heels! I left them right here!' I thought while searching for them frantically.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw none other than…. Fred Weasely 'At least I think its Fred?'

I reached out and grabbed my heels from his hand and walked over to a bench and began putting on my shoes again.

"The 'Pink' water was really the cheery on the ice cream," he said chuckling, I looked up at him wide eyed.

"Oh Please don't tell," I said standing up and looking into his eyes. "Please, my parents will go ballistic if they find out," I said stepping forward. "What do you want, anything!" I said with my hand clasped together looking up at him giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Argh! Jeez, I can't say no to that guys," Fred, said waving over to the bushes behind him. I looked slightly behind him and saw George and Oliver come out. 'This is worser than I thought'

"So what do we want?" He said looking from George to Oliver, I saw Oliver smirk at George and returning it to Fred. George nodded his head at Fred who returned it. 'This can't be good.'

I looked at him pleadingly as he turned to me; he smiled and pointed at his cheek 'Say What?'

"So I just have to kiss you on the cheek, uh? Sorry 'all' of you on the cheek and you guys promise not to tell?" I said sceptically.

"You have to kiss us all a little differently though, so we feel spethal" Fred said babyishly.

I sighed and leaned up to his left cheek and kissed him lightly leaving a small red mark. I moved onto George and kissed him on the right cheek I stepped away dreading what to do next.

From the corner of my eye I saw George and Fred give knowing looks to each other. I stepped in front of Oliver and looked into his eyes 'How am I going to kiss him now!' I thought angrily. I sighed and leaned forward closing my eyes. I felt his breath touch my lips.

"Melo-" I heard from the door. I whipped my head around and saw Flint I grimaced

"-Dy, um, could I have a quick word?" he finished.

I turned my head and looked at Oliver who had a large smirk playing on his lips, I turned around to Flint and saw what was going on 'Oh I see what's going on, Oh puh-lease it's so childish!'

I turned my body back around to Oliver wrapping my arms gently around his neck getting his attention "Hold on a second baby," I said (what I thought was) seductively. His eyes widened in shock until he realized what I was doing and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closely to him.

"I'm going to have a word with Marcus, but I'll be back to discuss our little-" I began walking my fingers down his chest looking innocently up into his eyes, he arched an eyebrow at me as I smirked at him, glancing downwards.

"-Problem," I finished. I pecked him on the lips slipping away from his grasp 'I can't believe I done that,' I thought as I skipped over to Flint who pulled me slightly inside the door.

My heart was racing quickly; I took deep breath calming myself before I spoke to Flint.

"Yes Flint? What would you like to inquire about?" I said playing with my hair.

He slowly reached out and grabbed my hand looking into my eyes as I shivered at the touch. "Are you really together with Wood?" he said grasping my hand tightly.

I looked at him quizzically "Does it really matter if I am?" I said looking away from his gaze. 'Why does it matter to him and Eew! He's touching me!'

He tightened his grip on my hand to get my attention. I glared at him. "Of course it does! I am Marcus Flint and I…I like you," He said looking at the floor. I looked at him wide eyed. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one!'

I slipped my hand out of his grasp "I'm sorry Marcus, but I don-I am with Oliver," I said quickly before realizing what I had just said.

He looked at me angrily and snaked his arm around my waist, I held my arms between us as his faint worthy breathe blew in my face "I will have you, mark the words in your mind, you will be mine," he said leaning forward to kiss me, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

He leaned back and looked at me angrily before marching angrily across the room towards a chubby looking blonde haired girl, (She wasn't really fat just skinny with chubby cheeks) who immediately began comforting him.

I felt a cool breeze touch my cheek and I shivered 'EEEWWW THAT THING KISSED MY CHEEK!' I clawed at my cheek and walked onto the veranda.

"What was that all about?" George asked as I sat down on the bench with my head in my hands.

"Hey something wrong? Was he really that bad of a kisser?" Fred said chuckling while pointing at Oliver. I giggled at this before pulling out my wand.

"He-Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Fred said holding his hands up defensively. I pulled the wand to my face and done a quick cleaning charm on the spot where Flint had kissed me before doing a few quick touch ups on my make up.

"Sorry I've just been imprinted with the worst memory of my life," I said looking up into three pairs of eyes.

"Say what?" George said dumbly.

I shook my head before answering, "Marcus said he likes me and I will be his," I said bowing my head low.

"How did you get out of it, did you tell him his breathe makes you want to vomit?" Fred said before George elbowed him.

"No I said that me and him are an item," I said pointing at Oliver who looked surprised "and than he kissed me on the cheek, ugh!" I said cringing at the thought.

Fred and George sat down on either side of me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll protect you and I'm sure Oliver won't mind being your boyfriend, hell we won't mind being them for you if he won't," Fred said. I cracked a smile and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"You guys are the greatest and I don't even know you!" I said giggling, before I felt Fred pick me up by my waist and twirl me around before putting me on the ground and before I could ask him anything he turned me around again and pushed me into Oliver.

I looked up from his chest and looked up at him "Thanks," I said blushing while wrapping my arms around him.

He slowly brought his arms around me pulling me into a comforting hug "Hey you are my 'girlfriend' after all," he said smirking, I punched him playfully in the arm and stepped back.

"_Dinner has been served_" the intercom called. I looked up at the twins who looked at me smiling charmingly before bowing. I turned around and saw Oliver bowing at me as well before he held his hand out.

I curtseyed at him before placing my hand gently in his. He wrapped his arm around my hand so it lay lazily hanging over the crook of his elbow.

'Tonight is definitely going to be interesting,'


	5. The Banquet

Chapter 5 – The Banquet 

I walked into the dining room, which had a long table down the centre; I looked at Fred and George who had twinkles in their eyes.

I looked up at Oliver who smiled as we let each others hand go, while walking on either side of the long table, which was already half seated.

'I can't believe Oliver is being so nice to me, its so-' I turn and look across the table and notice he's looking at me. I look down and blush, I feel George's hand reach my lower back ushering me forward quickly, I look behind me and at him glaring because I had almost tripped on my own feet.

He nodded slightly to my right, I looked over and looked around for his reasoning, 'Okay there's Oliver, Fred, Stephanie, Jay-Jay behind us and Flint,' I say nodding 'Wait! Flint! Oh crap!' I start walking faster and in no time I reach the end of the table, I see my mum down the other end and my dad on this end. They sat about 15 seats away from me.

I was about to sit down but felt George's hand hold my midriff, holding me back. I looked at him shocked.

He nodded his head gentleman like and pulled out my chair, I smiled at him and proceeded to sit down as he pushed it in before sitting next to me on my left.

I looked across the table and saw Oliver sitting opposite me, Fred on the left and Stephanie on his right looking at him in awe. I felt a twinge in my gut 'must be hungry,' I thought shrugging the feeling.

I looked next to me and saw Jay-Jay who was sitting by Flint, I flinched upon the site, and he noticed me looking and blew me a kiss. I shivered at the thought.

I almost jumped out of my seat as I felt a warm hand on my knee. I looked at George who looked at me weirdly, I looked across the table and saw Oliver looking at me reassuringly, I tilted my head showing my neck while taking in a deep breath, I slowly lifted my leg up under the table crossing my legs, my leg slowly grazing against Oliver's.

I sighed looking at him from the corner of my eye 'Hehe I got him good,' I heard a bell tinkle and saw a butler's hand whip over from my right shoulder with a plate.

I picked up my napkin laying it lightly on my lap 'ah, first course,'

_First Course – Caesar Salad with croutons. _

I picked at my salad eating politely, I giggled as George's cheery tomato rolled under the bouquet set just opposite him on his left.

"Anyway," George began while forking a piece of lettuce, "Do you know what school you are to attend yet?" He said sticking it in his mouth and looking at me.

I looked at him tapping my lip with a finger "I think it's called Hogs-tail? Mole? Err something like that?" I said forking some salad.

"You must be going to our school than 'Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry' than?" Fred said taking a sip of water.

I nodded my head placing my fork down gently on my plate, I looked across from me and saw Oliver looking at me smirking, I blushed as I felt his leg move slowly between mine.

Second course – Chicken, Peppermint soup 

The butler came around again, picking up my last dish. I looked up to thank him and noticed it was the guy who wolf whistled at me earlier.

I looked at him shocked as he looked down my top, I crossed my arms getting his gaze to meet my eyes. He winked at me and placed my soup down where my salad had once been.

I turned my head away from him "Hmph! The nerve!" I said under my breath.

"Buzz Hey, Mel? What's up with you and Wood?" I smiled at the guys and lowered my head. I flicked out my wand and attached an ear piece so the guys wouldn't be able to hear me, I motioned at her and transfigured a ear piece for her too.

"Nothing's up with me and Oliver," I said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, on first name basis now? Him must be something if you're willing to be nice to a hot guy, you normally think they are all shallow," Stephanie said happily.

"It's not like that, he helped me out of a sticky situation," I said angrily.

"Ooh you're getting into sticky situations with him? And you knew I liked him," Stephanie said sadly.

"Hey, I don't like him, by all means have your way with him on the table if you must," I said smartly looking at her across the table with an eyebrow arched. I felt my choke constrict for a second 'Must be thirsty,' I grabbed my glass of water and sipped it.

"Come on Melody, don't be mean, you get to have all the guys in the room can't you just leave me this one for little ol' me," She said haughtily. I spat out my water.

"You may certainly not! I mean you're only 12!" I said in a motherly tone,

"Fine than, I'm not talking to you," She said turning off her walkie-talkie. I rolled my eyes and spooned myself soup.

I clicked mine off under the table and slipped it into my purse.

"What was that all about?" George said into my ear.

I sighed "My sister Stephanie likes Oliver over here and wants me to back off," I said sipping some more soup from my spoon.

"Oh," He said 'Oh thanks that's really going to help,' I dropped my spoon into my dish and sipped some more water. I felt George moving next to me and turned to him.

I saw him tapping his cheek and pointing at me. I looked across the table and saw Fred nodding and tapping Oliver on the shoulder whispering something. 'Hey, what's? Come on fill me in!' I tapped George on the shoulder and gave him a puppy dog lip he pointed across the table.

"Hey you've got something on your cheek, mind if I?" Oliver began and leant over to Stephanie's cheek planting a soft kiss on it. I felt another pang in my gut. I put a hand over my gut 'Must be coming be hungry now,'

I finished the rest of my soup silently and crossed my arms sadly, I looked up at the ceiling 'Why do I feel so? Weird?'

_Course 3 – Lean beef brisket sautéed and served in red wine._

The butler before came around again and his hand touched gently on my shoulder as he leaned over placing the dish in front of me and taking the soup dish away.

I glared at him and balled my fist 'Gross, he's almost as bad as Flint,' I shuddered at the thought shifting and clenching my legs under the table uncomfortably.

I saw Oliver look up at me, he raised his hand and pointed a finger at me, I looked at him quizzically before he motioned for me to lean forward.

As I done so I tilted my head so he could tell me in my ear. "If he does it again just say the word," Oliver said while tickling my ear. I held my fingers lightly up to my ear and looked at him, he kissed me on the forehead and leaned back.

I leaned back in my seat and exhaled 'Huh? I was holding my breath? Weird,'

"Hey Melody sweetie?" I heard Fred say, I looked up at him and he looked at me with an arched brow.

"You better be careful, his girlfriend would be worried," He said chuckling, I tensed at the thought 'He could already have a girlfriend, AHH I'm going to die! My life is over!' I blinked my eyes as they glazed over 'Wait! Why should I care? It's not like I like him or something, tehehe me liking HIM, man I crack myself up' I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure my ex-boyfriend Lee Jordan wouldn't mind picking up were we left off," I said shrugging my shoulders.

Fourth Course – Lobster tails served with Lemon sauce. 

The butler once again, placed the next dish in front of me, I looked at it and began cutting away. I felt everyone still looking and me.

"What's up guys all I said was my ex Lee Jordan might want pick up where we left off," I said looking from Fred to George to Oliver.

Their expression stayed the same. All of their jaws were parted and they were barely blinking. Fred's fork slipped through his fingers making a clank on his plate.

"You were the infamous girlfriend of Lee Jordan?" Fred began.

"The one in the photo?" George said. I waved over to one of the waitresses still keeping eye contact with all three of them.

"-The super model!" Oliver asked looking quite sceptical. I pointed at a few wine glasses in front of me. She began pouring white wine into them. I picked my glass before answering, while laughing at Oliver's comment.

"I don't think I'm super-model worthy and also what photo?" I said sipping my wine; the warmth spreading through me.

"He showed a photo of you in, well." Fred said looking over to George, I placed my glass down forking a piece of lobster and rubbing it in the sauce before lodging it in my mouth.

"Well, the one when you were in a newspaper article for riding the first ever built phoenix260," George began than looking over to Fred again. I nodded my head remembering the article.

"In just a bikini," Fred Finished. I blinked 'Oh Crap that one? They caught me when I just got out of the pool and was flying away from Lee, goddamn it! Okay now what? Play dumb! Yes! play dumb!'

"Oh that silly thing," I said laughing, cutting up the lobster into smaller bite sizes "I was having a bad hair day, I can't believe he kept it though," I said taking another bite as I shrugged.

"Bad hair day! You looked like you just came out of a hair salon!" Fred said.

"If you think that making out for 20 minutes and going straight to a photo-Oops," I said covering my mouth.

"I meant riding my broom for 20 minutes," I said drinking the rest of my wine.

"Oh," I heard Oliver say, I looked up and gazed into his eyes, I saw something sparkle in them, 'is that-sadness? Hm? Must have something in his eye,' I thought before shrugging my shoulders.

Fifth Course – Chicken Lasagne with oregano and chives. 

I looked at the plate with bulging eyes; I looked at George who was eating it with a smile on his lips. I whipped my fringe out of my face and looked away nudging my plate over to George, I heard him stop eating and slowly take my plate.

Placing his empty plate in front of me.

I giggled and looked back at him. I leaned over and gave him a hug. "You're the greatest," I said leaning back and waving over to the waitress.

I whispered at her and asked for some butterbeers. She nodded and brought out 2 bottles. She took out a bottle opener but I nodded at her it was okay, she bowed and walked away.

I twisted the lid off effortlessly and took a chug. 'Oh this stuff is good,' I set the bottle down on the table burping. "Oh excuse me, sorry." I said with my fingers to my lips.

"Well you definitely are some character," I heard Oliver say. I smiled at him and turned away from him smiling.

_Desert – Black Forest Sorbet and whipped cream._

I looked at the dish with eyes of delight I picked up my spoon and dug in. Lodging the spoon quickly in my mouth. "Mmm sro good," I gurgled,

I looked up at Oliver who chuckled at me, I arched an eyebrow and a silent challenge was passed.

I spooned in large amounts of it quickly and saw Oliver doing the same. I ate all the cream first and lodged the last spoonful of sorbet in my mouth, I looked up and Oliver had his mouth bulging with sorbet like me.

I swallowed quickly before clutching head. "Ahhh! Brain freeze!" I said clutching at my head. I saw Oliver holding his head as well; his fist clenched on the table.

My hand hit the table and I heard a bottle swish, I reached my butterbeer and took a large gulp as I felt the brain freeze slowly disappear.

As soon as my eyes focussed I saw Oliver still clutching his head, I passed over my butterbeer and he took a quick swig before his hand unclenched and he smiled at me.

"Damn, I hate when I lose," He said smirking up at me.

I smirked at him before something dawned on me, I held my hand up at him for hushing him for a moment, and I flicked my wand under the table and looked at Stephanie.

She was about to spoon her sorbet but a blossom appeared by her plate she looked up at me and I nodded. She looked up a Flint gulping.

I looked up at Oliver before an idea popped into my mind, "George, would you mind accompanying me for a stroll in the Rose Garden?" I said turning to him.

He nodded his head and dabbed the corner of his lips with the napkin before getting out of his seat and helping me out.

I turned my head slightly and saw Fred telling off Oliver who just shook his head at me.

I saw Stephanie get out of her seat and Flint soon doing the same thing. 'Ah, let's get ready,'

"Hey Mel'? Is there any reason why you are walking me into a wall?" George said, I stopped in my tracks and started directing him through the veranda and out into the Gardens.

I looked behind us and noticed Flint and Steph walking onto the walkway. I pulled Fred behind into a bush "Ooh, Melody, didn't know you felt that way!" Fred said coyly, I slapped him on his chest and peered around the bush.

"Wait here," I whispered. I crept over to a bush that the Stephanie and Flint were going to pass.

I knelt down and waited. "Hey Stephanie how old are you?" Flint said turning his back on me and letting go of Stephanie's arm. I smirked 'perfect'.

I waved a small wave at her and mouthed 'Don't move,' She waved her hand slightly telling me she understood.

"Oh, I'm 12, barely legal," She added while backing away slightly. 'Smart one Steph, wonder I never thought of that, hum,' Flint began walking and-

I pulled a cord, which I had coloured clear. He tripped over it setting a branch off which he dodged swiftly but a second branch came out of nowhere and knocked him into a rose bush. I giggled 'I'm so glad I put stinksap in there earlier,' he jumped out squealing as the stinksap dripped off his clothes, causing a few guests to stick their head out. He took a step forward away from the bush and as he stepped forward he slipped forward on the small puddle he made and grabbed onto the railing of the water fountain and his hands started covering up in boils.

I crept over to him silently and stood behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he squealed and as he turned to look at me he fell backwards into the fountain. I conjured up an umbrella quickly as I got splash back.

I heard Stephanie come up behind me and gave me a small hi five secretly; I began laughing uncontrollably as he stood up in a hot-pink tutu.

I heard some laughter erupt from the veranda and saw half of the guests standing there. I closed my umbrella and offered it Flint; he grabbed at the end but lost his grip and fell in again.

A giggle slipped out of my lips and I felt someone pulling me away from it all. I grabbed onto Stephanie's arm and started laughing harder as I saw a few dove's mauling him in the pond.

I felt George's hand slip over me and Stephanie's mouths. I looked up at him.

"Brilliant, Just Brilliant!" He said smiling a big toothy grin. He hugged us both tightly and I began explaining it to him.

After things had died down George walked us both inside. Upon entry I saw Oliver and Fred. "Mission well done!" I hear Fred say, I blushed at him as he picked me up and gave me a big hug. Who soon enveloped both Stephanie and me in a large group hug minus Oliver.

As we got released I looked at Stephanie who was given a swift kiss on the cheek and hug from Oliver.

I looked at him through sparkling eyes "Earth to Mel' want a hug or not?" I shook my head and walked into his warm arms. I tilted my head slightly up and looked up into 2 dark brown eyes. I leaned up to his lips.

But once again as fate would have it I was interrupted. I stepped back a few steps away from Oliver and saw my mom.

"Excuse me do any of you know a Katie Bell?" My mother said. Oliver nodded and I looked at him questioningly. I looked towards my mum and saw a girl enter.

She was beautiful. I saw her eyes meet Oliver's 'Grrr! Who is she! I didn't invite her!' She walked up to us (Well more like Oliver).

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I looked on watching the 2 kiss until I felt something explode in me.

"Um? Guys, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I really have to…" I looked up at George who was looking at me with an arched brow. I looked quickly at Fred who had the same expression.

My eyes once again rested on the couple before me "I'm off to bed," I sighed. I walked away with my back straight and nose up.

I nodded my head at the 5 before me and walked up the stairs 'What is going on with me? I'm at a party in my own house and I'm going to sleep.' I hit myself on the head as I reached the top of the landing.

'I? What am I feeling? I mean it was only an extremely pretty girl kiss Oliver Wood passionately right in front of my face and him reciprocating,'

I turned the corner and pushed open my door. I unzipped my dress and left it on the floor while ditching my heels in the process, I walked into my closet pulling out my pj's. I pulled out a spaghetti strap tank top, which had a picture on the front of a teddy bear holding up a sign that says 'hug me!' and my baby blue pyjama bottoms.

I stood in the bathroom looking at myself while brushing my teeth. 'I really wish I could have a hug right now,' I sighed and than walked into my room grabbing my new Mp3 player off of the cabinet and popped it on pressing play. I clicked it onto my strap and popped on the earpieces.

I walked back into the bathroom, washing out my mouth while moving my feet to the beat.

'I'm okay, I don't need a hug, especially from Oliver Wood' I thought, dancing around my room. I twirled around on my foot and side stepped out of the bathroom.

I began singing along as I twirled around feeling happier.

"_Says he wants you, he says he needs you_

_It's real talking _

_Why not make him wait for you_

_If he really wants you, if he really needs you_

_Really got to have you_

_Take your time and feel him out_

_When it's a good boy, I mean a really really good boy_

_Why not let him lay with you_

_That's when you give it to him good_" I sung while swivelling my hips seductively to the beat.

I blew a kiss at the mirror and proceeded out the door dancing around the hallway way in my pyjamas.

"_You getting bored, he growin' cold_

_It's just the symptoms of young love_

_Growing' old_

_You think it's time and you're thinking of leaving_

_But give it time_

_It's late at night_

_He's coming home; meet him at the door with nothin' on_

_Take him by the hand; let him know what's on_

_If you understand me, you're the one,"_

I done a few step tricks twist my body to the beat. I looked down the corridor "That is just way too tempting," I said looking down the completely empty corridor.

I step a few steps backwards before falling to my knees and sliding down the corridor.

I spun half way and stood up quickly flipping my hair over my shoulder and holding my hand ups over my head swaying sexily to the beat. I twirled around and slowly came to a stop dropping my hands to cover my mouth from screaming.

"Uh, We just wanted to see if you were okay?" Fred said gazing downwards.

"Uh and as we can see you're, perfectly fine," Oliver said his eyes looking up and down. I felt a blush come onto my cheeks as my earphones fell out of my ears hanging limply around my hip.

"Um, Excuse me while I go die," I said turning around and running to my room. As soon as I got in my room I leaned against the door.

'uh! I think I'll just die now,' I thought while walking over to my bed and flopping face first.

I felt my eyes flutter shut, I flipped over and crawled into my covers 'maybe when I wake up it'll all be a dream,'

I soon drifted off into a deep slumber.


	6. So you can mount it now? But can you fly...

**Chapter 6 – So you can mount it now? But can you fly it?**

Knock, knock! Miss Melody you have some guests

I rolled over in my blankets, I blinked open my eyes before holding an arm over my eyes shielding them from the morning light, 'Say what? I have guests? What's the time?' I reached over my bedside and clutched my alarm clock, I looked at it 'Uh! Who's bothering me at 8am in the morning!' I slowly stood up pulling the blankets with me angrily; the summer heat from last night had caused me to ditch my clothing in my sleep.

I slumped over to the door, clutching the sheet to my chest, my hair neatly tied up in a French braid from last night, and my eyes with sleep in the corners.

Knock, knock "Miss, the guests are waiting," The maid said from my door. I slinked over to the door while wiping my eyes willing them to focus properly in the morning light.

I pulled it open and quickly closed it 'What are they doing here!' I thought, I quickly straightened up and clutched the blanket to my chest even tighter before opening the door again.

"Sorry, the chain was on my door, so what can I do for you?" I said leaning against the doorframe clutching at my sheet.

"Oh, um. We just came…to…uh? Well?" Fred began before looking to his brother.

George merrily shrugged his shoulders.

"We came here to say hi," Oliver said while looking at me. I blushed and looked at the ground.

When I looked up my gaze went to Oliver's "What happened to Miss (soon to be) Wood?" I said under my breath. I saw him quirk and eyebrow at me.

"She left early this morning because she got had to visit her grandma," He said looking down at me.

I pulled the sheet tighter on me and crossed my legs one of them slipping through a fold of the sheet.

"While than it may seem that you young gentlemen have a morning free? Perhaps we should have breakfast here and than you can escort me to the wizarding shops so I can buy my school supplies?" I said nodding at each.

Oliver's eyes never left my legs, as did the same with Fred and George. I used my other leg and glided it over the leg that was exposed seductively, while leaning against the frame.

I saw Fred and George's jaw drop. I looked over to Oliver whose jaw was slightly parted. I slid my free hand between my legs and waved at them to look up.

"Oh um sure, we'd be delighted to take you to…the? Wizarding shops?" Oliver said blushing.

I looked at the maid who was giggling. "Um, Alice right?" I said looking over Fred's shoulder at her.

"Would you please show these gentlemen down to the kitchen, I'll be down soon but you can serve them breakfast now if they are hungry," I said smiling.

She bowed towards them "Yes madam, this way please," She said sweetly directing them down the hallway.

I quickly walked into my room, I 'Clicked' my clothes into my hands and walked into my bathroom, I jumped in the shower and washed my hair with a new scented shampoo I got before I left Manhattan.

I quickly got dressed and since I was going out today I thought I might dress up a bit.

I grabbed a cream pleated skirt and a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, with a small chiffon white scarf and some cute trainers, which were a baby blue as while.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen; I looked up at the boys who were scoffing down some eggs, bacon and toast, with Orange juice.

I 'clicked' my hair up and dry before I sat down on the stool while tying my scarf around my neck. I looked at the table figuring out what I should eat.

I closed my eyes 'Hm, I want a slice of buttered toast, some strawberries and a Neapolitan Frap,' I opened my eyes and picked up my toast eating it.

"So, Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Oliver said breaking the silence.

"While I need to get my uniform robes and than I wanted to check out a quiditch shop if you have one," I said sipping my Frappucchino.

'Mmm Frappy goodness' I moaned while taking in the flavour. I opened my eyes and saw the 3 boys looking at me. I blushed and placed the drink on the table

"Ahem, while. Um? We don't have a quiditch shop here in Scotland, sadly. But we do know a place you can get uniform, it's in London though," Oliver said weirdly.

I nodded my head in understanding "Hey Oliver won't she have to go by floo network because she hasn't been to Diagon Alley before, has she?" Fred said looking at me, I shook my head 'what the hell is 'Dragon Alley?' AHH! I don't want to be burnt to a crisp!' I whipped my head around to Oliver who seemed deep in thought.

I began eating my strawberries while looking at the boys' trying to hide my fear failing abysmally.

"We're not really going to Dragon Alley are we?" I said shakily slipping another strawberry into my mouth as I looked at Oliver from the corner of my eye.

"Dragon Alley? I said 'Di-a-gon' Alley" Oliver said with a chuckle I merrily sat there stupefied as the next strawberry slipped from my fingers landing with a soft 'clunk' on my plate.

"Y-You're taking me to Die-and-Gone Alley, if you guys don't like me just tell me," I said slightly apprehensive, as soon as I said that I saw the boys' laughing at me. 'Okay now what did I do, that wasn't even funny, I don't want to die!' I eyed each one of them curiously.

"No the place is Di-a-gon Alley," Oliver said slowly saying the word 'Diagon' slowly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, while um? Anyway when are we leaving for this place?" I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Whenever you want to, or how about when we finish breakfast?" Fred said taking a large bite out of his toast.

I giggled at him and nodded my head flashing him a wide toothy grin. I pointed at him with my 'pointing' finger and gestured for him to come over. He slowly got up from his seat walking around the table, I held my hand up to his ear and whispered, "Do you think they'll mind if I invite Lee?" He looked over to Oliver and than back at me and nodded.

"Nah, we're good mates with him," He said looking apprehensively at the two.

"Don't tell them, I'm inviting him, okay?" I said concerned. He nodded once more and I kissed him on the cheek and squealed walking out of the kitchen looking for my owl.

I found him sitting at the end of my bed, with a letter attached to his leg; I 'clicked' her an owl treat and took it off her leg.

"_Dear my darling Melody, I heard from my friend Katie that you are now living in Scotland, next to wood. I have missed you so much and now that you are living here, nearby to me in Ireland, I was wondering if you wanted to put that promise to the test, and maybe meet me in Diagon Alley today at 10 am if you do not arrive than I will assume your answer is a no unless you tell me otherwise, Love Lee, xxoo_"

I squealed jumping up and down before grabbing my moneybag and finally bounding down the stairs to see the guys waiting by the fireplace in the living room.

"Come on guys what are you waiting for?" I said skipping over to them with a big smile on my face 'I can't wait to see Lee!' I threw some floo powder into the fireplace, the flames immediately turning to a deep green.

I stood into the flames as the boys' stood by my side, I grabbed Oliver's wrist and glanced at his watch 'Crap it's 9.57,' Oliver looked at weirdly before throwing the

Powder into the ground shouting "Diagon Alley"

In a whirl of chimneys and dust we landed, my feet collapsed and I stumbled into Oliver beside me, I smirked before running out and into the crowd. I heard Fred and George calling out to me as I weaved through the crowd.

I ducked into a shop, I looked out the window and saw it said "Madam Malkirms Wizarding robes" I went up to the counter and looked around before a lady came up behind me measuring me. I squealed jumping into the counter.

"You're here for Hogwarts Robes right? So please keep still while I measure you," She said sternly.

I nodded my head and stood up straight as she flicked her wand at me "Go into the changing room's you're robes should be in there." She said pointing over to the changing rooms.

I heard the bell tinkle when it opened and made my way over to the changing rooms. I began taking off my clothes and sticking my uniform on, as I was pulling on my white top I felt a hand slip around my waist, and I smiled "Hi Lee," I hear the person let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm not Lee," He said, I whipped my head around and squealed at the sight. "Get out now!" I screamed he merrily leaned in closer pulling me towards him.

"Your little party trick was very, well-planned and I just wanted to thank you," he said leaning forward. I turned my head and called for help.

I heard the curtain swish open and someone pull me away from Flint and into their chest.

"Keep away from my girlfriend Flint," A stern yet calming voice said. I sighed into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his brown eyes.

"But I thought Oliver was your Boyfriend?" Flint says confusedly, I gulp and smile weakly at Lee.

"Sorry he was body guarding her last night, she's actually my girlfriend," Lee said ushering me towards the counter.

I 'Clicked' my normal clothes on and brought my uniform up to the counter paying for it as I watched from the corner of my eye at the 2.

"Sorry, Marcus but me and my boyfriend have some stuff to do, things to buy, life to live, bye" I said pulling Lee outside of the store as soon as we got outside. I pulled him by his jersey crushing our lips together in a passionate kiss. 'Why don't I feel anything anymore?'

"Uh? Hi to you too?" Lee said as I leaned back looking at him.

"Thank you for that and god! I missed you!" I said before pulling him into a kiss again putting my arms around his neck, as I felt his arms find rest on my lower back as he pulled me to him in the middle of the busy crowd.

"We found them!" I turned my head around and saw George, Fred and Oliver looking at us. I saw something flash across Oliver's eyes 'must have been the light'

"Hey Lee," they all said, happily. I smiled and kissed Lee on the cheek as he turned around and kissed me on the lips again.

"Ahem, we are still here!" Fred said. I looked back at them.

"So where is the quiditch shop in this place?" I said looking from Fred to Oliver.

"This way!" Oliver said happily, I dragged Lee with me as we made our way through the busy crowd, until we finally came to a stop in the middle of a window display.

"God, I so want one of those," I heard Oliver say as he stared into the window.

"Don't we all mate, Don't we all" George said staring as well.

"Well, Melody over here doesn't need one, she already got 2 of them don't you?" Lee said turning on me, as did the others.

I gulped. "Yeah," I said shyly. Oliver, Fred and George's eye's widened in shock.

"You've got 2? Those are worth…worth," Fred began

"A lot, yeah I know," I said staring in the window. "I got them for free for doing the photo and an interview on M.Q.S," I said looking at the exact replica of the 2 in my room. (M.Q.S is a magical type of T.V show, only for wizards it means 'My quiditch supplies')

"You were the girl on M.Q.S? Krum's first ever girlfriend?" Oliver said

"The most experienced, female flyer in the last 3 decades" George said

"And first to trial the broom you see before you," Lee finished. 'God I hate it when people make it to be a bigger deal than it is, and hey! I was only Krum's girlfriend for 1 year big whoop de do!'

I rolled my eyes and walked into the shop, I waved at Jacob, who smiled back and walked into the back of his shop. I walked to the counter and waited.

After a few minutes he came back out with a small brown parcel outstretched to me. "Mr Kensington sent these over for you," he said smiling. I smiled back up at him and began opening the parcel on the counter.

I squealed out loud "Oh my goodness, he finished it, I didn't think he could in time, but oh my!" I said happily holding it in the light to get a better glimpse.

"What? What is it!" Lee said trying to grab it from me. I held it out to them.

"It's the latest invention, a '_Forbien_'," I said slipping the black slinky gloves onto my hands. I instantly felt the effects of it and giggled at the tingly sensation. I looked at the guys who seemed dumbstruck

"It's a piece of uniform that can reduce the friction on flight and increases the flyers stability and makes them slightly lighter," I said smiling.

"Really? Does it make you lighter by just wearing it," Fred said smirking. I smiled back at him running around the room to get away before running into Lee who picked me up off the ground bridal style as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Yep, it makes you hell of a lot lighter, she use to weigh a ton!" Lee said laughing before he dropped me, I lost my balance and tripped into Oliver. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

He helped me up and I squealed happily jumping around again. "I'm soooo Happy! I want some candy, I want some sugar, I want some-Mm?" I instantly stopped talking as a small custard tart was lodged in my mouth, I started chewing on it curiously as Fred and George watched me.

I felt my body change into a large yellow canary and than I moulted my feathers and was standing there laughing. I saw the guys laughing as well as Jacob at the counter.

I decided to have a look around the shop; I found some very rare items such as a book on quiditch called 'The beginning of my first flight by Janine Baker' only ten copies left in the world about everything in quiditch. And also a scarf signed by the very first seeker in the last millennium.

I walked out of the store racing down the street finding my agility skills had increased as the guys' chased me down the street, as I looked ahead I saw Fred and Oliver apparate ahead of me, I looked behind me and saw Lee and George gaining, as I was running I ran into Oliver and Fred knocking both over the ground.

"That was fun, is anyone hungry yet?" I said looking at the two below as than the other two land on top of us.

"I'm thirsty!" Fred said below me as he gasped for air. I pretend to hack a spitball in my mouth and he opened his mouth at me.

"Don't tempt me!" I giggled, before I felt Oliver squirm from beneath the lot, his lower half nudging into me, I squeaked and looked down at him.

"I need some air," He chuckled. I leant down to him and started tickling him as the rest of the group than tackled me down and were tickling me; I squealed loudly and squirmed in their grasps.

After about 5 minutes we decided to go to one of the parks, just out of town. I followed with Lee beside me holding my hand; I looked ahead and saw Oliver look at me with a smirk. I felt like my guts do a flip flop and my breath caught for a second.

As we got to the park I sat down in the middle as the guys followed suit.

"Hungry yet? cause I am," I said, I found a piece of parchment in my pocket and wrote a message to my favourite pizzaria.

In about 10 seconds after I sent it a boy with brown hair and freckly skin popped in front of us with 5 boxes and a couple of bottles of pop. I handed him some money and took the boxes and pop out of his hands as he disapparated away.

I opened the first box and pulled out a slice of Hawaiian. I bit into it and watched as the boys grabbed some pizza as well.

After 30 minutes we were all lying on the ground looking at the sky clutching our overly full stomachs. "Hey Lee?" I said looking at the sky I felt him shuffle next to me.

"Yeah babe?" He said. I heard Fred and George giggling and smirked at them before answering "Do you really keep that photo of me in the paper?" I said propping myself up on my elbows and looked down on him as some hair fell from behind my ear.

I saw him gulp and blush "Yeah, I don't actually have any photo's of you," He said shyly. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's alright, it's kind of creepy but it's alright," I said standing up. I looked down on all of them and smiled.

I ran away from them, I was running and laughing to myself as the aroma of fresh crisp air and fresh cut grass tickled my senses.

I closed my eyes and imagined my broom as I was running, when all of sudden a stick or something bowled me over in my midriff. I flipped over the top and landed on my butt. "Hey!" I said opening my eyes and standing up while rubbing my butt.

I turned around and squealed, "My broom!" I said mounting it. I saw the others running up to me and I quickly pushed off leaving them to yell out to me.

I soared up into the clouds the air tingling my senses. "Melody! Come back down here this instant!" I heard Lee yell, though to me it sounded like a whisper. I turned my broom from the skies and forced it downwards swiftly.

The wind whipping through my hair and the guys coming into focus quickly, I was about 5 inches away from the ground when I quickly pulled up and slowed down before turning to slowly hover over to the guys.

"You're a great flyer, those skills surely would come in handy for our team, are you going to try out for the quiditch team?" Fred said reaching out to touch my broom. I dismounted my broom holding it in my grasp.

"If the captain needs anybody?" I said handing the broom over to Fred who looked ecstatic.

"I'm sorry to say but we have all the players we need, but you can apply for a reserve?" Oliver said hopefully.

I sighed and plopped myself on the ground in the middle of the guys. "It's okay, I'm bummed out don't get me wrong though," I said looking up at everyone with big sad puppy dog eyes "plus I don't even know if I'll be in your house yet," I said scratching my chin while looking up into Lee's eyes, he smiled down at me as I grinned back 'That didn't feel right,'

"True." George said looking at Fred as he hovered off the ground.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor though," I said dreamily as Lee sat down cross-legged behind me.

I leaned my head on his legs "I think you'll either be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, hell you're smart enough," Lee said poking me in the gut.

I squirmed "Hey! I can't help it if the teachers grade me an A+ in training school," I said pouting at him.

"A+ in what subject?" Fred said handing the broom over to George who took it happily.

"Oh this was in my summer quiditch training at 'High Flying'," I said looking at Lee angrily.

"High Flying? Isn't that, that-" Fred began.

"-Quiditch training school for the most likely to take it on as a prospective career," Oliver said dazedly. I looked up at him confused.

"I've been studying flight diversionary tactics this year, I met Lee there in my first year, where we both studied commentary," I said looking back to Lee who shrugged at me. I turned back to Oliver and Fred as George flew away.

"But of course, I found it was only the people who couldn't actually play quiditch who took up 'that' career," I said nudging Lee with my elbow as a smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Yeah-HEY! That wasn't nice!" Lee said pushing me off him; I rolled over into Oliver's shins.

"But we all know you couldn't play for a Knut!" I said laughing and hiding behind Oliver, who chuckled. I looked up at him.

"You know she's right Jordan, in first year in our flying lessons, you had spent the whole lesson trying to get your broom to allow you to mount it," Oliver said laughing which was soon followed by Fred. I giggled at him as George landed.

"That's not true, I can make it let me mount it!" Lee said angrily.

I took the broom off of George and placed it on the ground next to Lee. "Prove it sweetie," I said looking up at him with a smile.

He huffed loudly and held his hand in the air next to him "Up!" He said as the broom shot up into his hand. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so you can mount it now, but can you fly it?" I said crossing my arms and leaning on one hip. I saw him visibly gulp and swing his leg over it cautiously.

He slowly lifted off the ground but instantly went zooming off, I sighed out loud and shook my head "Will he ever learn?" I said under my breath.

"LEE! GET BACK DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled. I heard him yelling out obscure and random words as he spiralled and flipped through the air.

"I CANT MAKE MY BROOM STOP!" he finally spluttered out.

I looked at the guys who looked shocked as the broom turned quickly and was making its way towards us, the guys jumped out of the way as Lee came barging through us.

I had side stepped and grabbed onto the stick, I thought that it would stop but found myself clinging onto the broom in mid flight.

"Lee!" I squealed as he spun and twirled through the air high into the clouds. He eventually began flying in a straight line horizontally and I swung my leg over the broom and slipped my arms through Lee's and clutched the broom handle.

"Lee let go! I can't control it if you keep holding it improperly," I said in his ear, he reluctantly let go and we stopped.

"O-oh!" I said before we began falling quickly. The sound of air rushing past us and Lee's yelling drowned out my thinking until I quickly clutched the broom handle and sent us both to a stop before we hit some trees, I looked at Lee who looked petrified and slowly hovered us down onto the grass to the guys.

Lee quickly jumped off and began kissing the ground as I shook my head at him. "Told you, you couldn't fly! You really should ask Dad if you can take up flying lessons with him, you really need it!" I said while restraining my laughter.

"Nope! I never ever want to fly again I'll leave it to the pro's!" he said nodding at Oliver, Fred and George.

"Nice knickers by the way," Fred said leaning into my ear. I blushed and hit him over the head.

"Perve!" I said giggling and helping Lee off the ground. He slunk an arm around my waist and we walked over to the path while I clicked my broom back to my house.

I looked over the Horizon and saw that the sun was setting,

"It's so beautiful," I said looking at the horizon as I saw a few stars start to show up in the orange sky.

"Yeah, just like this morning," Fred said to George, I turned my head to look at them as a small blush began on my cheeks, they winked at me and I looked at Oliver who seemed deep in thought.

I stopped walking making everyone promptly walk into each other.

"Hey what did you stop for?" Oliver said as he hit his head with the back of Lee's head.

"I have to go home, I've got some extra training to do," I said remembering what my teacher had told me before I left.

"Mr Pareen training?" Lee said cocking an eyebrow at me; I nodded quirking an eyebrow at him.

"From High flying training school?" Fred said smirking; I looked at him curiously while nodding my head.

"Do you mind if I- I mean 'we' watch so 'we' can pick up some training skills for our team," Oliver said blushing.

'I can't let them watch me, this will be embarrassing!' I looked into his eyes and saw him pleading with me. 'Please don't give me that look, I can't say no!'

I looked at the ground in defeat "Alright," I said looking up at Lee who had a big smirk on his face. "What? Shut up!" I said playfully slapping him.

"Hehe, hope you don't drown like last time," He said chuckling.

I punched him in the gut and smirked before apparating to my house, a few seconds later I found the guys standing in front of me.

"You guys go wait in the backyard while I get changed and Lee go say hi to my dad, he still wants to talk to you about his broken voice enhancer," I said laughing and running upstairs.

I ran into my room and put on my swimsuit and my grey trackies over them and a white tank top.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my trainers. "I am so screwed," I sighed as I looked in the mirror.


	7. They didn't think weNo We didn't!

Chapter 7 – They didn't think- no we didn't!

'I'm so fat…and ugly…and fat…and look at this!' I pinched some skin around my midriff looking at it in the mirror. 'Your fat if you can do this!' I sighed and stood up straight and walked out of my room grabbing a towel from my cupboard on the way.

I walked downstairs and turned to my left down a corridor. I took another left and found myself in another dining room but is was brighter and over looked our vast backyard.

I looked around and saw the guys sitting outside under one of the umbrellas; I clicked my broom into my hands and walked outside.

Oliver looked up expectantly "Can I ask you favour?" he said pleadingly while I saw Fred, George and Lee roll their eyes.

'Wonder what this is about?' I looked at him with an arched eyebrow "Go on…" I said cautiously.

"Can I invite the rest of the quiditch team around to watch you practise and possibly do some with you?" Oliver said bluntly.

'I ain't no teacher! You want me to teach them some of my moves! You have got to be kidding me!' I continued looking at him dumbstruck until he looked at me with puppy dog eyes and he pouted his lips slightly. 'Oh no! No! Don't do that! Don't, don't! God damn it!'

"Fine, they better be here in 5 minutes," I said plopping myself down next to Lee as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Great!" Oliver said happily while standing up. Just than I heard the doorbell ring and Oliver smirked down at me as I glared at him.

'I'll let the maid get them,' I snapped myself a drink of ice water with a slice of lemon, I took a sip of it allowing the water to drip off the glass and down my arms. About a minute later I saw 3 girls standing nearby me. I looked closely and saw that the girl on the right was Katie.

I sighed out loud, putting the glass down on the table and stood up pulling my shoulders back and my nose in the air. I smirked down at Lee who rolled his eyes.

I walked over to the girls pompously. I walked around each one of them stopping to make eye contact and than walking around the next girl until I finally came to Katie, I looked over at Oliver "We seem to be missing a seeker, Mister Wood?" I said sternly.

"Well uh? Melody-" Oliver began before I cut in

"Please refrain from calling me that, you will refer to me when on the field 'Scarlet', please continue…" I said walking around the girls once more.

"Harry, uh? Harry Potter is our seeker, but I couldn't get a hold of him, something about a protection programme, and that is Alicia spinet, our left hand chaser" He said pointing to the a girl with dark brown hair and fair skin. 'Damn she's pretty, life is so unfair' I nodded at Oliver to continue.

"And that is Angelina Johnson, my right hand chaser…" I nodded taking in her delicate features, 'she is slightly taller than Alicia and has black hair and brown skin, and she also has large brown eyes, which give her an innocent look, she is so prettier than me too,'

"And of course Katie Bell, my 'girlfriend'-" I rolled my eyes at this and egged him to continue, "She plays centre chaser," Oliver finished.

I clicked my fingers and 3 brooms appeared in front of the girls. Who looked awestruck at the brooms, I smirked in Lee's direction and snatched my phoenix260 off of the table and mounted it.

I flew up into the air about 3 metres. "You will do exactly what I do in formation," I said as they mounted their brooms glaring at Oliver.

I waited for them to mount their brooms, I done a few warm ups, zooming up and than zigzagging down before pulling up before hitting the ground.

I eventually began getting more into it and done some tricks I'd learnt at High Flying. Like rolling off the broom and holding on with one hand riding the broom in a certain direction and than swinging back on.

After doing at least 20 different styles of dodging tactics, I clicked a quaffle out I stopped and passed it to a panting Alicia who caught it deftly.

I pointed at the hoops at the end of the field. Which was custom put in for me! I clicked in 2 more and passed them to Katie and Angelina, who looked surprised at me.

"I want you guys to try and get it through one of the hoops," I said smiling at them until I heard a laugh slip out of Alicia's lips.

"Something up Alicia? Too easy for you?" I said looking at her making eye contact.

"Oliver is the keeper and he doesn't have a broom! We'll be throwing the quaffles into unprotected hoops, which is pointless," She finished. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I need some practise with my keeping skills," I zoomed over to the hoops and hovered cautiously around them my eyes watching the quaffles closely. From the corner of my eye I saw Angelina throw the first one, which was quickly followed by Katie and Alicia throwing them,

I swatted Angelina's one towards her with the end of my broom, than leaning off my broom to catch Katie's one and swinging around to kick Alicia's one with my other foot as I threw Katie's quaffle back to her as I hung off my broom upside down on one leg.

"Wow!" Alicia said awestruck. "She's good," I let out a sigh and motioned for them to continue.

For about 30 minutes we continued doing the same thing.

"Wheeze, I need some air, are we done yet?" Alicia panted as I caught her quaffle hanging off my broom from my knees.

"Yeah, your almost as bad as Oliver," Katie said as I kicked her quaffle back at her as I hung on with one leg.

I quickly swung back up and threw Alicia her quaffle and held my hands up for them to stop.

"Okay, now 10 laps of freestyle and 5 laps of butterfly," I said pointing at the pool.

The girls looked at me horror struck. "We don't have any swimming clothes," Angelina said desperately

"And it's already getting dark," Katie began trying to come up with any good reason to not do it.

"We won't be able to see," Alicia finished exasperated.

I clicked my fingers and they had changed into red and yellow one piece. "Firstly, if you want a 2 piece just say so?" I said holding my thumb and forefinger together.

They all nodded a no; I looked at the togs and liked the designs. "Secondly I've got porch lights so we see and we had some pool lights installed as well," I said clicking my fingers and making the lights turn on in the pool

"And thirdly, I'll let you guys hang out in the hot tub after to relax your muscles," I finished while looking at the outfits they were wearing while feeling subconscious about myself.

Alicia was wearing a halter neck one piece, which had gold trimming around the edges. Accentuating her back and shoulders.

Angelina was wearing a cut away piece, which accentuated her figure; it had cut outs on both sides of the waist and had two straps keeping it up on the top.

Katie was wearing a tankini outfit; the whole ensemble had diagonal stripes. 'I wonder if they like them?'

"What do you guys think of the Togs? I designed them for Gryffindor," I said holding my chin, each of the girls pulled a thumbs-up at me before I ushered them to the pool.

They zoomed down and jumped into the pool, and began swimming straight off.

"I've got a timer so if you guys don't do the right amount of laps, I'm going to give you five more!" I yelled as I landed by the table by the guys, who looked ecstatic.

I rolled my eyes and took my shoes off putting them on the bench next to me, I shoved my socks in them and took off my trackies, I heard Lee intake a breath.

I than began pulling my t-shirt over my head and heard Fred and George whooping. As I took it off and put it by my trackies and shoes, I looked at myself twirling around a bit. 'I can't believe I don't own anymore one pieces, this 2 piece shows of my horrible curves,'

"What are you gawking at? Do I look that bad?" I said turning so my butt was in their direction and I looked over my shoulder at it.

"You look great, especially since you got rid of that one piece, it did nothing for your figure," Lee said pulling my arm and kissing me. I felt slightly uncomfortable and smiled at him pulling away.

I waved at them and walked around the pool, I dove in the water quickly helping my muscles to relax a little, I sighed mentally and resurfaced taking in a fresh intake of air. I quickly got into my cycle of training as I reached the end I mentally thought 'only 29 more laps of free style and 15 butterfly'

Oliver's Point of View

"Wow, I mean that photo didn't do her justice!" Fred said from across of me looking at Melody swimming as she quickly overlapped Alicia and Angelina.

"I can't believe she thought she looked bad, if anything exactly the opposite." Fred said looking at the water as her slender body flipped and she propelled from the wall.

"She needs to learn to love her body, it's hot as hell, ay Oliver?" Lee asked looking past my shoulder, probably at Melody

"Oh yeah, definitely" I replied deftly. 'Why am I looking at Melody? I should be looking at Katie, Katie? Katie Bell. My girlfriend. Even though Melody does look hot, she still is not my girlfriend. I don't care! I don't care at all, nope. Not one bit.'

"Hell, she is even good at quiditch she could put ol' Oliver here out of business," Fred said laughing as George and Lee followed suit.

I rolled my eyes at them "I'm sure I could get on any team I wish, if she just happens to be on it, I'm sure we could come up with an arrangement," I said looking at Fred to George to see if either of them disagreed.

"Did we just hit a nerve?" Fred asked turning to George.

"I think we did," George said smirking at his twin. I sighed mentally looking at the night sky 'God help me,'

"Miss Bell, Miss Bell! You have a phone call!" the maid called from the kitchen door. 'Wonder who it is? She said she could stay the night at my house today?'

Katie got out of the pool looking at Melody sceptically; I looked over and saw her standing at one end waving Katie to say it was ok

"Hello? Oh hi, you what! Oh mum, Mike said it – oh, well I'll be round in a tick, but can I still stay at- no! But you said!-GRRR!"

"Hey if you need a place to stay you can stay at my house?" Melody called after her timer clicked to the number 30. 'Wow she's a fast swimmer,'

Katie began talking quickly "Mum, my new friend Melody Pearce says I can stay here- Huh? She was on M.Q.S? -" She looked over to Melody who nodded and than yelled out to Alicia and Angelina to continue swimming. 'She's a good coach,'

"Okay mum- yeah, yeah, I know, I know and What! – MUM!" Katie squealed turning away from us; I was looking at Melody at the time as her timer clicked onto 3 ½ laps.

"Okay, I'm going, bye mum see you soon," Katie pressed a button on the phone? And passed it to me.

"Oliver my mum needs some help with my brother Mike so I'll be back in a second, k?" Katie said kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah but remember you have still got 6 laps of freestyle and 5 laps of butterfly left," I said smartly to her, she punched me in the arm playfully and than kissed me on the lips quickly, she waved off to Melody and than apparated away.

"So Oliver? Aren't you the teeniest bit worried?" Fred began; I turned to look at him bewildered by his statement.

"Yeah Oliver. Don't you remember last night?" George said a smirk creeping up his lips.

'Last night? Last night, last night? OH ST LAST NIGHT!' I looked at the guys' horror written on my face.

"Katie can't know I kissed Melody, I mean 'we' kissed each other?" I heard a low grumble beside me and turned to Lee 'oh, hehe I forgot,' "Sorry bout that Lee, I was helping her get away from Flint," I said cautiously as he turned to me.

"That explains what Flint said in Diagon Alley," Lee said nodding his head in understanding.

"Hey! That's not fair that you get to go first you haven't even finished!" Alicia called from the water. I turned to look at her spluttering in the pool.

"I 'so' have! You can ask the guys and check the timer if you don't believe me. I'm done," Melody, yelled as her lean tanned body slinked over to the hot tub, my jaw slightly open as the water dribbled deliciously off of her. 'I can't think this, I HAVE a girlfriend!' I stood up and pulled out my wand pointing it at myself.

I felt two arms wrap around mine trying to pull me back down onto the bench as I squirmed on their grasp

MELODY'S POINT OF VIEW

I walked towards the hot tub before I saw Oliver holding a wand to himself 'Oh no! What's going on!' I stood still watching in apprehension as Lee, Fred and George pulled him back down. I let out my breath.

'Had I been holding my breath?' I continued walking and clicked my towel to me placing it on the rim of the hot tub, I slowly sunk in closing my eyes as the heat began consuming my body.

"Argh! That was hard!" "Who are you kidding? I can't even swim!" "Eh, she is definitely a tougher coach than Oliver," The 2 girls said, as they made soft splashes as they entered into the water.

I felt the water brush up to just above my chest, I sighed and smiled to myself 'This feels so great, and my muscles are killing me!'

"Hey Scarlet? Ah? Melody? Um are you still there?" Alicia's voice reiterated through my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes and smirked at the 2 girls who were laying their arms now lazily around the edge of the tub.

"Call me Melody. Scarlet is my flight name. On the ground I'm just plain ol' Mel'" I said happily as I sunk in lower so that my shoulders were under the water.

Alicia smiled towards me and sighed before sliding in lower and dipping her hair in the tub. Angelina looked apprehensive of me but soon warmed up to me as the bubbling water soothed us. She than turned to me and smiled.

"So, what's up with you and Lee? I mean, like where you that girl in that article a few years back?" Angelina asked excitedly.

'Jeez! Did he show everyone that picture?' I mentally slapped my forehead in shame before answering "Yeah, I'm the article girl," I said staring towards the guys, I saw Oliver flailing him arms around as he tried to pry the guys off of him. "While, me and him met each other in the 'High Flying' academy for quiditch training, and well, we just put everything on hold for a while after my work got kind of hectic," I said looking back towards the girls and clicking us a tray of iced tea as I held it to the girls who took it gratefully before I put it on the ground by the tub, picking myself up a drink as well.

"You went to 'High Flying'? Did you tell Oliver? I bet you he was jealous," Alicia said questioningly.

"Jealous? After seeing her play keeper, I bet he wants to change positions now," Angelina said laughing loudly as I followed into it with my giggles.

"Oh come on, I haven't even played him yet and anyway I don't master particularly in my keeping skills, I can do all of them, beater, chaser, seeker, ref, commentary, you name it about quiditch I could probably do it," I said shrugging my shoulders as I took a sip of my tea as I looked from the corner of my eyes at the guys as they began chatting animatedly.

"WHAT!" Alicia squealed, I jumped and my glass shattered in my grasp.

"YOU PLAY EVERYTHING!" Angelina almost screamed.

"Hey calm down," I said looking at the two girls who now looked sceptically at me. "I learnt a new play every year, I just never stick to the same one, I can't find a constant one I'm good at." I said quickly lodging my fingers back in my ears in case they screamed at me again as I squinted my eyes shut.

'No screaming? Maybe screaming?' I opened my eyes carefully looking between the two. 'No screaming.' I sighed and took out my fingers and clicked the shattered glass away and sighed aloud.

"Jeez, why is it a big deal, anyway?" I said blinking my eyes carefully before a small glass of butterbeer filled my grasp.

"Well we don't know anyone from there and well…" Alicia began than looked googly eyed at me as the 2 grasped my free hand between theirs and looked at me in awe.

"…We always wanted to meet someone from there," Angelina said awe fully.

I blinked a couple of times before taking my hand back carefully; I gulped the drink quickly and sighed as more warmth spread through me. I sighed as my muscles began to quickly un-knot.

"While Lee went there too, I met him there," I said soothingly looking towards the guys who were now running towards us.

"Really? I guess he studied commentary than?" Angelina said knowingly as Alicia nodded. I giggled at the memory.

"I hope he is better than last time I heard him-" I began

"Hey! I am sooo much better than at the academy," Lee said cheekily into my ear, I shuddered and passed some drinks around as I clicked the guys some swimming trunks.

"Hey! I'm back!" I turned my head and came nose to nose with Lee; he smiled cheekily as I stared in confusion as he kissed my lips tenderly.

I kissed him back before motioning for Katie to come and sit in the tub behind Lee's head.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to finish those laps, it was so hard," Katie began as she slid in opposite me, next to Oliver. She kissed him sweetly on the lips as I felt my eyes narrow onto them; I shook my head closing my eyes momentarily blinking away anything of what I had just done.

"Hey you didn't even have to finish those laps!" Angelina said loudly over Oliver and Katie's kissing.

"We had to do all 15!" Alicia said angrily. I smirked and grabbed another glass of butterbeer.

"Don't worry guys, I have another practise tomorrow morning at 5," I said smirking into my glass as I took a sip and the warmth spread to my cheeks, I leaned my head onto Lee's shoulder as the warmth began taking it's toll on me.

Lee took a shot of Fire whiskey and sighed blissfully. "Ah you and your classic taste," Lee said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Classics last forever, plus can't you handle a little liquid fun?" I said challenging him.

"I can handle it!" "Oh oh! Me too!" Fred and George exclaimed from both sides of me. I saw Alicia and Angelina squirm uncomfortably in their seats. I sighed and shook my head no as the guys booed me.

"Howz about no, I know cures for myself. Others? No. I wouldn't want to get any of you guys stomach pumped," I said leaning over the tub brim and grabbing an iced tea from the tray.

I felt before I heard it. Someone had slapped my butt. I blushed before whipping up and turning to look at everyone as the iced tea swished in my grasp.

"Who did it?" I said eyeing everyone carefully; I looked over at Lee who looked at me confusedly, as he shrugged his shoulders.

I looked around and shrugged my shoulders in defeat until I felt someone's foot nudge mine, the water was bubbling so I couldn't make out whose foot it was.

I looked up and saw George (on my right) motioning towards Fred (on my left); I looked over and saw him wrap an arm around Angelina while pointing towards Oliver behind her head.

I stood up and stretched my arms upwards while I stood up. While slowly leaning forward towards Oliver, I winked at Katie, from the corner of my eye, and she looked on apprehensively.

I leaned in closer to Oliver, closing in to his head while gliding my hands past his head.

As my lips neared his, my stereo began blasting in his ears. I leaned back giggling as he clutched his ears; I changed the song and started splashing around in the water.

"Oh-my-god! I love this song!" I squealed before jumping out of the tub and turning it up so I could dance to it.

I twirled around and began nodding my head to the music.

_It's been 3 days._

_You come around like here like you know me_

_Your stuff at my place_

_Next thing you know you'll be using my toothpaste_

_Step up, Sit down, _

_Get ready let me tell you who's the boss now_

_Stay here Get out _

_Every time I turn around you're in my face. _The girls jumped out of the tub and came up to me singing into the pretend microphone as well, as we all screamed our lungs out the song. Bobbing our head to the beat.

_Don't care where you think you been_

_And how you're getting over_

_/If you think you got me down_

_Just wait it gets much colder_

I began skipping around the pool as the guys came out of the tubs towards us, I began singing it louder motioning for them to come and get me from the opposite side of the pool as the girls followed me.

_Here I am, _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see,_

_Love Me For Me!_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see,_

_Love Me For Me!_

I saw Lee give a knowing looking towards the guys; I saw them separate into pairs.

_Shut up! Come back!_

_No-I didn't really mean to say that_

_I'm mixed up, so what_

_Yeah you want me so you're messed up too_

_I love you! I hate you!_

_If you only knew what I've been through_

_My head is spinning but my heart is in the right place_

_Sometimes it has to have itself a little earthquake_

I closed my eyes singing louder as I danced around the girls as we jammed to the beat, which was currently still blearing out of my stereo. I smiled to myself and held the mike between all 4 of us as we all sung loudly and badly.

_Here I am, _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see,_

_Love Me For Me! _I saw Alicia and Angelina get tackled from the corner of my eye. 'They can't put up a good fight,' I sighed and begun singing if anything louder.

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see,_

_Love Me For Me! _I saw Katie walk away from me and she walked up to Oliver who kissed her, I rolled my eyes before seeing Lee, I motioned for him to come to me, as I walked towards him sexily.

I came up to him looking him in the eyes, singing the words softly to him as he stared entranced at me. As we began our enactment of the lyrics I was about to sing

_I've been waiting all my life _

_To finally find you! Just so I can push you away!_

_And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me_

_That's when I'll let you stay._

_Here I am, _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see,_

_Love Me For Me!_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see,_

_Love Me For Me!_

Just as I finished I closed my eyes until I was knocked into the pool.

I spluttered as the boys began laughing raucously at me. I grimaced before seeing the girls; I smiled at the boys as they stood their laughing totally unaware. I swam away as I saw the boys crashing into the water.

I slowed down and flipped over so I was lying with my face up, 'wow the sky looks beautiful tonight,' I twinkled my fingers in the water, dimming the pool lights, intensifying the stars in the night sky.

"Hey Mel?" I heard a voice call as loud splashes advanced towards me; I lay floating on the water, sighing as the darkness consumed me.

"Melody!" I heard even more splashing until someone's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to shore, as I floated entranced by the twinkling stars. A quick shot of light whipped across the skies 'Hey! Cool a comet!'

"Melody! Are you ok? Sweetie? GET UP! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Lee called into my ear as he laid my head onto his shoulder. I jumped at the warning in my ear.

"I'm fine, I was just watching the stars," I said dreamily looking at them once more, I leaned up from Lee's shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

"I saw a shooting star…" I said dreamily pointing at the skies as everyone's head looked in the direction I was pointing in.

"Did you make a wish?" Katie said softly behind Lee somewhere.

"Oh yeah," I said remembering the thought, 'I wish that…me and Lee will be friends forever,' I squinted my eyes shut concentrating on my wish.

"What did you wish for?" George asked as I slowly opened my eyes. I lifted my head off Lee's shoulder and saw George sitting on the edge of the pool behind Lee, next to Alicia.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true," I said wadding away towards the middle of the pool. I heard them slowly get in and I held my breath diving into the depths of the water, I chanted a spell through my mind so I could breath under water for a while.

I swam around freely as the water and around my friend's feet as I passed them. I tugged on Fred's foot, I saw him stick his heads under water and look around for me before lifting his head back up.

I swam on around the pool taking in the coolness it gave until I felt someone grab my leg, I squealed which came out as bubbles in the water.

I broke the surface gasping for air, as I tried to break free. I soon came up with something. I pretended to splutter and squirmed frantically as laughter filled the air.

Until I just stopped, I floated on top of the water still though my heartbeat was racing quickly, I heard the laughter die away slowly.

"Dude I think you killed her?" Fred asked wadding over to us as the water rippled around my head.

"She's just playing around," Lee said swimming over to my side and flipping me over so I was face up.

I concentrated on softening my expression as I felt many eyes upon me.

"Melody? This isn't funny," Lee said wrapping one of my arms around his shoulder.

"Shit! Let's get her out of the water she's freezing cold," George said as he came over and touched my head, I felt them drag me over to the edge, I was laughing inside my head.

"Melody, Come on this _really_ isn't funny!" Lee practically squealed, as I felt myself being pulled out of the water by two strong arms under my boobs.

"I know it's not funny, this is just a warning if you don't stop picking on me," I said with my eyes closed.

I felt the arms tighten around me and looked at Oliver from the corner of my eye, I arched an eyebrow as he blushed as I pulled myself out of his arms.

"Come on lighten up, they're only boobs," I said grabbing mine and giggling as he blushed if anything a deeper crimson.

"Talk about modest," I said as I walked back into my house, "I'm going to take a shower I'll be out soon so we can talk _properly,_" I said as I entered the dining room.

I walked out of the room and quickly made my upstairs into my room and jumped in the shower.

I jumped in the shower and turned on the hot water, the steam filling the room. I heard the door click open but continued letting the water drizzle down me, I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed some in my fingertips and began scrubbing through my hair as I had my back turned to the jet of water. I felt a cold breeze come through and realized someone was in here.

"Did you miss me?" Lee asked, I rolled my eyes and continued shampooing my hair until I felt his hands slide up my waist as he started kissing my neck.

I turned around while tilting my head back letting the shampoo drizzle out of my hair as Lee began kissing my collar, I moaned in ecstasy.

"Don't you think everyone will wonder?" I said softly as he brought his lips to mine.

"Let them wonder" Lee said into my lips. I reached out behind him and grabbed my conditioner; I squirted some in my palm behind his head, as he pulled closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist.

I began running it through my hair and through Lee's. He tilted his head back as I dragged my fingers through his hair.

When he looked up at me I saw him searching for something, I smiled unsurely until I blinked as the conditioner began streaming down my hair.

I began gliding the soap over the both of us as we cleaned each other both of us still in our swimming clothes.

"God I missed doing this," Lee said as we both stepped out of the shower. I giggled at the memory, until I saw Lee leaning against the bathroom counter checking me out.

"I must say you got hotter that's for sure," he looked at me as if I were about to take off my clothes so I threw a towel at him and snapped myself dry and dressed in my Pj's.

I stepped out the bathroom all clean and fresh, Lee in tow. I looked over to my bed saw my friends sitting on the bed giggling.

'Had they been here the whole time? They didn't think that we- no we didn't!' They began laughing loudly George falling off the bed dragging Fred with him, I held my palms out and my pillows lifted off of my bed as I forced them to collide with each of their heads.

I stalked over to my mirror cabinet and took my brush off it and began brushing my hair as I made my way out onto the balcony. I turned to look at my friends who had momentarily stopped laughing until I had turned around again.

I opened the slide door letting the warm summer breeze into the room. I walked over and I leaned against the railing putting my brush onto the table in the corner of my balcony; I than transfigured the table into a deck chair and blanket and lay down on it.

I wrapped the blanket around me, staring into the night sky and soon fell into a deep sleep. Unbeknownst a pair of brown eyes had watched me as I fell into slumber.


	8. My acceptance

Chapter 8 – My acceptance.

I woke up as I felt the warms sun spreading over my skin, 'I slept outside? How come nobody noticed?' I looked on the ground and saw all my friends huddled on the ground in sleeping bags, cuddling up in a small huddle. I giggled mentally 'that is so cute,' I snapped my camera and took a picture of it hoping to show it for future dates.

I sat up fully now and saw my broom leaning against the door frame 'couldn't hurt for a little early morning quiditch could it?' I thought smiling to myself as my muscles tensed at the merry mention.

I stood up carefully not to wake them and reached out my broom. I grabbed the smooth handle and carried it over to the rail, I swung my legs over the rail and sat on the edge the feeling of freedom taking over me, I held my broom out in front of me and slipped onto it, finally leaving the balcony.

I clicked my fingers and changed into some short-shorts and a tank top. I whipped across the field weaving through the trees that outlined our property and than done a few dives as the sun began to grow hotter on me.

I swooped down and released all the balls from the trunk, picking up a club at the same time. I saw the snitch zoom out as the sunlight reflected off it.

I saw the beater zooming towards the goal and quickly flew over to it, hitting it with all my might, I saw the snitch and quickly flew towards it catching it above the pool, I skimmed my fingertips through the water flying up and catching the beater as it flew into my arms as I toppled into the water.

I quickly swam to the surface climbing out carefully with the snitch in one hand and the beater squirming under my other arm.

I charmed my broom and sat on it as it flew me over to the trunk, I slammed the beater in the trunk securing it in and placing the snitch into the compartment latching the lock shut and closing the lid to the trunk.

I saw the sunlight making my shadow seem longer and turned my head giggling and smiling as I tried to out run the sun's shadow.

I changed my clothes in my swimming gear and dove into the water as I reached it. I swam quickly reaching the other side of the pool. I broke the surface and took in a deep breath; I stood up and faced the sun giggling at my silly little game.

"HEY MELODY!" I turned my head whipping my hair out behind me, I turned towards the balcony and saw George and Fred waving at me, I laughed and waved back at them.

I done a couple more laps and than climbed out of the water, I mounted my broom and flew up to the balcony hovering in front of it.

"Morning guys'" I said smiling happily as the girls got up groggily, I saw Lee was still sleeping until George kicked him causing him to yelp. I giggled at them.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Fred said stretching his arms making a few bones click.

"I slept soundly until I woke up to your snoring," I said hearing the girls giggle.

"Oh really now, did I?" He said reaching out to me.

"Uh,uh-uh," I said waving a finger at him. "Naughty, naughty, if you want to get me, you have to catch me," I said pointing my finger at him in a come-hither kind of way.

He leaned before Lee butted in "Don't you think that is my job?" Lee said moving towards the railings.

"Ah, but aren't you afraid of heights? And flying?" I said pointing down causing Lee to look down before leaping inside my room motioning for them to go ahead.

I rolled my eyes at him as Fred and George advanced. "Don't you think we should get the second best flyer out there to catch her?" Katie said causing our attention to falter to her.

"She's got a point," Fred said turning to George

"And a good point at that," George said nodding his head before looking up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you 2 playing at?" I said moving slightly closer.

"Oliver?" Fred said stepping aside for him to come into view, I giggled at him and his bed hair causing his eyes to whip to me.

"Do you mind catching Miss Pearce, she seems to think no one can catch her?" Fred said matter-of-factly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him challenging him, I pointed over to my other broom as his eyes glanced at it before returning to my gaze.

"What do I get out of this?" He said looking at me.

'Hm? What does he get, oh I know!' I looked at him, biting my bottom lip before answering. "How bout I let you guys off for practise this morning?" I said motioning to the girls who immediately rushed over to the broom and thrusting it in his hands.

"And I'll make you all breakfast," I said clapping my hands together as the sun reflected off of my wet fingers.

"Please, Oliver…She's a really good cook, and I mean without magic!" Lee said from the doorway.

"Oliver Wood, you must learn never to decline a free meal, home cooked!" Fred said pushing Oliver.

I flew away a few metres away from them and beckoned for him to follow. I saw him mount his broom and hover arund the railing.

I cocked an eyebrow at him as we both zoomed into full flight. I giggled and laughed as I swerved through the hoops weaving through the goals and diving before rising up high into the sky.

"Give up wood, you won't catch me!" I screamed as I zoomed pass the balcony as they all cheered him on.

"Oh please Melody! I could catch you right now!" He said reaching out and catching the tips of my toes.

I giggled at him as I slipped through his fingers, weaving through the trees and around the house. I came to the pool and skimmed my toes through it until I was hit midriff and splashed into the pool.

I swam up quickly spluttering as Oliver grasped me tighter. "I caught you," He said as I stopped splashing about. I rolled my eyes poked my tongue at him causing him to pull me under water. I tickled his sides under water causing him to let go of me and swim away, I got to the edge and began hoisting my self up until I felt him grab my waist and pull me in again.

I held my breath underwater face to face to him as he held me to his chest under water, both of us staring at each other.

I stared entranced in his eyes leaning in as he done the same until a ripple went through the water. I pushed Oliver away from me and swam to the surface.

I felt someone grab me around my waist and pull me up. I opened my eyes feeling my feet touch the ground softly.

"Thanks George," I said hugging him and running in the direction of the kitchen, the group following me in tow.

"So who wants what?" I said snapping my finger twice drying both me and Oliver dry. I snapped myself an apron and put it on over my bikini and tying my hair up.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, don't skip on the chocolate! Bowl of porridge, two slices of grapefruit on the side with buttered scones," Fred said as I looked unbelievably at him.

"Waffles, can't go wrong with waffles," Lee said reminiscing the memory.

"Waffles sound good? Me want some too" Katie said shrugging her shoulders though a smile played n her features.

"Bacon and eggs with 2 slices of toast, 1 blueberry muffin, a banana, a filled croissant with chicken, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, cucumber, pickles….everything." George said crossing his arms and leaning back slightly in his chair, I rolled my eyes at him while I mentally wrote a memo of his long list of a meal.

"Strawberry crepé with chocolate chips and whipped cream," Alicia said licking her lips at the thought.

"Ooh me too, that sounds delish!" Angelina butted in.

"It is!" Alicia stated as the two began a rapid conversation about different recipes.

"2 slices of toast and a scone with jam and cream," Oliver finished looking at me carefully.

I sighed out loud, 'why did I offer to make breakfast again?' I shook my head as I mentally recalled the list in my head. "Okay watch the master at work, take a seat, and enjoy," I said clapping my hands together before I bent over and reached under the counter grabbing 7 different bowls laying each in front of me in a row.

I grabbed all the ingredients and began piling them into the selected bowls, turning the oven on, bringing a 2 pan's up to heat and preparing a pot and heating the oven.

I pulled out a flat tray and rolling pin placing it by the croissant mix. I began mixing the blueberries into the muffin mix quickly scooping it into the tray and lodging it in the oven. '1 down!'

I magicked 2 spoons over to 2 separate bowls mixing them, the chocolate pancake mix in one and waffles in the other. I switched on the waffle maker as I rushed over and began flouring the table rolling out the pastry for the croissants and cutting them up I quickly placed them on the tray placing them in the oven as well.

I magicked a whisk to start whipping some cream and got the bacon and eggs out,

"Two slices of bacon, two eggs?" I said holding them up to Fred he nodded at me in awe. I quickly cracked the eggs and placed some bacon in the pan, letting it sizzle.

I pulled a bag of bread over and threw 4 slices of bread in toasting it.

I saw the scone mix and quickly began mixing it, I smelt the air 'bacon smalls ready,'

I rushed over and looked at them, a little longer. I magicked the scone dough to cut and divide onto the tray. I levitated it and placed it in the oven, levitating the tray of muffins onto a cooling rack..

I began chopping up some strawberries and began magicking another bowl of crepe mix to mix itself.

I walked around the room and saw the waffle machine blink it was hot, I grabbed the mix and began pouring it in and closing the lid.

I ran over to the stove grabbing a dish from the cupboard on the way placing the eggs and bacon on them, I grabbed the pan off placing it in the sink.

The toast popped up and I cut it into triangles placing half onto 2 different plates. I scooped out the waffles and began putting in another batch as I placed the other cutting it up and layering it prettily onto a plate.

I looked in the oven and levitated the croissants out making it fill itself with the ingredients. I pulled out the scones, which were a golden brown putting them on the cool rack.

I pulled out the last waffle putting it on a plate, I put in 2 more batches before decorating the plate.

I grabbed the crepe mix and began making some, I quickly finished it placing it gently on the plate. I put all the bowls in the sink and grabbed the cream layering it on the selected plates. I grabbed a banana and threw it over to George who caught it deftly.

I quickly mixed up some oatmeal in the pot pouring it into a small white ceramic bowl.

"Okay dig in and don't complain or I will kill you!" I said wiping a bit of flour off of my forehead only messing it up more. They all let out a hearty laugh as I sat down on a chair watching as everyone ate their breakfast.

"Thanks Melody, Mmm! God I love your waffles!" Lee said lodging a piece in his mouth. I smiled at him remembering last time I saw him eating waffles.

Everyone ate hungrily and feverishly, as I slumped into one of the empty stools clicking myself a glass of cold water and.

"You alright?" I turned my head and saw Oliver looking at me, his eyes full of concern. I sighed aloud as he lifted a slice of his toast and bit it.

"I'm…I'm? To be honest, I need a moment to re cooperate," I said guzzling the water.

"All in favour of Mel's acceptance?" George said raising his hand in the air as he lodged more food in his mouth.

I looked on curiously as Lee's hand shot into the air who than nudged Fred who promptly lifted his hand causing his fork to go flying at me, I caught it deftly and handed it back to him.

"My acceptance in what?" I said as he snatched it out of my hand and guzzled a glass of orange juice I had put there earlier.

"Hold on all members of the Forge and Gred club must have approval of all members, and so far its all good apart from him," Fred said nodding at Oliver who was staring at his scone blankly.

I waved my hand in front of his face catching his attention. He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I suppressed a giggled before asking him "So am I in?" I said tilting my head innocently.

"Come on Oliver, it makes an even 8 so none of us a left out pair wise," Lee said nudging Oliver into reality.

"Oh!-Oh..Oh? Um? Sure if you want to?" Oliver said dumbly nodding his head as if it were ok with him.

"You have officially been accepted into the Academy of mischief, co-owned by the one and only, Forge and Gred Weasely," Fred and George both said pompously reaching out and shaking my hand as I looked on confusedly.

"I hope this is a good thing?" I said wearily as I sipped my water.

"Of course it is, you now have your own personal guides for Hogwarts next week," Fred said spitting out crumbs all over Angelina's lap. She glared at him evilly and he swept it off her lap with his hand before it caught her hand and both of them blushed madly.

I giggled aloud at what was happening. "I'm going to get changed now, and Lee stay put, good doggie," I said as he sat back down in his seat, I skipped out of the room before I walked into someone, 'Why does this always happen to me?' I opened my eyes and looked up from the males chest.

I sighed a dreaded sigh and stepped back a few steps looking into his black eyes.

"Hello Melody, lovely to see you dressed 'down' for me," He said his eye scanning down my body I felt body conscious and crossed my arms around my chets glaring at him till he looked me in the eyes.

"Good morning, Flint, what do I owe this (un) pleasant visit?" I stated.


	9. Mystery mettings

Chapter 9 –

"Having a wittle party without me? That's not very nice," Flint said adapting to a baby tone. I rolled my eyes and leaned on one hip.

"Flint is there any reason why you are here? Cause I have other and more important guests to attend to," I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

He stepped forward so that his face was inches from mine; his putrid breathe mingling with mine. I stood my ground huffing my chest out and holding my breath.

"Now now, do play nice or I shall tell your dear mother," Flint said leaning in.

I felt a pair of warm hands run along my waist and wrap around me tightly. I smiled and tilted my head behind me only to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. My smile faltered for a minute as I done some quick thinking. I leaned up and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and looked over his shoulder and saw Fred, George and Lee making their way towards us.

"Wood? I thought that Jordan was her Boyfriend?" Flint said angrily causing my attention to return to him.

"Well, he's an exception, he's a 'Wood'." I said resting my arms on his as I felt him hug me tighter.

"Jordan, Weasely, and other Weasely, oh and look who else is here," Flint said leaning back to look at the rest of the Group as I felt Oliver's warmth leave me. My body shuddered at the lack of warmth 'don't leave me Oliver! Don't- wait I'm with Lee I can't think this, oh man I am in so much -'

"Hey there did you miss me?" Lee said rushing up to me and pulling me towards him as his lips crashed down on mine.

"Mmm" I began as I pushed Lee off of me gently "Give me sec, while I sort this out" I said stepping back half a step from him as I turned to Flint who was smirking revoltingly.

"Flint, may I have a word outside?" I stated calmly nodding towards the door. He nodded his slightly and turned around walking through the open door behind him. I looked at my friends gesturing them to stay put.

I walked outside calmly and closed the door behind me; I pointed my fingertip at the door as a light green ripple went over the surface of the door. I turned back around to see flint checking me out. I clicked my fingers and clutched my bathrobe to me tightly.

"Well it seems we have a dilemma," Flint said taking a half step towards me. I rolled my eyes and stepped around him and onto the pavement of the walkway. I saw him sit down on one of the steps.

"I think you should leave Marcus, I mean no harm or offence, but your presence is not required nor wanted here," I said formally as I tilted my head to look at his expression. He had tilted his head up to look at me, his dark eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

'Ha! That will teach you, you-you? Why are you? - Oh come on! Don't pull that look at me!' I sighed looking at his sad expression, "Come on, I'll walk you home," I said walking down the path as Flint quickly stood up and fell into step with me.

"Why do you hang out with such…Filth? Mudbloods and blood traitors, especially Wood," Flint spat with disgust.

I sighed 'not another one'. I shoved him as I turned the corner onto the path. "Flint, don't get too full of yourself, just because we are born by different nature does not make us any different than them, we are all only human?" I said as we passed the fence of my property.

"And as for Wood, he's a good guy, I like him, even if you don't!" I said smartly as we turned into his driveway.

"Wood is a blood traitor and should be punished for it! You of all people should know that?" Flint said knowingly as we marched up the steps.

Flint turned to me and stepped towards me a smirk spreading his lips, I held my finger out in front of me poking him in the chest.

"Flint, you know what the Dark lord said, no fingers touch me unless I consent," I said turning him around and shoving him in the direction of the door. He made for me until I leapt off the landing and apparated onto the steps of my house. I sighed and dusted myself off before walking up to the front door, I took of the sound repellent charm and opened the door. I heard 4 loud yells of pain and than 3 squeals of surprise followed.

I peeped my head around the half open door and saw everyone in a heap on the floor. I giggled at the sight of them before stepping over them and narrowly missing Lee's arm as he reached out for my leg.

I turned to them and poked my tongue out and skipped merrily upstairs. I jumped into the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

I came out of my room and saw all of them sitting on my bed giggling at me, I rolled my eyes and strided across the room to my closet swiftly as they all made a raucous amount of noise at my 'outfit'.

I walked into the closet and got changed into a pink velvet tracksuit. I came out and plonked myself down on my cream leather couch, I grabbed the remote off the side table and picked up my wand off the table making myself a bowl of popcorn and transfiguring a bottle of pop as I turned on the TV.

Katie, Angelina and Alicia plonked down next to me grabbing the remote off of me and turning off the TV.

"Well?" Angelina said as the guys came over and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Well what?" I said questioningly at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What did he say? And why did you walk him home?" Alicia asked concernedly.

"I just told him he shouldn't judge me for my choice of friends?" I said snatching the remote out of Angelina's loose grip. It was than snatched out of my hand by Lee, I looked at him angrily but he only glared back at me.

"Mel' I've known you long enough to know that you have a knack for befriending the enemy," Lee said angrily throwing the remote onto the floor which popped open as the batteries fell out and rolled under the T.V cabinet. A deafening silence filled the room as a few birds chirped merrily outside in the trees.

I looked on in shock and stood up angrily so that I was almost eye level since he is slightly taller than me. "Who are you to lecture me on making friends? Lee, y'know I can look after myself if need be! And you know exactly why I make friends with those kinds of people; don't you remember what my mum told you in first year? Lee you of all people should be 'supporting' me!" I screamed as I frantically wiped a tear away from my eye.

I turned my back to him and walked around the couch out onto the balcony, I turned to look at him before I wiped another tear away from my eye and grabbed my broomstick on the way out.

I slid the door shut behind me and stepped onto the balcony rail. I mounted my broom as the door opened; I turned my head and saw Lee with a look of shear concern written on his face.

"Lee, you can them to feel free to hang about and do whatever, but I'm off to attend to some business don't bother following me, there's no point," I said as I pushed off and flew off quickly into the sunlit clouds.

_Half an Hour later._

"Hello Scarlet, I hear from Marcus that you have moved to Scotland, in a matter of fact you live next door to him, is that so?" His cold voice drawled in the darkened room, the fireplace being the only source of light.

"Yes my lord, I came to inform you upon my arrival, I wished you could have attended our welcoming ball, but in your state I did not think that you would wish to attend." I said smoothly from the back of the chair.

"And how correct you were," He shuffled in his seat before calling out "Wormtail?" Lord Voldermort called. "Wormtail! Get Melody a drink, Fire whisky or Butterbeer?" He asked brusquely.

"Do not worry my lord, allow me. I assume you would like a Fire Whisky with one pint of Blackberry Vodka," I said conjuring it out of thin air holding it out to him.

He stretched out a clammy hand and grasped the glass pulling it towards him. A small slurp sounded through the room.

I bowed my head and sat down on the floor behind him as Nagini snaked around me in a circle, I touched her softly and hissed a 'hello' at her.

"My faithful servant, such knowledge, such power and elegance. It is a shame you do not like Flint, Perhaps Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco?" He said smoothly as he sipped his drink. I let out a small chuckle.

"My Lord, Draco is still underage and Flint? Well he is the shortened name for Frightfully, Lurid, Idiotic, Numb minded, Twit!" I said pompously as I conjured myself a glass of orange juice.

Voldermort let out a high pitched chuckle which sent shivers up my spine "Ah Melody how I wish I were younger, you would have been my queen," He said sweetly

"But than again that can be arranged," He said laughing; I laughed with him though I felt rather disgusted.

"My Lord, do not joke of such things, I am not worthy to even kiss the hem of your robes let alone the dirt upon you walk," I said wiping my forehead mentally.

"That is why I admire your service Melody, Now be off, I need my rest, Wormtail? Wormtail! Fetch me my blankets!" He shrieked.

I bowed my head "Goodbye my lord, I will see you soon and better I hope," I said as I stepped out the room. 'I hope that Harry wins this battle!' I stepped outside of the old mansion onto the grass.

I charmed my broomstick into a small rope and I morphed into an owl. I clutched the rope in my claws and took off.

Back at Home while all of this is happening. 

"Lee? where did she go in such a hurry and what do we not know?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, come on Lee, we're her friends too, I think we deserve the right to know" Alicia said sternly.

"Come on mate, we want to know about her weird powers and stuff, we have the right to an explanation," Fred said smartly as George nodded his head.

"And I'd like to tell you everything, but I can't I've been sworn to secrecy," Lee said bowing his head low.

"Well, would it be alright if we got an explanation as to why she has her powers?" Oliver butted in calmly directing all attention to him since he had barely said anything the whole night.

"Well, That should be alright, but I didn't tell you," Lee said hushing everyone before sitting down on the couch were Melody had once sat.

"She's an ancient God…A Reincarnation of one of its spirits," Lee said as an awkward silence followed before laughter erupted in the room.

"Lee come on that's just…not true, come on what's the real truth?" Fred said slapping him on the back. Lee looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"That is the truth, she is one of the mythical gods, no one is sure which one yet, but we think it might be a combination," Lee said scratching his chin.

"Your-your not joking?" George said his face half smiling, half in shock.

"No I'm not! She's got special powers were she can do anything given the opportunity and chance, she just needs to be given the idea," Lee said standing up and pacing. "She can get in so much trouble if she's not careful! I mean at the academy she got hit by the crucio curse and it just rebounded off of her and all she got was a small scar the shape of a flame," Lee said panicky.

Katie reached out and grabbed his hand comfortingly. "Lee don't underestimate her, she did say 'if need be I can look after myself' don't you think you should believe her?" Katie said sweetly.

"Your right, but this power of hers, Grr! It's gotten her into so many tight spots and tough situations, like when Gregory Thompson accused her of…. Oh! And than when Carl Fredrickson tried the Avada Kedavra curse on her…and than when she got called in by the Ministry of Magic Hearing, she just gets in sooo much trouble I worry bout her," Lee ranted as he plonked himself on her bed.

"I wouldn't blame you mate, that's one heck of a handful, but what's with the someone trying to pull the killing curse on her?" Fred said as he came to sit by Lee.

Lee held his head in his hands "I. Can't. Tell. You." Lee breathed as he flung himself back on the bed.

"Why not?" George asked as he came to sit on Lee's other side.

"Because I swore I wouldn't and if I do I will be turned into an house elf, doomed to work for her for eternity," Lee said sadly.

"Eternity isn't _that_ long," George said patting him on the back.

"It's only as long as _forever_," Fred, said smartly which earned him a thwack in the head from a pillow aimed at him by Angelina.

"Ow that hurt!" Fred bellowed. "What did you do that for?" He said as he clutched his head throwing it back at her. Which she ducked and it hit Alicia.

Alicia angrily picked the pillow up and threw it, hitting Lee, he than picked up 2 pillows off of the bed and threw them deftly hitting Katie off of the couch with a loud thud and knocking Oliver in the face who had been looking out of the balcony window.

Oliver looked at him angrily picking the pillow up; Lee cowered away behind Fred and George. Everyone in the room picked up a pillow eyeing their opponent carefully, until everyone threw theirs at the same time. Each pillow zoomed through the air before coming to a halt in mid air in front of the victims.

_Back to Melody's point of view._

I landed softly on the balcony, I saw them all crowding around Lee I scampered behind the wall and listened intently to Lee's explanation, 'So he's explain my powers, that's alright I suppose,' I was alright with the explanation until I heard pillows being thrown. I clicked my beak transfiguring my broom to it's full size and than I clicked my beak again.

I slid open the balcony door catching a surprised Lee and Katie while the pillow were suspended in the air in front of them, Alicia and Angelina clutching the pillows mid hit, Fred and George looking guilty pointing at each other while Oliver looked knowingly at me a loose grip on a cushion.

I morphed into my human form "Okay who told?" I said leaning on one hip. As everyone looked at me in shock when reality has suddenly set in.

Everyone's finger pointed to Lee as they scrambled away from him onto the couch.

Lee looked terrified. I held my finger pointedly at him and walked across the room staring intently at him. "You know what will happen now since you broke the contract, I definitely wouldn't mind a house elf, right now," I said accio'ing my wand into my grasp.

"_Blumenduo_" I said as a spout of pink and red cheery blossoms erupted from the tip of my wand. I held my wand in the air giggling as they showered down on everyone.

"Lee I know you didn't tell them, only about my powers, thank goodness too! I wouldn't want to memory charm you again, its hell working out your brain," I said falling onto the bed as everyone fell into a fit of giggles.

"You've done it before?" Lee asked slightly apprehensively as he leaned back looking at me.

I cradled his cheek "No I haven't, and I don't intend to," I said sitting up as an owl fluttered into the room.

I took the letters off it and gave it an owl treat from Naenae's (My owl) perch. I opened it and read the letter.

"_Dear Melody Scarlet Pearce_

_I have heard about your last encounter with the dark lord and require you to attend to Hogwarts 2 days earlier prior the arrival of the other students, we have many matters to discuss and many problems to sort out before school, Professor McGonagall will arrive at your house tomorrow at 9am to escort you to Hogwarts. You may bring your newly found friends the same day if they so as wish._

_Yours Sincerely Dumbledore._"

The letter immediately burst into flames as everyone looked at me curiously. "I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and you guys can come as well if you like," I said holding my fingers to my mouth from the burn the letters gave me.

"Dwoo you van woo come?" I said taking my fingers out of my mouth and pointing my wand at it causing the burns to significantly stop hurting.

"Only for you, I'll go to school early," Lee said standing up and pulling me up with him.

I looked out my window and saw the sun setting "Have you guys had lunch today?" I said just remembering as the sun began to set.

"Yeah, Gretchen made us some P.B and J and we had some healthy snacks courtesy of Oliver," Fred said glaring at Oliver who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, while Jay-jay and Bethany were eating some fried chicken, chips, chocolate cake. The works, it was torture," Alicia said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"…And all we got was carrot and celery sticks, oh and this weird muggle protein bar?" Fred said looking weirdly at Oliver.

"It wasn't a protein bar. It was a nutritious energy slice," Oliver said defensively.

I began to giggle at them "Don't worry guys, I'll get Gretchen to make us a yummy food, which is low fat," I said looking at Oliver, who smiled at me "But still tastes like heaven and bonuses it's healthy!" I said to the girls who broke into identical smiles pulling me into a group hug. We broke apart at the sound of someone knocking on my door

"Could you excuse me a minute," I said standing up as I heard someone knock on the door.

I peeped my head around the door and smiled "Oh, Hi Gretchen," I said smiling.

She curtsied at me "We'll be serving Dinner in the garden today," She said curtseying before leaving me.

"Hey guys!" I yelled catching them looking at each other weirdly. I eyed them curiously. "We'll be having Dinner in the garden," I said walking into my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Lee called as I closed the door in his face.

"What do you think? I'm getting dressed for Dinner, we have company!" I said smiling as I heard them all shuffling outside the door. I slipped my trackies off my knees and pulled off my feet.

"Guests?" Lee said sceptically, "Why didn't you tell us? We would have brought some formal clothes with us too," He said his voice slightly high as I took off my tracksuit top.

"Because 'you are' the guests," I said giggling as I heard Fred and George sigh.

"You don't need to dress up for us!" Alicia said through the door assuringly as I paced around looking for an appropriate dress.

"Yes she does!" Lee said which earned him a slap across the head. I stopped at the sight of a black satin dress. I nodded my head in approval as I pulled it off the hanger and took it out of its wrap.

"It's alright guys, I like dressing up! It's all good," I said slipping into the dress. I walked around my clothes rack towards my shoe rack and found a pair of black strappy shoes. 'Perfect,'

"You REALLY don't need to do this for us!" Angelina bellowed through the door as she banged her fist against it.

I held my wand to my hair putting it in a loose bun with loose curls falling onto my back. "I'm half way done so don't worry," I said putting on my heels and applying some make up.

I opened the door and heard everyone gasp. "What? Please tell me I got the dress on the right way round," I said looking down at my dress. Half twirling so I could see.

"You look, wow!" Lee said walking up to me and holding me at arms length.

"You look gorgeous!" Angelina and Alicia said sighing at me. I half smiled not really sure why?

"I wish I could look that great in that dress," Katie said leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder.

'Grumbles, ' I swiftly walked out Lee's grasp and walked towards the door swaying my hips provocatively. I turned my head and saw Lee with his jaw open, Fred and George's lips slightly parted with eyes to match and Oliver staring dreamy eyed at me.

"Come on guys, its basically my leaving party!" I said racing out of the room and down the corridor, sliding down the rail of the stairs.

I landed chunkily on the floor as I heard everyone's yells behind me. "Hurry up!" I said turning to my right entering the living room.

I walked into the ballroom and quickly made my way to the veranda as I heard everyone catching up to me.

I stopped at the door and straightened up smoothing down my dress. I walked out casually and bowed at my parents. Who smiled at me and gestured the seats at another table.

"Evening Mum, Dad." I said curtly as I walked over to another table set for 8. I sat down at one end of the rectangular table as everyone greeted my parents politely and made their way over to me.

"Welcome everyone to Pearce's Parlour, thank you all for attending this banquet we are about to feast upon and um? Lets eat!" I said clapping my hands together as our first course was placed in front of everyone by one of the 3 housemaids.

Dinner was uneventful, though I noticed Oliver giving me shifty looks. I caught him staring at me 3 times before he decided to resume eating his food once I had caught him. I wiped the corners of my mouth and placed it beside my plate as I sipped my water.

"Well, I'm stuffed!" I said holding my stomach, I looked over at my parents and stood up swiftly "Please excuse me everyone, but I have to pack my things for tomorrow," I said walking out of chair and curtseying before I made my way out.

I walked into my room and grabbed my trunk, I opened it lazily as everyone came into my room and looked at me as I stood holding my chin looking at the empty trunk.

"You okay with packing everything?" Katie said breaking my train of thought.

I looked up, "Nah, I just hope I pack everything," I said waving my hand through the air as my cupboard door flipped open and clothes began rushing through the air narrowly missing Fred and George who had ducked at the noise.

My books came flying from my desk and swerved around Alicia's head making her hair whip around her face as my clothes folded neatly and became significantly smaller as it landed softly into my trunk on top of my books, any breakable objects sidled itself in between the clothes snugly, many pairs of shoes landed neatly on top of everything as the rush of wind stopped as the last resounding noise was my trunk shutting closed as the locks clicked securely.

I pointed at myself as I changed into a loose t-shirt and some shorts. I walked into the bathroom as everyone guffawed at me. Eventually I heard everyone begin talking animatedly.

I took my hair out, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked into the room and walked across the room grabbed my broomstick and placed it by my trunk.

I sat down on the floor on my fluffy rug tuning in to the conversation.

"Yeah, things have been a bit hard with us being far away from each other but relationships take work, on both parts" Katie said looking at Oliver who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what about you guys? Are you guys ever going to meet someone?" Oliver said which I noticed caused Angelina and Alicia to look on in shock before turning to Fred and George anticipation written clearly on their faces.

"Well, I've met my someone, I just…she's taken," George, said looking at his brother.

"Me too, to some guy I'm good friends with but…you know?" Fred said looking at the floor as the room became silent with uncertainty.

"You guys wouldn't be talking about me, would you? Because I would gladly swap you 2 for Lee," I said wiggling my eyebrows at them jokingly.

"Oh baby!" Fred exclaimed hopping off the bed as everyone laughed at his comment as he came over and helped me up.

"Save some for me!" George said enthusiastically.

I walked out of Fred's grasp and went over and plonked myself down on George's lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck as his arm wrapped around me securely.

"Ooh, that hits the spot!" I said sarcastically as everyone laughed merrily.

He held a hand over my mouth and leaned in on me as we pretended to make out. I leaned back and gasped.

"Wow! What a great Kisser!" I said laughing as my way over to Lee again and kissed him on the cheek playfully.

"Don't worry baby, there will always be a bit left for you," I said seductively.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be getting off to sleep? You've got to get up early tomorrow," Lee said reminding me, I rolled my eyes and slouched over to my bed climbing in to it.

"Hello? What about us?" Fred said jumping on the end of the bed as I pulled my covers up to my chin yawning loudly.

"Oh? Are you guys staying tonight again? And are you going to come with me tomorrow to Hogwarts?" I said propping myself up on my elbows.

"I'm going with you, my mum is going to send my stuff off with the train," Lee said nodding his head.

"Well, I can't come sorry" Alicia said exasperatedly

"Me either, sorry I'm supposed to be staying at my Nan's," Angelina stated as she looked at Fred wearily.

"I can't either, I've got work tomorrow, babysitting," Katie said bowing her head.

"Well we can! I'll get mum to send our stuff along with Ronnie," Fred exclaimed as he nudged George in the stomach.

"We can learn more about each other and teach you the tricks of the trade." Fred finished as realization dawned on his brother's face

"What about Ollie?" George said which earned him a glare from Oliver.

"Um? I don't know if it's appropriate, you know 1 girl, 4 guys?" he said confusedly.

"Well do you want to or not?" Lee said clapping him on the back.

"Uh? Sure?" Oliver said half smiling.

"So who's staying the night than?" I said carefully.

"Me, Fred, George, 'Licia and Ange'" Lee said counting everyone off his fingers.

"Kates? Aren't you staying?" I said looking at Katie, she shook her head and than looked at her watch.

"I've got to get home, dads picking me up for the weekend," Katie said as her friends shared a knowing glance of sympathy at her.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun than," I said sadly.

"I should leave now actually, he's coming round to pick me up in an hour and I've got to pack," Katie said standing up; Oliver got up reluctantly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Write to me, promise?" Katie said looking at Oliver who smiled weakly and nodded his head kissing her on the cheek.

"Only if you promise to write first,' Oliver said sweetly as Katie nodded at us and apparated away.

"Well, I better be off too, got to pack my things the old fashioned way," Oliver said rolling his eyes in my direction.

"Well excuse me, but if you want your things packed my way that can be arranged," I said flipping open my covers and swinging my legs out of my bed.

"You wouldn't dare," Oliver dared as I came to stand in front of him.

"I would," I said apparating to his house, as a second later he arrived next to me.

"Nice room." I said looking at Oliver as the moonlight reflected off of his face from the window.

"Thanks," He said looking at me intently. I tore my eyes away from his as he shook his head and switched in the light.

"Well, all the extras I assume to be packed are, your Quiditch plays, Girl magazines which you hide in a box you configured into a shoe, and some family memorabilia," I said smiling as Oliver blushed.

"You look adorable when you blush," I said pinching his cheek. "Anyway, time to pack," I said clapping my hands together as his trunk zoomed to a stop in front of us, it flipped open in time for everything to fly into it neatly. I saw pages and pages of Quiditch plays flying into the trunk landing softly on top of everything as I eyed them carefully.

"Interesting plays you've got there, but with the Yunik-tine's play you need to be going at a minimum speed of 110kilometres per hour which takes a really good flier and broom to do so," I said as his trunk slammed shut and locked itself, I pointed at his broom and it zoomed out in front of me.

"Interesting broom, I use to have one of these but found it can't handle sharp turns very well," I said touching the handle softly. "I'll let you borrow my broom when you play if you like?" I said looking up at Oliver.

"Really? I mean if it's okay with you?" he said trying to repress a smile.

"Sure" I said clicking his trunk over to my house next to mine. "Come on, let's get back, I want up on some shut eye." I said pushing Oliver as I ran towards the doors, as I reached the door I began to apparate as I felt Oliver's hands wrap around my waist.

"Oh ho! What's going on here?" Fred said laughing at something, I opened my eyes and looked around at everyone who was looking on in confusion and suspicion. I turned my head slightly and saw Oliver he smirked confusedly as I jumped out of his grasp.

"I was trying to read his diary, um mean journal," I said plonking myself once more in my bed. I noticed everyone was already dressed in Pyjamas and I patted the bed eagerly as everyone jumped in pell-mell.

I rested my head on Oliver's shoulder as Lee wrapped his arm around my waist. I placed my hand on Oliver's chest and sighed "Every girls dream, to be sandwiched between to guys," I whispered as I felt Oliver's chuckle rumble through my ear.

I closed my eyes, my body roaring with happiness.


	10. Oblivious to prying eyes

Chapter 10 –

"OWWWWW! Take this!" I yelled as I hit Oliver across the head with my pillow as he fell off the bed, I howled with laughter.

"Melody Scarlet Pearce!" Oliver said jumping off the floor and grabbing the pillow I hit him with, and hit me causing me to fall on top of Lee.

"Urgh…I don't want to get up…" Lee moaned as I rolled off him sniggering, I jumped off the bed and pushed Oliver playfully in the chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we saw Lee and the girls get up.

"Mel' sweetie, what's with the screaming? Huh?" Alicia had sat up and caught the smug look on Oliver and my faces. "Oliver, you have a girlfriend, remember?" She said warningly. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a giggle.

"Oh Oliver, darling," I said turning to him looking innocently bewildered. "I think we've been caught," I said fake gasping as Oliver slipped his arm from my shoulders to around my waist.

"My sweet, let us elope, to Paris," Oliver said pulling me in front of him. I wrapped my arm around his neck placing my other hand over his mouth and kissing my hand as we both separated howling with laughter.

"You guys, we got an hour before we have to leave," I said skipping into my closet. I closed the door behind me blocking out everyone moaning.

I picked out a black chiffon skirt, it fell just above my knees and a white cotton t-shirt along with some underwear. I held the clothes limply in my arms and walked out going straight for the bathroom.

I smiled as Fred let out a particularly loud snore and Angelina hit him with her pillow causing him to topple onto the floor by the bed, he waved as I passed him and opened the bathroom door and walked in.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on letting the hot water run. I began peeling my clothes off and threw them in the basket in the corner. I walked over to the mirror looking at my naked body. 'I suppose I am a little sexy?' I rolled my eyes at my self and walked into the shower.

I began shampooing and conditioning my hair. As I put a shower cap on waiting for the conditioner to set in I began to exfoliate my skin and cleanse it.

I pulled off the shower cap and let the water rinse out the conditioner in my hair, I walked out of the shower slipping on my towel and wrapping my hair in one too. I padded over to the mirror and began brushing my teeth and washing my face properly.

I heard the door open as I was drying my face in a towel. "Sorry, I'm sorry, um? I'll go, but can you hurry, I like um? Never mind, I'll wait, no actually can you? No I can't-" He began as he blushed bright red.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the adjoining room. I left Oliver to stand in there babbling as I passed him closing the door behind me.

I leaned slightly against the door sighing as my face regained its normal colour. I looked over at the baby pink bed and saw a small lump on it. I walked into the closet of Bethany's room and began to get changed.

I walked out of the closet all dressed and my hair dry, I sat down gently beside Bethany's small form and shook her shoulder gently, she mumbled incoherently. I poked her in the side causing her squeal and sit up she looked at me tiredly.

"I have to go to school today, Dumbledore wants to talk to me, k? So you have to be the big sister and look after Jay," I said as Bethany looked at me sadly.

"Can you talk to him before you leave, he never listens to me," Bethany said sitting up properly and looking at me.

"Alright, but I can't make any promises Beth," I said getting off her bed. "And I'm borrowing some slippers. The marble is killer on the feet," I said causing a giggle to slip out of Bethany's lips as I pulled on a pair of her ugg boots. I walked out her room and walked down the empty corridor hearing one of the girls squeal in my room. I rolled my eyes as a thud soon followed.

I knocked on Jay-jay's door and pushed it open, he was sitting in front of his chemistry set, wearing his giant goggles and lab coat. I heard the stereo playing some Beethoven and Schubert. He pointed at the lab coat and glasses on his coat rack for me to wear. I put them on and walked over to him.

"Whatcha makin'?" I asked as his potion turned a lumpy blue colour as he added fairy hair to the potion.

"I'm half way through making a truth serum," He said stirring the potion with his wand "I wanted to use it on Beth' she won't admit that she likes Oliver, when he clearly likes you, she has so-" "Wait!" I interrupted.

"He's got a girlfriend, so he can't like me!" I said causing Jay's potion to let off a poof of smoke. He put down his glasses and looked at me.

"Ahem, anyway why are you here?" Jay-jay said setting his glasses back down on the table.

"Oh, well I'm leaving to go to School today, business stuff, well anyway, Beth will be looking after you when mum and dad go to work so be nice to her okay?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What do I get out of it?" Jay-jay said using his bargaining tone. I rolled my eyes and tapped my chin thinking.

"I'll buy you some Zonko products first Hogsmeade trip," I said looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"10 Galleons worth." He stated firmly.

"5, I don't grow Galleon tree's like mum and dad," I said crossing my arms and looking intently at him.

"7 and one of your old brooms," he said grabbing his wand and waving it at the potion causing it to empty out of the cauldron.

"Fine, you can have one of my nimbus's," I said taking off the glasses and coat. I shook hands with Jay-jay causing a contract to pop out of nothingness. I signed it with jay's quill and he signed it after.

"I'm holding you to all terms and conditions prior to all other ones we made," I said rolling the contract up and popping a copy for Jay-jay and sending mine to my closet box of keep sakes.

"Well, I'm leaving in 20 minutes so see ya at brekkie," I said hanging the coat on the rack and putting the glasses on the shelf provided.

I jogged down the corridor and just as I was about to open the door it opened itself. "Hi, Melody? We were just going to go down for Breakfast," Lee said smiling at me.

"I'll just do my hair and put on my shoes, I'll meet you down there," I said walking past them into my room.

10 minutes later I was ready and skipping down the hall merrily. POP! I looked beside me and saw who I assume was Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor, I was just going down for a spot of breakfast, feel free to join us," I said gesturing her down the hall.

"Miss Pearce, don't be so formal, were all human here, and of course I'd like breakfast," She said smiling down on me.

I laughed and ushered her into the kitchen "Well take a seat and I'll get you something, what would you like?" I said walking over to the fridge.

"Whatever you're having, I don't want to be any trouble." She said sitting down on a stool.

I closed my eyes thinking of bacon and eggs and some toast. I opened my eyes and sat down at the stool forking my sausage and taking a bite.

"I never tire of seeing you use your powers, though I think you'd be best keeping it 'low key' in front of students at Hogwarts" she said slicing up her sausage before taking a bite.

"I'll keep that in mind, though I wish someone would have told me sooner, I told my newly acquired friends about it already," I said taking a bite out of a piece of bacon. I heard the veranda door swing open as pairs of feet scurried in.

"Oh hey guys, come on sit, down I'll get you guys a dish," I said as everyone walked into the room and sat down worriedly at the stool.

"Don't look at me like I'm a ghost, I am here as a guest not a statue," Professor McGonagall said from her seat, I looked at everyone who was looking terrified and edgy.

"Here!" I said snapping them food; I turned on the T.V and switched it to the movie channel watching 'white chicks' I laughed hysterically as a thief got tackled by Marcus.

"Okay, well, I'm done," I said putting down my glass of homemade pumpkin juice. I walked over and put the dishes in the sink and took everyone else's who was done as well.

"Well, I assume Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and you will be coming than" Professor McGonagall said wiping the corner of mouth with a napkin placing it on the plate as I took it and threw out the scraps sticking the plate in the washer.

"Yes, I assume we will be travelling by portkey since we are travelling in a large group." I said motioning at everyone who nodded dumbly.

"Well, yes, Professor Dumbledore said it would be a good idea considering, we don't want to be noticed," McGonagall said taking out a book called "first time flyers," I smiled. "Your trunks will be sent along later, with Hagrid who will be coming at 3 ok?" she said looking at the others and me.

"Well…I'll see you in a couple of days than, so bye guys" Angelina said hugging me as I she came up to me

"Yea bye, and look after yourselves" Alicia said once Angelina was done hugging me, she gave me a hug as I responded happily 'I love hugs!' I stepped beside Lee and Oliver, Oliver looked down at me sweetly before turning to see Fred kiss Angelina on the forehead and George kiss Alicia on the cheek.

I smiled as each one blushed. The twins came back and smiled smugly at each other, we nodded ours heads and each stuck a finger out to touch the book.

I felt the familiar tug around the navel and soon felt my feet plant down on the ground, I opened my eyes slightly and saw the famous bird at the top of the stairs.

"I'll see you guys' later, just hang out by the lake or something, I'll be out soon." I said as I reached the spiralling staircase, I stepped onto the moving platform; I looked up seeing the door come in to view.

"Wait! I think I should come too," Lee said grabbing my hand. I looked at him sombrely.

"I think I should go alone, it's really important, okay? I'll see you later," I said hugging him and opening the door.

I walked in and closed it behind me expelling a breath; I didn't know I was holding.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Melody, I assume you are well," Dumbledore called from his desk, he was sitting in his chair his fingers poised together as his gaze met mine.

"Yes Dumble- I mean 'Professor', and how are you?" I asked as I strode across the room.

"I am well, please take a seat," he said gesturing a chair in front of the desk, as I sat down he looked at me over his glasses. "I believe you had a meeting with Voldermort yesterday," He said casually as the famous twinkle, sparkled in his blue eyes.

I looked away. I always felt ashamed of even knowing Voldermort was alive. "Yes, Yes I did," I whispered, my glance wandering at the all too familiar room as my throat constricted.

"Do not be ashamed, Melody, what you are doing is saving lives. Saving lives that cannot be replaced with all the galleons in the world," His warm voice soothed. "Now, please continue as to what has happened," he said warmly.

I sighed and looked up at him "He is planning to regain his bodily form, he said something about kidnapping someone before he could get his body back and he also mentioned something about a tree wizened scrub?" I said scratching my chin, "Wormtail, er? Peter is his servant at the moment and Voldermort also has another, source of a follower one he did not name, I'm sorry, that's all," I said looking once again at the floor.

"That is a great deal of help, and I understand how much risk you put yourself in being a double agent for us, when the time comes you will be held high among those in the wizarding world, but for now, you are already being held high against your family and friends, I believe that, that is all you need," He finished as my gaze met his. I felt a wave of calm spread through me.

"Thank you Professor," I said inhaling deeply and exhaling.

"You may leave now if that is all, I believe that Jordan, Wood and the Weasely twins; are awaiting your presence outside by the entrance," He said smiling.

"Thank you professor, Good bye," I said walking out of the room. I walked down the spiral staircase and it sprung to life swirling up once again.

I skipped happily to the great entrance, and as soon I walked out and I chanted happily "I know you guys are out here so don't bother jumping out," I jumped off the last step and skipped all the way to the large oak tree by the lake, I climbed up it carefully getting up high enough that I was about 7 metres off the ground.

"Hey? Where did she go?" Fred said as I positioned myself so I could sit down on the branch my legs dangling lifelessly over them. I giggled slightly to myself 'man guys are soooo dense'

"She's probably gone back inside to tell Dumbledore something," Lee said sitting down on one of the tree roots as Fred and George sat on his left and Oliver on the right of him almost underneath me.

"Soooo? Mr Wood, I hear your having trouble in the romance department," Fred said smirking at Oliver.

"Not really, I just feel like Katie is expecting too much, like a typical female I guess," Oliver said as the guys shared a hearty chuckle. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"You got someone in the waiting wings or something than?" Lee said his left eyebrow slightly raised as his eyes bore curiosity.

"Well, no, sort of? I'm not sure, she's already got a boyfriend, but she doesn't seem to like him," Oliver said looking at the shimmery lake.

"So you're going to ditch Katie than? Cause man wouldn't want a chick like her to go to waste, she's damn fine!" Lee said as Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement.

I shuffled slightly in my seat, and began swinging my legs as the wind blew threw my hair 'Poor Katie, I hope she's not too attached to him,'

"But than again, I'd have to say that Lee's missus is pretty good competition, she's very 'no strings attached', if you get my drift," George said as Lee laughed.

I frowned at him waving my fingers in his direction. I watched as his hand was quickly drawn up to the back of his head and he looked around him as if something hit him. I giggled to myself, stifling it once I saw Oliver tilt his head up slightly.

"Stupid wind must have blew something at me," George said before looking at Lee again.

"Well me and her are more friends, than we are a couple," I considered his opinion, 'We have always been friends though, maybe…maybe he knows I know,'

"She's a great chick though, great to hang out with y'know?" Lee said looking at everyone.

"You forgot that she's flexible, athletic, hot and by the sounds of it available," Fred said getting a high five from George. Lee sighed aloud; I caught Oliver staring dreamily at the lake 'Wonder what's up with him?'

"I'll probably do it soon, unless she of course does it for me," Lee said looking at his feet. I looked around me for something and conjured it into a small stone; I looked at Lee aiming it. I threw the stone hitting him in the back of the head. He quickly whipped his head up and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Don't worry, I always thought it was weird when we kissed because your more like a brother than a lover," I called smiling down on their shocked faces.

Everyone began getting up, looking around nervously; I shifted slightly and heard a crack. I looked to the branch and saw it cracking at the end.

"Shit…" I said before I felt myself falling, I opened my eyes as I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Hello again," Oliver's soft voice called, I opened my eyes and smiled upon my saviour.

"Well, Mister Wood, maybe once your single we could work this out," I proclaimed, I saw something sparkle in his eyes but he quickly shook his head and looked down on me with a face which clearly said trouble.

"But for now Oliver…Sweetie, I believe that you are currently in a relationship and I would rather bite my own head off than pursue a relationship with you," He quickly walked over to the lake holding me slightly over the water.

"What was that you said again?" Oliver said hovering me over the water. I looked up at him warningly.

"I said that you are a -" I felt him shifting me slightly more over and I clung to his neck. "I said that I would rather bite my own head off than pursue -" He began loosening his grip on me, I clutched tightly to him. "Oliver, Come on! This isn't funny!" I squealed as I felt myself slipping from his grasp.

"Say it?" Oliver said edging himself towards the water. I shook my head no and he threw me up a bit and I clung to him frantically.

"Fine! You are so hot, sexy beast! And I can't wait to rip my own clothes off and have my way with you!" I said fake angrily, I caught a quick glimpse at Oliver who looked utterly shocked.

"Really?" He said looking at me weirdly,

"No!" I screamed cause I thought he was attempting to throw me in, I felt him place my feet gently on the ground; I looked up at him weirdly.

"You're not going to throw me in?" I said looking into his soft gaze, he looked down on me and I saw them fill with revenge (AN: Playful revenge! Not evil; I'll kill you, kind of revenge).

"No, you can do it yourself," He said poking me in the chest; I felt my feet stumble on the dirt and I grabbed whatever was nearest me before falling in.

"I'm going to kill YOU!" I screamed pushing Oliver's head under water.

I was doing so successfully until he flipped me over so I was underwater. I squirmed out of his grip and swam further into the water.

"You can't drown me, I'm 'athletic' remember!" I said giggling, diving into the water.

I swam under the water taking in the warmth of the dying summer heat. I turned my head slightly and felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I turned around and found myself face to face with Oliver.

Before I knew what was going on I felt his lips on mine I swear I was in heaven. 'Man this feels great, romantic, fantastic,' I felt him pull me if anything closer to him and I wrapped my arms more tightly around his neck. 'Wait!' I stopped kissing as my eyes opened. "Katie," I said thought it came out in a burst of bubbles.

Oliver looked at me weirdly before he released me as I swam to the top. I broke the surface, gasping for air I didn't know I needed.

I looked around and soon saw Oliver reappear on the surface. He looked panicked.

I lifted my arms up, levitating myself off the water. "What the hell was that!" I said looking down on Oliver as he swam over to the edge of the lake swiftly.

"It was self defence," Oliver said lifting an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and flew down next to him as he stood. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as Lee, and the twins' looked on confusedly. I thrust my hand into his chest pushing him in and running away laughing playfully as Lee, Fred and George tackled me down and we laughed happily, completely oblivious to prying eyes.


	11. Ellenoise Equador

Chapter 11

We continued playing until midday, when Fred, George and Lee decided to go to the kitchens and get us some lunch.

I lay down on my side, Oliver opposite me, both of us breathing heavy from an hour long game of tag and Oliver trying to tag me.

"So care to explain, what that kiss was about?" I said looking at Oliver.

"I don't know, it kind of just…happened? I mean didn't you want to kiss me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I slapped him playfully and giggled "Hello? I just broke up with my bestie. Right in front of his male friends, this will crush him! Let alone when Katie finds out." I said exasperatedly.

"Katie is not going to find out," Oliver said tilting his head slightly as his eyes penetrated mine. I shuddered.

"Fine, if Lee doesn't find out either, let's just say that you, um? Shall we say accidentally kicked me," I said rubbing my shin.

"Fine with me, I mean I either have to salvage my relationship with Katie-" 'NOOOOOO! PICK ME, PICK-me?' I shook my head and continued listening. "Or dump her and find someone, all my friends like and I lo-ike, like, I said like," Oliver said sitting up.

"Sure you did," I said as I saw the Twin's and Lee carrying a huge tray filled with goodies.

"Did we miss anything?" Lee said looking at me smiling, his arms bulging with an assortment of food.

"Me and Oliver were discussing what we were going to name our love child? I was think Gred Forge Wood, or Scarlet Wood Junior?" I said laughing as Oliver looked at me shocked.

Lee placed the platter down in between Oliver and me; I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Still friends right?" I whispered. He smiled and placed his arm around my waist.

"You know we always will be," He said shoving a slice of sandwich in his mouth.

"Good cause I want Oliver and my love child to have a proper dad," I said giggling and eating my sandwich as Lee laughed at Oliver's expression.

"Lighten up Wood, I was only joking," I said picking the pickle out of my sandwich and throwing it at him. It slapped him dead centre forehead, I smiled slightly trying to contain my laughter.

He slowly peeled it off his head and flicked it at the ground. He smiled at me, as I leaned back hiding behind Lee.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go over here," I said picking up my sandwich and sitting a little away from them. I slowly made my way on the other side of the tree; I got up and climbed it, putting an invisibility charm on me.

"Hey Mel' you can eat with us you…know?" Fred said from below me. I giggled and made my way up the tree. I saw him look up right through me, and I began to climb up higher.

"Mel, your tricks are getting old, you're looking at a pro right now!" Fred said looking at my legs. I picked an acorn out of the tree and threw it at him hitting him in the chest.

"Come on you can do better than that," Fred said puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand like a window. I looked down and saw Fred being invisibly pushed away.

"Cheat!" he yelled before I saw Oliver duck out beneath me. I smiled and clicked my fingers floating down to next to him.

"Hey Oliver," I whispered into his ear, he whipped around looking for me; I began to laugh until I felt his hand grab my arm clumsily.

"I got you!" he said looking right through me, I giggled and wrapped my arm around his neck playfully.

"If you had me, you would be able to see I'm not wearing anything," I said quirking an eyebrow as his eyes widened even though he was staring blankly into nothing.

"Idiot," I whispered before throwing a handful of mud in his face and running away, the invisibility spell fading as I jumped in between Fred and George.

"Melody," Oliver stated calmly walking over to us, hovering over me as I sunk in deeper between Fred and George.

"Don't like the looks of that mate," Fred said looking away from Oliver to his brother.

"Your right," George said looking to Fred, they nodded at each other "Here you can have her," He said pushing me into Oliver's outstretched arms. I heard Lee yell out 'run!' I pushed him in the chest away from me and ran.

I squealed loudly as he tackled me to the ground a little away from the guys, I had my eyes shut from laughing so hard. Oliver was sitting on my lower half tickling me until I heard someone yell out

"OLIVER! HEY I CAME…early. What's going on here?" I opened my eyes and tilted my head in the direction and saw none other than Katie. I tried to scramble away but Oliver was still sitting on me.

"Hi, Katie," I said smiling weakly. I looked up and saw Oliver smile weakly before clambering off of me.

"Hey, Katie, I didn't know you were going to come today, I thought you had to baby-sit?" Oliver said coolly, though his eyes said different.

"They cancelled-" she said looking at me eyeing up the situation, "- so I thought I'd come and spend my time with you," She said walking over to Oliver and kissing him on the lips. I giggled as I saw Oliver frowning.

"Is something funny Mel?" Katie said slightly glaring at me. I smiled weakly.

"I just remembered how great it is to see you kiss, it's so adorable!" I said looking sympathetically at Oliver who looked horrified until Katie looked at him.

"See sweetie, we look adorable when we kiss," Katie said kissing him again. I sniggered and stood up.

"It's getting late, I'm heading up for some din-din, yo' g's want to cruise wit me?" I said posing like a homie, which earned me a few laughs.

"Come on bitch, let's get down and grab some grub," Lee, said walking over to me homey like. I giggled and ran up to the Entrance.

"Oi, hurry up! Suns dying out!" I said running into the great hall, I saw that the room had been replaced with one large round table in the centre enough to fit about 12 people. I rushed over to take a seat not noticing anybody else sitting at the table.

"So what house do you want to be in?" I turned my head to look at Fred who had asked the question.

"Uh, I'm not sure maybe Slytherin, just joking." I said noticing the expressions on their faces. I pulled the closest dish towards me and began to eat.

"I might go into Slytherin, cause I admit I have a little evil streak, though I could go in Ravenclaw, I am sort of smart, I guess, or maybe even Hufflepuff, people say I'm awfully nice…But I hope I get into Gryffindor, I think I've got more bravery than my heart can handle!" I finished while shoving a piece of steak in my mouth.

"You know you sounded quite vain there," Lee said spooning a small mountain of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Hey! I'm not vain, I just happen to know all my qualities to their full extent, better knowing than not knowing at all!" I said poking my tongue at him.

"She has a point," Katie said nodding her head. I wrapped her in a one armed hug.

"Thank you," I said smirking at Lee as he rolled his eyes.

An awkward silence followed, all of us eying the other with apprehension. I quickly finished my food and I gently put down my utensils and placed my knife and fork down 'man, I'm stuffed!'

"Okay, I'm going on another tour of the castle. I want to see everything, just in case…" I said standing up and getting ready to go.

I picked up my cloak that I earlier had discarded and pulled it around me tight.

"Laters," I said waving goodbye to them and walking out of the great hall.

I roamed through all the corridors immediately finding the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitories using my magic, though I had trouble spotting the Slytherin one, but decided it was not to be worried about just yet.

I walked up many stairs, going down a few than back up some other ones. I looked at the wall thinking thoroughly about everything that Oliver had done today. '…I hope Katie doesn't find out about the kiss but than again…what if she does?' I began pacing down the corridor. 'I wish I could just…I so want to ride my broom right now, I need some air.' I turned on my heel and began jogging down the corridor towards the quiditch pitch.

I smiled to myself thinking of earlier muggle fighting skills I had learned last summer. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed releasing all my pent up tension as I got to the middle of the pitch, I began punching thin air and kicking until I hit something solid.

I opened my eyes "Sorry Katie," I said as she clutched at her eye.

"It's fine," She said letting go to reveal the beginning of a black eye. I winced at it.

"Are you sure you don't want to rush up to see the nurse, she does wonders," I waving my hand towards the castle.

"I want to know why you were screaming and yelling? It can't be that bad, y'know Hogwarts," Katie said tilting her head as she dropped her hand.

"Hogwarts? Bad? Oh, I mean yeah, it's just not the same, it's really new to me," I said stomping away, mentally wiping my forehead 'I can't get a break here,'

"Look, you'll get use to it, I promise," Katie began placing a gentle hand on m shoulder. "But for now, you just have to go with the flow," She finished with a slight giggle.

"I don't know…" I began looking up at the sky, "I miss my family, and at my old school we stayed at home," I said wiping away an angry tear ' Man she is so gullible…I hate that she has Oliver-I did not just think that. I did not just think that!'

"Come on, let's get inside," She said putting a hand on my lower back.

"I need to go somewhere…alone, I just need some space," I said wiping another fake tear 'Man I am so good at acting.'

"Oh, Okay, send us a note when you want any of us to pick you up, okay?" She said smiling.

I nodded and we separated her going towards the common room and me towards my own allocated room. 'Hey I didn't tell anyone that I'll be in this room, I could tell Katie…nah!' I snickered to myself as I stood before the painting of a witch about my age with brown wavy hair; she had it tied back in a ponytail and wore a black dress cloak over an old aged cream dress with white trimmings, she had deep blue eyes.

"Hi?" I said carefully, her head snapped to me and she knelt down on the floor looking at me intently.

"Are you the owner of my room? Dumbledore said a girl was staying here, I don't mind really, I get lonely sometimes and like to talk to people but the other paintings don't like talking to me. I have no idea why? Is it because I wear black? I can't help it I was painted that way. So you're staying in my room? My room is really pretty. It's all white, I know my dress totally contrasts with it, but it's a really pretty kind of white like a cream colour and it's got pretty pink cushions and all this other stuff that looks-" She began hurriedly.

"- Um? Could you let me in?" I said tilting my head as if I could see behind her.

"Oh! Sorry, I tend to talk a lot, I can't help I just babble on and on and on and on-" she began, I coughed "-Oh sorry. Right what do you want your password to be?" She asked.

"Um? How's about Quigley puffs?" I said smiling as she giggled.

"Those candy's where yummy…" She laughed, as she swung open to let me in.

"I like your room…um? What is your name?" I asked as she appeared on a portrait on the other side of the door.

"Oh my name is Candace Sweet, Candy for short, what's your name?" She said walking through various portraits of fruit bowls and flower meadows.

"My name is Melody, Melody Scarlet Pearce, but people just call me Mel," I said moving over to the closet, I saw my clothes already filed away in perfect order along side some of my shoes.

:Knock! Knock:

I spun around 'who is at my door? I didn't tell anyone I was here yet?' I pulled out my wand and moved over to the door as Candy skipped over to the portrait.

I listened intently as she talked to the person.

"Hi son. How was your day? Are you here to see Melody?" Candy asked.

'Son? That's not right? Who do I know who's mum's name is Candace Sweet?'

"Of course mother," A familiar male voice answered. "My day has been great since I've come to visit you," he replied, 'That…no way!' I retched open the portrait.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I asked with wide eyes, I looked back at the Candace; her eyes were the same as Dumbledore's.

"I see you've met my mother," Dumbledore said chuckling at my expression.

"As I do enjoy talking to my mother outside your dormitory I think it would be polite for you to invite me in," He said waving a hand across my glazed over eyes.

"Oh sorry, come in," I mumbled stepping back so he could come in.

"Now I think it would be best…for your safety of course that we have a private sorting ceremony, as to whether or which house you belong, you will remain to have access to this room of course," He said smiling as he pulled out the sorting hat, he gestured for me to sit down and I sat down in a plushie cream armchair.

The hat sidled on top of my head and began questioning me until I finally yelled, "Sort me already and stop stalling!" I blushed, as Dumbledore looked down on me a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh right, you will be a…equador!" it yelled, I looked at Dumbledore who smiled.

"I presumed this would happen, exactly why I gave you my old room," He sat down opposite me and conjured up a tray of tea and cookies. He offered me a cup and I took it happily.

"Professor? What is an equador? I thought there were only the four houses?" I asked placing the cup gently in my lap.

"Well an equador is someone who fits into all houses and is sort into a special category as in Equador, you see…the founders of this school had one other partner…Ellenoise Equador," He said a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"Another founder? Why isn't this an official house than?" I asked as he sipped his tea.

"Ellenoise was the main founder of Hogwarts, she chose to have her friends to be the captains of the houses, she was the one who came up with the idea of the school, her name is not mentioned because she asked it not be," He began as I nodded my head.

"Though unbeknownst to her the remaining four, decided to create a special house, much likely for her, one with all the qualities of Ellenoise, and was made exceptionally different from other students, 'the one to overcome' as Salazar once said," He said as I looked at him curiously.

"The one to overcome? That's not right? The prophecy said that Harry-" I began

"A prophecy may be made, but it depends on the prophesised to follow through," He said looking at me intently as it dawned on me.

"So…Harry doesn't have to kill Voldermort?" I asked as he nodded.

"Precisely, it is up to him to decide on that choice, as for now, he may believe he must, but he is young, he does not yet under"

"So, I'm in your old room?" I asked finding it hard to believe that Dumbledore was once a teenager as myself and had stayed in this room.

"Most definitely, I must say the colour has changed significantly." He said looking around the room.

"Is it okay, that I feel a little weird right now?" I asked as he chuckled at me, I nervously sipped my tea.

"Of course, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," He said smiling at me. I smiled back sheepishly, before a stern look crossed his face.

"Now for more important matters," He said as I sipped my tea again looking at him to go on.

"I am appointing you an honorary head prefect, you will be in charge of the other prefects alongside another head prefect," He began as I nodded my head at him.

"Also for you being a double agent for us…I think it best if you were to tell someone before you are to leave school grounds again, it would get awfully suspicious for you to go on missions with us and for you to attend Tom's re-unions." He said looking at me over his glasses. I looked away sadly 'Guess that means no more sneaking out,'

"I ask that you only tell limited people about your special condition, people would get suspicious of you and in turn about your disappearances, now on a lighter note," He said as I placed the cup on the tray and picked up a cookie biting it happily 'Mmmm…chocolate fudge…oh-uh right, listening-I'm listening,'

"When asked what house you are in, you will say you are of whatever house you like and points will go on accordingly but you must remember what house you are in, I'd recommend Slytherin as it would raise the least suspicions, among you peers of the Death Eaters, but I'd say Gryffindor as for your new found friends…I suppose you are in quite a bend?" He asked, as I looked at him with an expression of utmost confusion. He smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure you will find an answer, as for talking to your head of house, I'd like you to refer to me instead, as I am sure you will inevitably get in trouble," He said smirking over his glasses at me again as I blushed hiding myself in my cookie.

"As for everything else, I am sure you will be able to think of something," He said as he sipped his tea and placed the cup on the tray.

"As for me, I think I should be off, order business," He said standing up as I stood up walking him to the door.

"Visit sometime?" Candace asked as Dumbledore nodded at her as he pulled open the portrait door and left.

"You think he will?" I asked as she nodded happily.

"And if he doesn't he normally sends a message from one of the other portraits, he's very considerate," She said smiling at me. I glanced at the clock it was already time for a snack, I walked over to my trunk pulling it open and found my pyjamas and toiletries. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, my strawberry shampoo scent wafting through the air as I walked out all fresh and clean. I placed my toothbrush in the holder by the mirror and walked out with a towel around my head. I tossed it in the laundry basket on the way out as I let it dry naturally. I grabbed my robes from my trunk and looked around for Candace.

"I'll be back later, if I don't come back, I'll send a message from the fat lady," I said as I left the room pulling on my robes, I shrugged them on as I felt the cold marble beneath my feet, I clicked my fingers and hopped along as I pulled on my bunny slippers. I turned down a few corridors yawning, I walked down a few flight and finally found the painting and tickled the pear as it giggled at me. I clutched the doorknob and walked in, I saw down at a table as I saw tiny elves wandering around.

"What may Plato, get you?" The elf asked, his eyes glossy and an awaiting expression.

"Uh? I'll have a thermostat of hot chocolate, one pint of Butterbeer mixed in too, and a pack of chocolate fudge cookies," I said as I yawned the elf bowed low before a couple of other elves handed them to me. I opened the thermostat and poured myself a cup and put the cap back on lodging it under my arm, alongside the biscuits as I thanked them and walked out eating a biscuit and sipping hot chocolate. I pushed open the door tiredly.

"OW!" I looked around confusedly as my sight fell on Fred, he looked at me surprised before pulling me out and pulling the door closed only for me to see George clutching his nose.

"Sorry," I said lodging the biscuit in my mouth and helping him up.

"Is that Hot Chocolate?" He asked eyeing the thermo. I smiled at him, nodding.

"And a pint of Butterbeer," I said as he looked at me with an intrigued expression.

"Sounds tasty," He said as Fred nodded. I smiled at them knowingly.

"I was just going to pay you guys a visit," I said as Fred looked at me questioningly.

"And get us tipsy off Butterbeer?" George said looking abashed.

"Probably to take advantage of us-" Fred said smirking at his twin.

"Cause we're sexy man beasts," George said flexing his biceps. I looked at the two sceptically before sipping the Hot Chocolate and walking off.

"I'll go get some more food," George said as I heard the pear giggle and the door open and close as Fred's footsteps followed me.

"Where you going now?" He asked as I shrugged, putting the flask in my right pocket and the cookies in the left, I grabbed a cookie eating it and handing one to Fred as he smiled shoving the whole thing in his mouth disgustingly.

"I don't know, just walking I guess," I said as I heard Fred coughing, I smiled and handed him my Hot Chocolate as he drank it happily.

"Wonderful concoction, might loosen El Capitan," He said before we both turned around seeing George running up to us with arms full of food. I rolled my eyes as he handed some to Fred.

"I hear we will be loosening up El Capitan? Is this a request or conquest?" George said walking on my left side as we made our way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I think we should make it a conquest…for Melody," Fred said turning to me. I shrugged my shoulders as we walked up a flight of stairs.

"Whatever I'm tired, I might just crash on one of you guys bed," I said as they both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Did you hear that-" Fred began looking excitedly at George

"She just said she'd do a-" George began

"-A conquest for us, yes and that she-" Fred said more excitedly

"-Might sleep in one of our beds! I heard-" George said skipping a step up the stairs as I yawned.

"-Merlin does love us! Thank Heavens, Merlin loves us!" Fred said looking up as I rolled my eyes, the fat lady coming into view.

"While- for your conquest we would like you to seduce our captain, boy he needs some," Fred began looking at his brother.

"And than you can sleep in my bed," George said nodding at his brother as he nodded as well smiling before slapping him over the head. I yawned tiredly.

"Yeah, whatever, seduce Oliver and sleep with George, whatever," I yawned as I looked at the fat lady.

"'Permission Granted', also send a message to Candace Sweet, tell her I'll be sleeping in the Gryffindor quarters tonight please?" I asked as she nodded and pulled out a random scroll scribbling on it, she threw it over to some other painting of a young boy.

"Send that to Candace Sweet, Howie!" She yelled before swinging open. I walked in tiredly, only for yelling to enter my ears.

"WHO ARE YOU KIDDING OLIVER!" I heard someone screech, I glanced at Fred who looked worriedly at George.

"We shouldn't of left them together too long," Fred said as George nodded, we made our way into the room only to see Oliver and Katie glaring red faced at each other.

"OBVIOUSLY I'M KDDING YOU AREN'T I? OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T BE PACKING A FKING TANTRUM AT ME" Oliver yelled into Katie's face as she blushed scarlet and glared death at him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I KNEW I SHOULD OF ASKED LEE ON THAT DATE!" Katie yelled back as Oliver glanced to his left before looking back at Katie even more angrily.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY ASK LEE! HE'S RIGHT THERE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"FINE I WILL! Uh? Lee, want to go out sometime?" She asked looking a petrified Lee. I held my head in my hand shaking it 'He always gives in under pressure,'

"Um…sure?" He answered as Katie smiled triumphantly at Oliver, who glared at Lee.

"AT LEAST _HE_ HAS SOME SENSE!" Katie started yelling again, I stepped into the room wiping my eyes tiredly as I walked up to Lee who looked relieved. I sat down next to him snuggling my head on his shoulder.

"YEAH, BUT AT LEAST I HAVE TASTE!" Oliver yelled as I frowned at all the yelling, I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw George pointing at my pocket. I reached in and grabbed my cookies handing it to him and pouring myself a cup of Hot Chocolate, sipping it.

"WHAT? MELODY IS- oh hi Melody?" Katie said smiling artificially at me. I rolled my eyes, sipping the Hot Chocolate yawning.

"I don't think it's a good idea if I seduce, Oliver right now," I said looking at Fred and George as they both looked at me shocked and amused, as Katie looked at me in jealousy and horror. Oliver with a unsure smile and Lee shaking his head a small smile on his lips.

"Did you just say you would seduce Oliver?" Katie asked looking pointedly at Oliver. I nodded my head before sipping my drink again.

"Yup, courtesy of George and Fred Weasley, I'm also going to sleep with George tonight after supposedly," I said before yawning, I stood up and began walking over to the boys' stairs.

"Come on guys' lighten up it's the holidays, no more fighting, it causes wrinkles," I said as I rolled my eyes and gestured for Lee to follow me, he glanced back at everyone nervously before following me hurriedly. I found the fifth year dorm and pushed open the door. I walked over to one of the beds and poured him a drink. He took it smiling before drinking the whole cup. I handed him the thermostat and picked a bed to the right of his and pulled open the curtains. I fell face first and smiled.

"Sleep…must sleep, help. Undress. Too tired. Sleep. Must…" I muttered as Lee laughed and came over to me. He pulled my robes off of my shoulders as I lay on the bed lazily.

"Lee! Taking advantage of a girl, while I never-" George said from the doorway as I peeped open my eye.

"Yeah, _you never_ George- _I _would. Let me help you!" Fred said running over and picking me up bridal style as I tiredly lay in his arms.

"Just put me in bed, I'm tired," I yawned as Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"Guess it's my turn tonight George," Fred said as George ran over and they began to fight over me playfully, tossing me between each other.

"What's going on here!" Oliver asked from the doorway.

"If I seduce you, will you let me sleep afterwards?" I asked looking at him as he nodded, rolling his eyes. I clambered out of Fred and George's arms and looped my arm through Oliver's.

"Lead the way seducee," I said as he led me down the corridor, he got to the very last door and pushed it open with a key, where a large super king sized bed lay centre of a lavish looking Red and Gold room. I smiled and ran over to the bed. I climbed into the covers.

"What? Aren't you going to strip for me?" He asked walking over to me; I rolled over onto the right side.

"Fred and George done it already," I said tiredly as Oliver climbed in on the left.

"So what happened to the seducing?" He chuckled. I leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, you were great, Nigh night," I said before rolling over and closing my eyes cuddling one of the many pillows as I fell into a deep sleep a small smile placed on my lips.

"_Oliver stop, what about Katie?" I giggled as Oliver began suckling on my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me close to him his hands roaming up and down my bare back as I arched into him, my hands running through his hair. _

"_Stuff Katie, all I want is you," He whispered, I pulled his face up and pulled his face towards mine crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. His hands running up and down my body lightly, causing me to shudder with anticipation. _

"Nah, she just slept I reckon," a voice drifted through my ears.

"So…him and Katie?" A familiar voiced answered.

"Are over, it seemed apparent after last night, in other words, she finally clicked," Fred said as his chuckled chuckled. I scrunched my face, rolling over.

"Shh! She's waking up," Fred muttered, as I pulled the blanket up to my chest. I smiled to myself stretching my arms as I slowly sat up. I scrunched my eyes before blinking as I looked around.

"George! Fred! I'm not decent!" I said pulling the covers up to my neck as the guys smiled at me.

"Your wearing your pyjamas, don't you remember?" Fred said as I frowned, I lifted the blanket and saw I was indeed wearing my pyjamas.

"I guess it was a dream than," I said blushing as the two sniggered.

"What kind of dream was it? I bet it was a nice dream?" Fred said glancing at George. I blushed and pulled the covers over my head and curling up in the blankets.

"I'm having a nightmare go away!" I yelled as the two laughed at me. I clutched tightly at the blankets before feeling them pried away from my hands as I curled up on the bed shivering.

"You guys suck," I muttered with eyes closed before squealing as I felt two arms pick me up, I opened my eyes and saw Fred smiling on me.

"I bet you were having a dirty dream…" He said, as I blushed trying to get out of his arms.

"Put me down Fred!" I screamed as he stood there looking at me.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," He said as I glanced at the other confusedly before they both started laughing. I held my thumb and forefinger in front of his face as he froze.

"Put me down and no one get's hurt," I said staring at him. He slowly put me down gently; I began backing away towards the door my fingers poised in front of me. I glanced at the door and smiled before running out hearing the two run after me. I ran down the corridor screaming as the two laughed chasing me. I ran down the first set of stairs crashing into the wall, I glanced up and saw the twins taking the steps two at a time. I turned and began going down the next lot before landing on the common room floor as the two jogged down the stairs with smug expressions.

I crab walked away from them before walking into someone's legs I looked up and saw Oliver a smile. I scrambled away from them and saw another set of stairs. I glanced around seeing the three look at me. I smirked and ran up the girls' stairs. I pushed open the 6th year dorm and stopped at the sight.

"OH MY- I'm sorry! I'll go!" I said my voice slightly high as I saw Katie pulling her skirt down and Lee looking at me with wide eyes.

I pulled the door closed behind me, and walked over the stairs sitting on a step as I heard Katie's hushed whispers in the room. I saw the stairs turning into a slide and made to get up, only to see the door open and Katie looking down at me confused, as my grip slipped and I slid down the slide, only to be caught up in someone's arms and tossed over a shoulder. I looked up confusedly into a pair of brown eyes.

AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I am _so_ sorry, about my lack of updating. I have been having the most trouble with new ideas for this story, but I recently got a jolt of ideas, so I should be updating more quickly.

Special Thanks to Beauiful Enigma, xOliversWood and anyone else who review me…continue reviewing with your views for my story.


	12. Showing weakness

AN: just a little note, thanks for all the review, as for that anonymous one… 'Someone Who cares'? I hope you like this one, and plus…nobody is perfect, as much as we'd like to think it.

But yea thanks for all the nice reviews, it's really motivating for the chapter update.

Chapter 12 –

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked smugly, before looking confusedly behind me. I placed both hands on Oliver's face pulling him into a kiss as he kissed back confusedly. I gestured for Lee and Katie to go and heard the portrait open and close before releasing Oliver from the kiss. I wiped my lips on my hand.

"Sorry, I needed my fix," I said as George put me down. I bit my bottom lip nervously before running for the portrait, Fred and George's laughter filling my ears as I pulled it open and ran down the corridor. I skidded to a halt on the platform of the moving staircases. I saw them nearing and done a few steps back before running and leaping, I clicked my fingers as I floated onto the other landing as the stairs began to change. I smirked as they looked at me frowning playfully. I winked and made a run for it, I turned a few corridors and saw Candace sitting lazily in the painting. I glanced around the corner hearing Oliver say something.

"Hey your back! Ther-" Candace said seeing me, a smile spreading over her face. I glanced again before looking at Candace.

"Quigley Puffs, meet you inside," I said as she opened and let me in. I leaned against the frame, listening intently. I heard there feet slow in front of the painting.

"Sugar mice," Fred said as Candace giggled at him.

"You can't come in anymore, Fredrick Weasley," She giggled as I heard him sigh.

"Did you let in a girl, with black hair, brown and violet eyes?" George asked. Candace giggled again.

"I can't tell you who I let in, it's against what I'm painted for," She said, I sighed.

"Well thanks anyway Candace, bye," Fred said as their footsteps began retreating. I sighed wiping my forehead.

"Thanks Candace," I said as she appeared next to me.

"As I was trying to say ther-" She began again.

"-Is a guest," I turned my head and saw someone I wasn't expecting. He fingered a photo frame on the table before walking up to me cornering me by the door.

"The Dark Lord, has asked me to come watch over you, protect you from all the mudbloods," He spat, I rolled my eyes ducking his arm and breath, I walked over to my trunk.

"It's not me that needs protection, Marcus, it's the mudbloods, you must remind our Lord that you must win their trust to win a victory," I said as he chuckled, turning around to face me. I rummaged through my trunk finding some clothes. I found some black clothing, my black cloak and mask. I placed them on my bed.

"You know, we could make a perfect team you and I, the Slytherin _king_ and _queen_," He said walking up to me; I walked into the bathroom my clothes tucked tightly under my arm. I turned on the shower and placed my clothes on the counter.

"I'd rather be Slytherin princess with Malfoy than you," I growled as Marcus glowered at me. I gestured for him to leave and charmed the door so it was anti-charmable, jinx-able and curse-able, before stripping. I quickly washed up and pulled on my dark clothing. I looked in the mirror sighing as I shrugged into the black robes. I looked at the mask disgusted; I applied some dark eyeliner and mascara before placing the mask in my pocket. I walked out of the bathroom tying my hair up in a ponytail as I glimpsed Marcus lying on my bed lazily flipping through a magazine. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my wand off a near by table and opening the door. I glanced both ways before striding down the corridor. I saw Oliver down the corner and turned sharply to my left. I strode faster as I heard his footsteps follow me.

"Hey Mel'! Where you going?" Oliver asked as he fell into step next to me. I frowned.

"Tell Dumbledore, I'll be back soon. I have business to attend to, tell no one other than him or McGonagall," I said, staring ahead of me as I heard more footsteps.

"What?- where are you going? Melody-" He began.

"Wood." As he glanced from Marcus to me, I rolled my eyes and looked at Oliver straight in the eyes. 'You are going to leave and tell Dumbledore, I am leaving the grounds,' I said through mind talk as Oliver nodded resolutely before nodding curtly at Marcus and striding in the other direction. I clicked my fingers and munched on the buttered toast. I finished it quickly Marcus falling into step next to me. I felt Marcus's hand near mine and lifted it in front of his face.

"You touch me, I will break you," I said as he chuckled gently pulling my hand to my side.

"You wouldn't hurt me, your too weak to do that," He chuckled. I rolled my eyes before swinging my leg out behind him and knocking the back of his knees. He toppled over as I chuckled and ran off. I pushed open the front doors and saw everyone huddled around in front the tree by the lake. I waved my hand in a straight line as my broom appeared. I mounted it quickly, seeing Fred and George run up to me. I zoomed higher into the air seeing Marcus following me. I past through the barriers, with a little difficulty before taking the usual route to his hide out in the midst of the Forbidden Forest, finding the small clearing in no time. I glanced around before placing my hand on the trunk of a large tree as the root glowed a light blue trailing up my arm and through my body, sending shivers up my spine. The root suddenly twisted as if in pain and waved across air as a gaping black hole enlarged in front of me. I glanced around before stepping in as the doorway closed behind me. I walked down the familiar corridor for what seemed an eternity before a light finally began to show down the narrow hallway. I walked straight towards his room. The Dark Lord's Room…I sighed as I came to stand in front of the door, I knocked on the door three times as I heard a low hiss and noise as if something heavy was being pulled across the floor. The door opened a bit and I knelt down smiling evilly as she coiled around my arm and over my shoulders.

"Hi Nagini, How's master?" I asked as she hissed.

"Why, what a surprise, come in Scarlet, come in," He hissed as I pushed open the door. I saw Pettigrew cowering in the corner; he glared at me, as I nodded sadly before bowing as Nagini slithered down my arm onto the floor.

"Oh please Scarlet no need for formalities," He hissed as I slowly made my way around to the front of the chair. I knelt down before him kissing the ring on his hand.

"My lord, I'm not worthy of the words straight from your mouth, let alone to be in the same room as you, you have spoiled me with your presence," I said as he lifted his hand tucking some hair behind my ear as I looked up into his distorted face, his red eyes the most distinguishable feature.

"You speak such words of sweetness to me, I bless you my most cherished one, I am most grateful of your return unlike some of my once faithful," He murmured as I sat down on my knees.

"I ask why is it that you return to me after our meeting? I have no requirements of you as of now?" He asked as I glanced at the cackling fire.

"My Lord, you have sent the most repulsive person to watch over me, I'd rather you had sent Malfoy's son! Than sent me such a pitiful excuse of a human!" I exclaimed looking up at him, seeing his red eyes gleam, I quickly looked down at my fingers bowing low.

"I am sorry, for my outburst-" I began, closing my eyes shut waiting for the pain to take hold

"-My child, do not fear my wrath for it is bitter sweet, but however I ask of why is Marcus Flint as disgusting as you say?" He hissed, as Nagini slithered into my lap coiling up into a small huddle.

"My Lord, I do not mean to offend, but it insults me that you think I am incapable of such an easy task that you ask of me, the cup you ask of Barty Crouch's son? My Lord I am in the midst of the school and my time is diminishing as we speak," I said fiercely. I felt something move and glanced around the chair to see Pettigrew pointing his wand at me shakily as Nagini hissed and slithered up the arm of the chair.

"Pettigrew! LOWER YOUR WAND! _Crucio_," Voldermort hissed as he pointed his wand at Peter as he fell to the ground writhing in pain as his screams were silenced by my flick of a hand. I watched on, a smug expression on my face, though my eyes read terror.

"I hope you have learned you lesson, now explain as to why you raise your wand in the presence of such a fine person?" He hissed angrily as I raised the spell as he coughed, blood ushering from his lips as I stared disgusted at him.

"She is not a faithful follower! She's a spy for Dumbledore!" With a flick of my wrist he slammed against the wall clutching at his throat as he gasped for air blood dribbling down his chin. I walked up to him glaring wrathfully.

"You know it is the opposite, I follow only Lord Vold-Vol…The Dark Lord," I hissed flicking my wrist as he crumpled to the floor in front of me.

"I would have thought that your constant eve's dropping would have taught you enough, do you not trust our Lord's decision? Do you question his judgement?-" I began heatedly.

"You know she brings a very good point Peter, you know why I keep you? Why is it that you question my judgement as of now?" He hissed angrily his voice raising. I smirked and bowed low to him as he patted the arm of his chair. I glanced at Pettigrew a smirk playing on my lips as I walked silkily over to the chair sitting down on the arm as he patted my thigh.

"My Lord, I do not question you-I did not-I mean that-My Lord Please Don't punish me!" He wailed as he began to cry. I turned to him and stroked his hair.

"My Lord if I were only older, but as of now I must return, the other students will have alerted Dumbledore, I only ask that you ask Flint to return back to his post," I whispered kissing him on the head, I could feel his smirk.

"Must you have such a way with words that you melt me completely?…oh all right, I will call Flint back, but be careful child," He said kissing my hand lightly. I bowed curtly.

"Thanks a bundle, I promise to not fail you," I said skipping away as I saw his red eyes sparkle. I blew a kiss at him before walking out the door, Peter's screams of pain and terror filling my ears. I flicked my wrist as I felt the tears fill my eyes. I began running down the corridor. I pushed open the hatch and came out into the clearing in the forest. I heard the door close behind me before looking at my robes as it glistened with Peter's blood. I let the tears fall as I rubbed my skin irritably for letting him touch me. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my broom; I glanced around as I heard a twig snap. I saw Flint standing they're smiling at me, I glared and mounted my broom.

"Your showing weakness, Mel' get a grip, it's only Pettigrew," Flint said chuckling. I turned around and glared at him.

"He may be a worthless slime, but he amounts to more than you do and ever will," I muttered before pushing off and leaving the ground. I felt something graze my shoulder and saw that a spell had just missed me. I floated in the air lazily as I touched the wound. I touched it lightly as it began to heal. I pointed my broom in the direction of the castle as I sped off in the direction of Hogwarts.

I made it there quickly and jumped off the broom, I saw Oliver standing in front of the front doors, Dumbledore beside him. I took a deep breath and waved my broom away and strode over to them.

"Professor-" I began, he held a hand up silencing me.

"Inside," He said as I followed him obediently looking at my hands disgraced. I always felt that way after hurting someone.

"Did someone die?" Oliver whispered. I shook my head as he sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as we made it to the eagle, it sprung aside as we stepped on.

"I-you would've outcast me Oliver," I said looking up at him confusedly.

"I believe we have matters to discuss," Dumbledore said gesturing the chairs in front of the desk. I nodded my head, walking over and sitting down. I looked at my fingers splotches of blood sprinkled on them.

"Is anyone hurt?" Dumbledore asked quickly. I shook my head.

"I had to hurt Pettigrew, he suspected me," I said as Dumbledore nodded his head sombrely.

"Oh… please continue," He said sitting down in his chair behind the desk.

"He mentioned something…about Peter…about why he hasn't killed him yet? He needs Peter for something, I'm not sure but they have already discussed it," I said as his eyes sparkled over his spectacles.

"Intriguing," He murmured as I looked at my hands again.

"I went there today because Marcus Flint was sent to spy on me, Lord Vol-Volder…Lord Voldermort said he would revoke him from me, he may be sending in Lucius' son in…Draco, I think? I can handle him though," I said as he nodded a curious look passing his features.

"Is that all? Nothing else?" He inquired I shook my head as he nodded.

"Now Mister Wood, as I have explained to you, you are the honorary head prefect, alongside Miss Pearce, Miss Pearce will occasionally way lay you with information to bring back to me, I ask that you do not for go the information to others of what she say's so about," He asked looking at Oliver, Oliver's eyebrows knitted together before he nodded.

"I promise Professor," He said as Dumbledore nodded.

"You must understand that if the information is to get into the wrong hands, Melody will be uncovered and this will destroy a lot of things and put a lot of people in more danger," Professor Dumbledore said as Oliver nodded.

"I understand, but am I allowed to tell my friends? George and Fred Weasley perhaps…maybe Lee Jordan as well." Oliver asked as I looked up at Dumbledore pleadingly, he glanced at me sadly before turning to Oliver.

"Mister Wood, I will ask of you to keep this to yourself for now, I will give Miss Pearce the choice as to whether your friends will know about this, now Melody, I believe you wish to take a bath? I recommend the jasmine and watermelon bubble mixture in the prefects' bathroom. Very soothing," Dumbledore said looking at me. I nodded before getting up and walking swiftly out of the room. I glanced down at my robes and saw the blood droplets on it. I swished it over my right shoulder as it unclasped, clicking my fingers as it disappeared, I saw Lee run in through the front doors. He glanced both ways before seeing me. He ran up to me pulling me into a hug as I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Lee, not now, please…" I whispered as the tear finally fell from my eyes. He looked at me worriedly as I pushed past him, looking down at my black attire. I walked quickly towards my room and muttered the password as Candace looked at me sadly. I looked up and saw a bunch of flowers on the bed. I ripped the card off, ripping it into shreds before tossing the flowers into the air as it caught fire and littered the floor with ashes. I grabbed some clothes from my trunk and discarded all the clothes I was wearing. I shrugged on my bathrobes, tying it quickly as I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my things and pushed open the portrait.

"Melody, talk to me?" Lee asked, Oliver looking down angrily behind him, I walked past him looking at my blood-splattered hands. I found the prefects' bathroom quickly muttering the password as it closed in their face. I looked at the assorted taps finding the jasmine tap turning it on as light green bubbles ushered into the bath a soft and sweet scent lingering through the air. I found the watermelon one, turning it on as both the scents left my taste buds pleading for food. I turned both taps off and began untying my robes as the door opened. I glanced around seeing everyone looking at me worriedly. I turned back around dropping my robes as I stepped into the bath.

"Melody, what happened?" Fred asked pushing past everyone as I dunked my head into the water as I pulled my hair silkily behind my ears glancing at him as everyone slowly walked in.

"You know it's none of your business, what I did. It's private," I said closing my eyes as I let the scent float through my mind. I saw visions blink across my mind.

"Well I'm making it my business," George said rolling up his pants and shirtsleeves.

"You mean our business," Fred said doing the same as Oliver and Lee came in looking sombre as they both looked at me sadly before leaning against the counter.

"Look guys' I can't tell you for numerous reasons, for one if I told you, you might tell someone else, it'd totally ruin my reputation, secondly if you found out you'd hate me like everyone else, and thirdly if you found out my secret and understood it than you could possibly get in dire trouble, and I'm talking about Dumbledore, expulsion trouble, I'm talking about life and/or death trouble," I said as I swam over to the shampoo squeezing some lavender shampoo into my palm as I began smoothing it through my hair watching the two.

"Melody, I for one-" Fred began.

"Two!" George added as the two nodded before turning back to me

"Melody both of us don't care what it is that you are or have done or whatever, you're our friend," Fred said as George nodded his head.

"They'll find out eventually Mel', they have a special way about these things," Oliver said looking at the two before glancing at me. I looked at him surprised before sighing as I grabbed the jug handing it the two gesturing for them to pour as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

"I'll tell you just not now, I want you guys to go and wait in the common-" I began

"Can't Katie is in there, she'll have a field with this kind of information," Oliver said staring at the wall. I looked at him confusedly before turning back to the twins.

"Meet me in the astronomy tower, bring some snacks, it may take a while," I said as the two nodded. I grabbed my towel from the ledge pulling it open as I stepped out of the bath pulling it around me. I dried my hair magically and clicked my fingers as pair of jeans and my black wife beater lay folded in front of me. I pulled them on after my underwear and grabbed some leave in conditioner, brushing it through my hair as I tossed my robes and other clothes in the laundry basket, which immediately left to the cleaning room.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, staring at slightly flushed cheeks from the bath.

"Sweetie, everyone makes mistakes, at least your making them for a reason, and a bloody good reason at that," The mirror answered as I looked down at my now clean hands. I glanced at the ring on my finger…The Dark Lord had given it to me, for reasons unknown.

"I guess it's time to face the music…please don't hate me," I muttered as I pulled open the bathroom door and made my way to the astronomy tower.

I walked out the bathroom door to hear a soft song fill my ears; I looked up and smiled as I felt the tune envelop my heart, I felt the door closed behind me leaning on it momentarily as I closed my eyes letting the tune drift slowly through my ears as it soothed my torment heart. I took a deep steadying breath before opening my eyes as I blinked away my tears. I turned to my left and began jogging towards the astronomy tower.

I took a deep breath before storming into the tower as everyone looked up. I glanced at my shaking hands before gesturing for everyone to sit down. I moved over to the sill getting comfy as I sat down leaning against the wall as I sat on the ledge.

"I need you guys' to promise you will not tell a living soul about this, without my permission, if this leaks out, you'll not only blow my cover but put yourselves in danger," I said as I glanced at the pair. They nodded their heads as I glanced at fingers again.

"It all started when I found out a few days after I found out I was a witch…" I began as I looked at Lee.

"I'm a witch! It explains sooo much!" I exclaimed as I lodged a bottle in Jay-jay's mouth as he drank it happily, Bethany giggling at me in her six year old form.

"_I can't wait till I get to go to wizarding school, I want to go to Durmstrang, all those hot boys," I said a glazed over expression as Bethany poked the tongue at me._

"_You'll understand when your older," I said as she poked her finger in her mouth pretending to gag as I rolled my eyes, placing Jay-jay on my hip as I walked downstairs into our homely looking living room. I placed him in the playpen as the bottle dangled from his lips as he grabbed the fake mini bake oven and began mixing different coloured dough._

"_Show me some of your magic, Mel' I want to see it," She said as I looked at her sceptically._

"_Mum and Dad said, I'm not allowed to, if I do I'll get in so much trouble," I said as she pulled on my arm begging me. I rolled my eyes as I held my hand in the air concentrating hard._

"_Hope on the coffee table, I'll levitate you, I used to do it with my books on the top shelf," I said as Bethany giggled and clambered onto the coffee table. I clicked my fingers as the table slowly rose into the air._

"_Melody!" I turned around shocked as the coffee table wobbled and Bethany tumbled off it. I clicked my fingers as she floated in mid air; her eyes squeezed shut waiting for the fall._

"_How did you do that?" My mum asked, as I waved my hand as Bethany slowly fell beside the coffee table, before running over to Jay and picking him up haphazardly dragging him into the kitchen with her._

"_Mum, she begged me to-I-I didn't mean to-" I pleaded as she looked at me wide eyed._

"_I took your wand away from you, how come you can still use magic?" She asked confusedly as my dad appeared beside her. He looked between us confusedly before, he shook my mother's shoulder._

"_I think we should talk to Dumbledore about this, we knew this would happen," My dad said as I looked on confusedly._

"_We can't just leave the kids here, Caleb, what if something happens?" My mother pleaded my dad glanced at me again._

"_They'll be fine, Melody can look after them," He said as my mother looked on sceptically before my dad ushered her outside._

"_Lee and his parents are coming around soon, no funny business," He said as I held my hands up defensively as he left closing the door behind him. I sighed._

"_Melody?" I glanced around and saw nothing. I watched as the table glowed a light blue, my eyes fixed on it as I slowly got up to touch it, somehow drawn to it. As soon as my hand touched it, I felt my body whirling away before coming to a complete halt on cold concrete._

"_Melody, such a p-pleasure to finally meet you?" The person asked me; I looked at him confusedly 'Okay, white guy wearing a turban?'_

"Who are you? And how do you know my name where am I? I want to go home," I cried as I looked around the dark and slimy walls.

"_My child do not fear your future," Something hissed. The guy turned around and slowly began taking off the turban with trembling hands._

"_Master, you are weak, are you sure-" The man asked, as I looked on like he needed St. Mungo's._

"Silence!" It hissed, before my eyes widened at the grotesque looking face on the back of his head. 

"_Melody, join me and your family remains safe, oppose me and you shall be the first to feel my wrath," It hissed as I looked at it horrified._

"_But…my mommy and daddy said, I shouldn't be talking to strangers! Let alone join some cult, who the hell are you? And what the-I want to go home," I whined as the thing smirked._

"_I am Lord Voldermort, you will respect me, or die," He said as the man's arm crookedly raised a wand at me._

"_Your powers' will come in useful, my child. If you are to join, you will not need fear my wrath, I promise you it will be bittersweet," He hissed as I gulped nervously, cowering on the floor as the man slowly came up to me._

"_Quirrell! Do it! Now!" The face hissed, and with a flash of his wand, I was engulfed in a green light, my body screaming with pain. I felt my body whirling through space as I landed face first on a rug somewhere._

"_Oh my goodness!" A female exclaimed, I looked up before coughing as blood dribbled down my lip. The woman rushed up to cradling my face._

"_Melody! Are you okay? Harold what is-oh my goodness, let's get her to Dumbledore, Lee out of the way," Mrs Jordan said as Harold lifted me up my top in tatters as the back of my neck bore a smaller version of the Dark mark. I tried lifting my hand as Lee's hand caught it._

"_I'm scared," I whispered as Lee's hand tightened around mine. _

"_Harold, take Melody to Dumbledore, I'll look after Bethany and Jay-jay, Lee-" Mrs Jordan began._

"_Lee don't leave me…please," I cried as his grip tightened on my hand._

"_We don't have a choice, Kathryn, come on Lee, hold tight and concentrate on me, I'll be back soon," His voice drifted through my ears as Lee's hand tightened around mine._

"_M-Melody!" My mom squealed running up to me as I winced under the touch. I felt them place me on a couch as my mom brushed away strands of hair from my face, as Lee's hand never left mine._

"_Dumbledore, she's been marked," Harold Jordan exclaimed as my mother began to sob. _

"_I thought this would happen, that is why I wanted you to come as soon as possible, Caleb," Dumbledore said._

"_We need her to join The Order, her powers will be of great help to us and our association," he said, I heard my father pacing and painfully opened my eyes wincing as I sat up propping myself up on the couch._

"_She can't-" My dad began._

"_What kind of Order? I know Voldermort is bad, but how is this Order going to help me out?" I asked as the discussion began._

I glanced at the four as they looked at me wide eyed; I clicked my fingers as a glass of juice and a sandwich floated over to me. I bit into it chewing.

"So…wow…" Fred said as George's half chewed food fell out of his open jaw bringing him back to reality.

"You're a double agent? You-have you actually met Lord Vold-Lord…He-who-must-not-be-named?" George asked. I looked away.

"I met him, when he branded me…he somewhat fancy's me now," I shuddered as Lee chuckled. I flicked some bread at him as I took a bite.

"The Dark Lord fancies?" Fred asked, unbelievably. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He has a soft spot for me, not in an incestual way, but in an 'heiress of my fortune one day' way," I said as they nodded.

"…So…you guys don't hate me?" I asked looking up with glazed eyes as they looked between each other before looking at me.

"We actually feel sorry for you, well I do, your stuck with a burden you never asked for, you were basically born with it," Fred said as George nodded. I glanced at Oliver, who slowly looked up at me; he nodded before he looked away again. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Care to explain why you were so gruffy today?" Lee said as I looked at my hands again.

"Peter suspected me and I had to…_hurt_ him," I said my eyes never leaving my hands as Lee came up to me pulling into a hug as I began cry into his shoulder.

"Melody, it's his life or yours, we would've done the same thing," Lee said as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry Melody, your doing all this double agent stuff for a reason, your doing it for all mankind, muggle and wizard, your doing it for everyone," Fred said as he came over. I looked up as he smiled at me brushing some hair out of my face. I smiled pulling him and Lee into a hug.

"You guys' are the best, I'm so glad I have friends like you guys'," I said as Fred and Lee pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Hey what about me?" George said pouting. I gestured for him to come over as we got into a group hug.

"Hey Ol' we're stealing all your squirrel? Don't you want any?" Lee said, as I looked up at Oliver, his face full of confusion.

"I-I'm going to go on a walk," He said standing up and walking away, I looked at Lee who shrugged his shoulders.

"That was weird," Fred said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"He doesn't trust me, he thinks I willingly took the mark," I said watching his retreating back.

"Why do you say that?" George asked as Lee wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a comforting hug, I pushed him away gently watching as Oliver turned down the spiral staircases.

"…Because I had to kill his Uncle Reginald black," I said as they all looked at me wide-eyed, my eyes looking at the floor, my face ridden with shame.


	13. Suspicious Eye or eyes

Chapter 13 –

"You actually _killed_ someone?" Lee said as I walked out of their grips staring out the window Oliver had just occupied.

"Do you remember when I was fourteen, it was mid winter, how I got totally depressed, that I was put on muggle anti-depressants and cheer-up charms placed on me weekly?" I said as Lee nodded.

"That was around the time I killed him," I whispered shuddering at the memory.

"Master, I can not do this anymore, I wish to be revoked from the union," Reginald cried as he lay on the floor begging. I watched with a disgusted face, though my heart longed to reach out and just hold him.

"_Black? You wish to join your brother against me, you know that being a death eater is a life time commitment, and do you not remember what I had told you the night of your registering?" He hissed angrily as Reginald began to cry like a baby. I looked at him disgustingly, my fingers longing to reach out for him._

"_I wished that you, my Lord, would spare me for my service," He wailed, his face looking up slightly, before Lord Voldermort slapped him across the face. He glanced at me and back to Reginald before smirking._

"_I believe I am yet to see you kill someone Melody?" He inquired as Reginald looked up at me with pleading eyes._

"_I dare say, I have committed numerous crimes, My lord, if I am to commit anymore, I will be in dire consequences, Dumbledore already suspects me," I stuttered as he pointed his wand at Reginald, muttering 'crucio' as I watched an evil smile running along my lips._

"_My child, If you do not do this, I will be forced to kill the both of you, as sadly as your loss will be," He said in a taunting way as I looked at my trembling hands._

"_Lord, I beg not to do this, my eyes have seen more than my life should allow a person to see," I pleaded as he lifted his wand up at me. I looked down at Reginald, tears rimming the corner of my eyes._

"_Don't bother trying to escape either, I'll kill you on the spot, now do it!" He hissed as I closed my eyes looking at Reginald as he curled up into a ball, wailing like a baby. In a flash of green light, he was gone. The tears falling from my eyes as The Dark Lord came up to me, pulling me into a hug as I sobbed, Reginald's life less body now lying still and silent on the dungeon floor._

"_You have done well my child, do not cry I ask. It is your biggest sign of weakness," He hissed._

"Once again, it was a your life or his, Oliver has got to understand that," Lee said as I felt a sadness envelop me, as my eyes rimmed with tears again. I wiped them away angrily.

"Wait a second? How is Oliver related to Reginald black? I mean he's Sirius Black's brother as well, I thought Sirius was a death eater too?" Fred said as I shook my head.

"Quite the opposite, he was in the order too. They claim he was a follower of Lord Voldermort, but I highly doubt it, I would've seen him, plus Peter framed him, he was one of James' friends too, he was a death eater, I never met him during our meetings though, it would've blown my cover and Dumbledore would warn me and I'd use an invisibility charm," I said as they all nodded.

"Aren't you going to go after Oliver? Explain yourself for your actions?" George asked as I shook my head.

"Not now, he needs time to understand I done it for a reason, I would've gladly taken my life instead of his, if it weren't for the hundreds of people's safety that relied on me," I said as he nodded. I picked up my glass of pumpkin juice drinking it all.

"Anyway on a lighter note…you and Katie a couple, Lee?" I asked as he blushed. I giggled at him as Fred and George looked at him surprised.

"Say what? When did this happen?" Fred asked.

"Yeah and how come no one told us?" George asked. Lee looked at me glaring as I shrugged my shoulders before leaving them to interrogate Lee. I walked down the stairs, dazedly. 'I finally have people who understand why I did what I did and didn't blame me for it,' I sighed aloud before hearing some people talking. I ducked around the corner.

"Oliver, I know I shouldn't have said the things, I said last night," Katie said, her voice shaky. I glanced around and saw Oliver walk up to her pulling her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Please take me back Oliver-I'm so sorry!" She cried as Oliver rubbed her back. I felt my throat constrict.

"Katie I-" He began, before Katie kissed him. I felt a gasp escape my lips before ducking behind the wall.

"Oliver?" Katie asked, I felt my throat shaking as my eyes glazed over. I took a deep breath before seeing Oliver appear from around the corner.

"Melody?" He asked, I glanced at him tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I wiped my eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry, I just- I'm going to go," I said pushing past him, I saw Katie looking at me confused as I strode past them. I heard Oliver call my name and turned to look at him, placing a fake smile on my face.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around smiling, the tear finally falling from my eyes. He made to walk up to me before Katie grabbed his hand looking at him pleadingly. I nodded my head at him before turning on my heel and leaving.

I heard more footsteps and wiped my eyes. I turned around and saw Fred, George and Lee. I placed a smile on my face before skipping up to them; I jumped into Lee's arms hugging him, before leaning back.

"What was that for?" He asked, as I shrugged letting go.

"Nothing, I just felt like it," I said smiling, before Fred looked at me confusedly.

"Have you been crying again? Did something happen?" Fred asked. I shook my head before seeing Oliver and Katie appear around the corner. I grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him into the great hall and hid behind Dumbledore's chair.

"Why are we hiding?" Lee asked, as I held a finger to his lips.

"Okay they're gone, I was just going to tell you before, I just saw Oliver kissing Katie," I said as Lee looked at me sorrily, hugging me.

"Uh, Question. Why are you hugging me? Shouldn't I be hugging you?" I asked as he looked at me sadly.

"I knew that us making out was a rebound sort of thing, but you actually like Oliver, and I think he likes you too," Lee said as I felt my eyes water.

"I've been crying too much today, I need some cookie dough," I said as Lee chuckled. I stood up pulling Lee with me as we made our way to the kitchens, the elf bringing over some cookie dough and a spoon. I told it to get a tub of coffee ice cream and a can of whipped cream. I grabbed it pulling Lee outside with me as we sat down by the tree in front of the lake. I leaned against Lee's chest eating the cookie dough as I fed Lee occasionally.

"Thanks for being there for me Lee, I really am grateful you're my friend," I said as Lee hugged me tighter, I smiled spooning myself some cookie dough, finishing the last of it. I popped open the ice cream and sprayed some cream on it.

"Friends are forever," Lee whispered as we watched the sky turn orange from the sunset.

"Yeah, friends are forever even if we ditch them," Fred said as I turned my head and saw them bounding over.

"We got sick of watching Katie fawn over Oliver," George said conjuring a spoon and eating some ice cream off me as I lodged a huge spoonful in my mouth.

"Speak of the devils," Fred said, I cuddled up into Lee as he whispered into my ear.

"Want to play a little hard ball?" He asked, I glanced at him before nodding as I crawled over to Fred and sitting in his lap. I whispered into his ear as he smirked nodding. I pulled the ice cream over to me as I spooned myself some eating happily as Fred tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Hey Oliver, Katie," Fred said turning around as Oliver noticed me huddle in his lap. I smiled at him eating some more ice cream as Oliver nodded at Fred and sat down. I giggled, as everyone was silent.

"What's so funny?" George asked, I stood up picking up my ice cream.

"Ice cream is kicking in," I said as Fred rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes mimicking him before he stood up to chase me.

"I can't run on a full stomach!" I giggled as he chased me around the field, my tub of ice cream held firmly under my arm.

"Well, who's fault was that!" Fred bellowed, I scooped up some ice cream tossing it at him as it him in the face. I laughed at him before seeing the look on his face. I dropped the tub and ran over to Lee. I totally missed him and landed on Oliver. I cowered in his lap as Fred looked at me glaring playfully. I held up my fingers pulling a cross sign.

"I give, I give!" I said as Fred picked me up, I giggled pounding him on the back.

"Lee save me! Save me!" I called as Lee stood up and came over to me. He nodded his head as Fred pulled a secret thumbs up. I screamed as Lee clutched his ears, Fred dropping me.

"George!" I wailed as he came up to me picking me up bridal style.

"See this is saving," I said as Fred and Lee frowned as I kissed George on the cheek, he blushed as I smirked, letting my head fall into the crook of his neck.

"You smell nice George, like…apple's," I said closing my eyes as he took me back over to Oliver and that, I opened my eyes seeing Oliver glaring at George and Katie holding his hand trying to get his attention. I curled up in his lap yawning.

"Man, I'm tired, maybe a little nap…" I yawned as George wrapped his arms securely around me as I leaned against his chest.

"Well. Toned…" I muttered falling into a light sleep a small smile on my lips.

"Saving the world, one step at a time," Lee whispered as I felt some hair brushed away from my face.

"I'm not saving the world, I'm saving man kind and my arse," I muttered squinting my eyes open as I sat up looking around the common room, I saw Katie sleeping in Oliver's lap as he had his face furrowed and looked asleep.

"Dare you to kiss him again," Fred said as my eyes snapped to the floor and I saw him lying on the floor in front of me.

"I can't do that," I whispered as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you weren't a wuss," George said from over my shoulder as I sat up.

"I'm not a wuss, he's going out with Katie, he's taken," I said as Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't like her though, he never got a word in, she kissed him and Oliver's too much of a softie to just say he doesn't like her," Fred said pointedly, as Lee kicked me off him and I landed on Fred.

"Or you can _stay_ here," Fred said as I slapped him on the chest.

"I'm too tired for this, and plus what am I suppose to do if he wakes up? Or if _Katie_ wakes up?" I asked as George jumped over landing next to Lee on the couch and shoving me over the table, my hands grasped onto the arms of the chair as I peeped an eye open staring directly in Oliver's face.

"Go on, do it," Fred whispered as I glared at him. I squinted my eyes shut my lips nearing his-

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" my eyes shot open as I fell back toppling over the table between us and landing on Fred's stomach as he grunted, kicking Lee in the shins as he punched George in the gut while he was reaching for his foot. I looked at the door and saw Alicia and Angelina standing there with their trunks looking at me confused.

"What are you guys' doing here?" I looked up and saw Katie rushing over the pair as they talked hurriedly; I felt a pair of intense eyes on me and looked up to see Oliver looking at me questioningly. I heard a groan and looked down.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Fred!-But it was your fault anyway, so you deserved it!" I said standing up as I pulled him up to stand in front of me. He rubbed his stomach glaring at me.

"It's not my fault that you got a fright!" Fred said back gruffly.

"Well I wouldn't have got a fright if-if-GRRR!" I said stomping my foot and glaring up at him, as he smirked down on me.

"Loss of words?" He asked smugly as I pushed him as he landed on Lee and George. I walked over to the door, smiling at Alicia and Angelina.

"Good Evening girls'" I said nodding my head at them as I walked past opening the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked, I looked at the group sorrily.

"I'm going to my room, I want to relax a bit before school starts," I said as they nodded. I walked out the portrait, sighing to myself.

"Something wrong dear?" I turned around smiling at the fat lady.

"Just a long day, I'm actually looking forward to school," I said as she chuckled, I heard footsteps on the other side and clicked my fingers stretching my arms and legs, Mr Pareen wouldn't be to happy if I didn't train during school free time. I looked around as I heard the portrait door open.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and frowned seeing Oliver before shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm training, I'll see you tomorrow on the train," I said as I sprinted down the hall. I skidded to a halt squatting as I forced myself up and flipped myself down the stairs before they changed, I spun kicked the air, throwing in random punches before sprinting again. I huffed loudly in the deserted corridor closing my eyes as I turned a corner landing in my fighting stance.

"Miss Pearce?" I opened my eyes and a small scream escaped my lips.

"Mad eye Moody?" I asked as he looked at me questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled as I looked at him confusedly.

"I'm here doing a special course in-Astronomy, my last school had a horrible facility," I said as his glass eye turned on me. I clicked my fingers behind my back as the eye got stuck on the roof.

"Darn eye!" He exclaimed squelching it out as I watched disgusted.

"Well I must be off, I got some practise to catch up on," I muttered before running past him. I made it to my dormitory quickly and smiled as Candace looked at me happily.

"Hello Melody," She said sitting up as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"It's my last free day, any suggestions?" I asked as she gestured for me to come inside. I muttered the password as she let me in and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower coming out in shorts and a tank top.

"Why don't you get some Butterbeer from the kitchens, have your own little party?" She asked, as I smiled clicking my fingers. I conjured a paintbrush and painted up some drinks for her as she smiled at me happily.

"I can't keep all the fun to myself, cheers," I said popping open a bottle as we both drank happily.

I awoke groggily as I heard a loud clanging of pots and pans, which jolted me out of my seat. "WAKE UP!" A voice yelled from outside. I stood up groggily retching open the portrait to see everyone dressed and ready in uniform attire; they looked at me confusedly, as I wiped my eyes tiredly.

"Quieter please…" I whispered stepping back as everyone walked into my room.

"You got wasted last night? Without us?" Fred said as if offended. I clicked my fingers as a purple potion appeared in front of me; I pulled open the cork and took a swig as my hangover subsided. I walked into the bathroom and quickly cleaned up. I clicked my fingers as I came out of the bathroom in my full fledged uniform, I pulled my hair up into a cute up do as I walked up to everyone applying some lip-gloss to my lips, pursing them in my mirror before snapping it shut and lodging it in my pocket. I looked around as everyone looked at me confusedly.

"Are we going or not?" I asked as Lee held his arm out for me. I walked up to him smiling.

"Thank you kind sir," I said as he smiled and everyone began talking about last night as I yawned, Lee leading me outside and to the carriage.

The group splitting into girls' and boys', I sat in the corner of the girls' carriage staring out the window, as the ride seemed dead silent.

"Did you kiss Oliver?" I looked up surprised and glanced up seeing Katie looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked away before shaking my head.

"Why do you ask?" I asked as Katie looked away blushing.

"Well your prettier than me, and well…Oliver is pretty hot and…" She muttered drifting off, my jaw open.

"Katie, I- You are _so_ much prettier than me, I mean I'm butt ugly, but guys' are more interested in confidence," I said as Katie looked up.

"Really?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"I'm not confident, it's just a mask, guys' find it attractive," I said as the girls' listened intently before the carriage stopped and we all hopped out boarding the train finding ourselves a compartment.

"So you say that Oliver will find me more attractive if I be more…out there?" Katie asked, I thought about it before slowly nodding my head before smirking as Oliver and that walked into the compartment. I nodded for Katie to try it. Lee took her seat beside me as I hid my face in his shoulder, biting my lip as Katie slinked over to Oliver sitting his lap and suckling on his ear. Oliver looked confused before I saw him slowly getting into it, the train moving on. I looked away now slightly hurt but okay with it…sort of.

"I'm going to see the prefect lounge," I said standing up as I blew a kiss leaving the carriage. I walked towards the end carriage and looked around the obviously enlarged carriage. I poured myself some water from the pitcher as I sat down in one of the luxurious couches. I closed my eyes, tired from the last night party.

"She looks new," A voice whispered as I moved about in my seat.

"Ssh! She's waking up," Another voice whispered.

"Gaw, she's beautiful," the first voice said again.

"Yeah and she's mine," I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and opened my eyes before screaming as I heard the carriage door open. I looked up in horror as I stared at Flint.

"Honorary Head Prefect?" Flint asked; as I took a deep breathe glaring as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up my eyes sparkling with joy. He smiled weakly down on me. I stood up and glanced around at the group 'So innocent looking…teachers pets…trouble anyone?' I smirked to myself as I stood up glancing at everyone in the room.

"Okay, you lot have been given the rules and all the other information via the letter, I hope that you all abide those who do not will have to come to me: Oliver Wood or Melody Pearce, I ask that you all follow through with all the obligations, for other else you will have to suffer dire consequences-"

"-Mainly humiliation, point docking and loads of detention," I added as Oliver turned to me. I gestured for him to go on.

"Now, the first task Dumbledore has asked of all of you is come up with a way to create house unity, I'd like each and everyone of you to report back to me or Melody with an idea before next Tuesday, now off you lot go, remember 7.30," Oliver said as everyone stood up and began leaving a few of the girls' waving flirtingly at Oliver, who waved back oblivious to their intentions. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hi," The guy said his sandy brown hair falling over his perfect face.

"Hi," I muttered back placing a flirtatious smile on my lips as he smiled back.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," He said as I smiled widely at him.

"I'm Melody Pearce, it's a pleasure-" He picked up my hand bringing to his lips as I smiled at him "-making the acquaintance," I said as he looked up from my hand before I slowly took it back, biting my bottom lip flirtingly.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you in the school, maybe hang out sometime?" He asked a twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind, _Cedric_," I said as he chuckled before kissing my hand again and leaving. I peered around the door as he left, smirking to myself.

"Damn flirt," Oliver muttered as I turned to look at him surprised.

"Awfully Callous Oliver," I said cocking a brow at him as he glanced at me smirking.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked walking up to me slowly.

"Well for starters, it's mean," I said as he stepped around the chair between us.

"Secondly, aren't we supposed to be representing house unity?" I asked as I backed into the mantelpiece.

"I suppose we are, but everyone knows inter house relationships never work," Oliver said pointedly as he placed a hand on either side of my head as I looked around at loss of words.

The lady with the cart knocked on the door as Oliver turned to look. I ducked under his arm and strode over to the door pulling it open as I sighed. I reached into my pocket before realizing I forgot my money, I glanced up at Oliver, before he nodded. I squealed and grabbed some cauldron cakes and some chocolate frogs, I saw a little box of new candies and gestured for Oliver to pay as I opened up the chocolate frog box holding out the squirming frog to him as he turned around after closing the door. He slowly took a bite as I lodged the last bit in my mouth, smiling as I tossed him half of the cauldron cake as he caught it and took a small bite. I rolled my eyes before pulling open the little yellow box and lodging one of the tiny gummie looking candies.

"These are interesting…" I said as I chewed on it, before swallowing as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Pass it here, let's see what's in it," Oliver asked, as I tossed him the box. His eyes darted along the box as he furrowed his brows before reading something on the back as he looked up smirking as he placed the box gently on the table as I watched him worriedly as I crossed my legs, the hem of my skirt rising slightly.

"So…you're a death eater?" He said as I looked at him confusedly.

"Not by choice, idiot," I blurted, I looked around confusedly as Oliver looked slightly taken aback.

"And you killed my favourite uncle Reginald Black?" He asked sadly as his gaze averted to the window, I bit my bottom lip confusedly.

"It was for the safety of everyone, if I didn't kill him it would've been long and painful, and I'd also get killed myself and all chance for being an insider for Dumbledore would be useless and relentless ass kissing," My lips blurted as I fingered my lips confusedly before my jaw dropped open and I snatched the box off the table and looked at Oliver as he smirked worriedly at me. I threw the box at his head storming out of the room and down the corridor finding our original compartment and pulling it open as the glass shook in it's frame, as I turned to look at Fred and George venomously.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed grabbing both their heads and banging them together as they both looked up at me smiling weakly as they clutched their heads.

"Guess you were the _smart_ one who ate the Juicy Truths," Fred said as Oliver appeared next to me smirking.

"How long will the effects last?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders, I fell into the seat between Alicia and Angelina as they both began to console me.

"Let's play truth or dare? She can't lie," George said as I clicked my fingers as his head fell forward and he looked up glaring.

"Hey Melody, Do you think I'm hot?" Lee said as my lips let out a slight giggle before I shook my head vigorously.

"You hot? How bout decent enough for someone else…not me though, definitely not me," I said trying to muffle it as everyone broke into laughter as I wrapped Lee in hug, muttering sorry.

"Hello Melody," I looked up in the doorway before shaking my head with wide eyes as Lee looked at the guys'.

"I got my idea for house unity, how bout we get _together_ sometime…" He asked, as I bit my lip trying to restrain myself from saying anything.

"Why don't you ask The Dark Lord the same thing, you idiot, cause I'd give you the same answer!" I said as everyone looked at me wide eyed before Fred and George shoved him out of the compartment as I glared at them.

"Once again your fault," I muttered, as George held out a light blue gummy. I looked at them questioningly before lodging it in my mouth.

"My name is John Jacob Jingle Hymer Smith," I said as I sighed, nodding my head before thwacking them over the head.

"You charm another piece of food that I eat and next time it'll be your nuts," I said as they gulped.

"Anyway, what'd I miss?" I asked as the girls looked at me confusedly.

"Nothing really, we were just talking about Harry, we're worried about him," George said rubbing his head as he shuffled about in his seat.

"I'd be worried bout him too," I said as the guys' looked at me pointedly. "Because he's numero uno on _the_ bad guy's list," I said as they rolled their eyes. "That is of course only by a smidgen against old faithful Dumbledore," I said as Katie cocked a perfect brow at me as Oliver sat down and she sat on his lap.

"How do you know this?" She asked, as I gulped nervously before rolling my eyes.

"It's like old news that Voldy hates Dumbledore, God everyone knows that, right?" I asked as Lee rolled his eyes at me.

"I just thought-" Katie began before I huffed out loud and crossed my arms defensively.

"Yeah you just thought," I muttered to myself suddenly grumpy. I felt a sudden shoot of pain through my neck as my head gave a pained throb as I winced. I held my head in my hands as Lee looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? Melody!" Lee asked, as I shook my head and stood up stumbling out of the compartment. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door, flipping the toilet seat down as I sat down on it; I took a deep breath and waved my hand across mid air as the familiar face appeared in front of me.

"Melody, Honorary Head Prefect? Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed angrily as I muttered 'Flint' irritably, I looked up frowning.

"I was going to surprise you next visit, but I guess Flint spoiled it for me," I said looking up at him sadly as his frown dissipated and he scowled, his eyes flashing red.

"That boy…" He hissed before nodding at Peter in the back ground as he glared at me before scurrying away.

"My Lord, this position gives me more power in the school, I also get more access into areas, it's perfect," I said gleefully as my insides squirmed.

"My Child, I must say you are brilliant at working your ways," He hissed as I nodded to him thankfully.

"My Lord, I have duties and companions awaiting me, I must return before they become suspicious," I whispered as he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for accusing you child," He whispered before the image of him vanished. I sighed shaking my head as I sat up and unlocked the door walking out. I felt the sharp pain in my neck, biting my bottom lip as I pulled open the compartment door. I fell onto Lee's lap holding my head, my face drained of any colour it once had.

"You alright?" I looked up surprised before turning around and seeing I was sitting on Oliver instead of Lee. I closed my eyes holding my head in my hands as I felt another pained throb.

"I'll be alright," I muttered as I fell into Fred and George's lap next to me, layering on top of all of them as the girls' looked at me worriedly.

"Period?" They asked, I heard the guys' sniggering before clicking my fingers as I snatched the block of chocolate from thin air snapping a chunk off and lodging it in my mouth.

"I'm just exhausted," I muttered as I chewed on it handing the block around. I heard the train wheels screeching and looked around as I looked up and saw students milling past the door. I felt Fred lift my head as George lifted my back as I sat up looking at Oliver confusedly, before I felt him pick me up as he stood up.

"I don't know whether to hit you and than hug you or to kiss you and play dead right now," I said as Alicia and Angelina patted me on the head as they exited the compartment.

"I'll save you a seat at the feast, carry her back she's not looking too well," Katie said pecking him on the lips and patting me on the head as I glowered at her retreating back.

"Come on, let's get you back to Hogwarts than," Oliver said adjusting me in his arms so that I had my legs around his waist and he was holding me against him. I rested my head on his shoulder as Oliver walked out the compartment. The twins rushing ahead to their respective girlfriends as Oliver and me made our way through the crowd.

"Flint ratted me out today," I whispered as Oliver opened up the carriage door juggling me in his arms before putting me in as I clambered into a seat wincing as the headrest nudged my mark.

"What about?" Oliver asked, resting my head on his shoulder as I frowned the carriage jolting as it began moving.

"He said I was Honorary Head Prefect, I was gonna get in big trouble," I said rubbing the back of my neck as Oliver pulled my head onto his lap and began massaging my temples

"What happened after?" He asked, as I closed my relaxing.

"I made up some story, told him it gave me better access in the school and more authority," I said as I melted under his touch.

"Smart cover up, did he suspect anything?" Oliver asked, I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you suddenly become interested in my well fair?" I asked as he looked down at me frowning.

"Since I saw my newly found friend in trouble," He said sincerely as I smiled up at him before sitting up and giving him a hug.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked looking at him as he nodded his head.

"I just…it's hard," He said as I smiled sorrily at him pulling him into a hug as I kissed his cheek sympathetically.

"You couldn't meet a more sorrier person for your loss," I said as Oliver nodded. I felt the carriage come to a halt and placed a smile on my lips.

"I guess we should get going than," I said standing up and pushing open the carriage door. I glanced back around as Oliver frowned at me.

"So you had the energy to stand up this whole time?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders, looking innocently at him.

"Well _only_ since you picked me up, it takes more energy to put me down, so I figure why not make amends and flirt a little," I said sarcastically as I squealed as Oliver jumped out of the carriage chasing after me. I dodged a couple of third years and ruffled some kids hair. He let out an indignant yell as I turned to look at him. I instantly stopped, looking at him with wide eyes as Oliver tackled me. I glared at Oliver as he smiled sheepishly and stood up pulling me with him.

"Sorry kiddo," I said as Harry looked at me adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not a kid," He said as I bit my bottom lip, I walked up to him and tilted my head down slightly to look at him.

"Your right…you're too cute," I said kissing him on the cheek as he blushed, his friend Ron smirking at him as Hermione looked at me shocked.

"Your-Your Oh my goodness! She's Head Prefect!" Hermione said before pulling Harry and Ron into the castle. I looked at her confusedly before shrugging my shoulders dusting off some dirt from my robes glancing at Oliver as students milled past us.

"Come on sunshine, we got students to represent," Oliver said huffing out his chest as I rolled my eyes shoving him as he stumbled into a small group of girls' fawning over him. I hid my laughter as Oliver blushed as I jogged into the hall. I glanced around before seeing Katie wave us over. I glanced behind me to see Oliver trying to politely get rid of the girls'. I giggled before skipping over to her wedging myself next to some other kid and Lee. He smirked at me as I poked the tongue at him.

"Just the girl I love to see, you," He said as I poked him in the gut and shushed him as he made to say something. I pointed up at Dumbledore as he began his speech. 'Rather boring might I add…until. Triwizard Tournament!' I glanced at Oliver who frowned as he placed his head in his hands as the food appeared on the table.

"Poor Ollie, Quiditch is his life," Lee whispered to me as I grabbed a handful of fries placing them on my plate and on Lee's.

"Eh, I bet he could go to High Flyers with me if he was really desperate," I said shrugging as I looked around before clicking my fingers under the table as some tomato sauce appeared on my plate.

"What do you mean by that?" Lee asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Like Mr Pareen would let me get out his classes, I've talked about this to Dumbledore already he said I can go every second week and during the holidays, and maybe on the real important occasions," I said lodging a tomato sauce smothered chip in my mouth.

"You could really get me in?" I looked up at Oliver glancing nervously around me, my mouth open about to say something…anything?


	14. Why does she always do that to me?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and nice comments, sorry bout the delayed update. I hope this will satisfy you 

Chapter 14 -

"_Like Mr Pareen would let me get out his classes, I've talked about this to Dumbledore already he said I can go every second week and during the holidays, and maybe on the real important occasions," I said lodging a tomato sauce smothered chip in my mouth._

"_You could really get me in?" I looked up at Oliver glancing nervously around me, my mouth open about to say something…anything?_

I opened and closed my mouth before I looked at Lee. He nodded his head at me as I took a deep breath.

"I suppose it is possible?" I said as Oliver looked at me excitedly. I glanced at Lee who shook his head.

"You better get him in, or he will cry his little heart out for weeks," Lee said as Oliver began talking excitedly to Katie, Fred and George. I finished eating the fries and grabbed some chicken and some peas and carrots, pouring loads of gravy over them as I picked up my fork eating it.

"Is there anything I have to do to get in? Like any perquisites?" Oliver asked as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I suppose Mr Pareen will want to meet you…I guess, I'll have to owl him of course," I said as Oliver smiled widely at me.

"You know I could totally marry you right now?" Oliver said happily as a few girls down the table turned their heads straight to me.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I should go owl him now," I said standing up haphazardly as the girls' looked at me glaring. I glanced down at Lee as he snickered at me.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can show you _all_ my credentials-" Oliver began standing up as I saw a few girls' clenching fists angrily.

"-I'm fine! It's all good-" I said holding my hands up as Oliver looked crestfallen. "-I meant that I'm just going to ask him if they have any vacancies, very informal," I said smiling at him as he nodded sitting down. I picked up a giant slice of chocolate cake.

"I'll be back in five," I said waving at Lee as I took a bite out of the cake and jogged out of the hall. I made my way to the Owlery and saw her perched on one of the top perches. I whistled as she turned and saw me before flying down. I took a huge bite of my cake before passing the small lump to her as she ate it happily.

"Mind a little trip to Quaffles perch, Snitch?" I asked as she cooed at me after finishing the cake. I walked over to a small table writing a quick note to Mr Pareen, rolling it up and tying it to Snitch's foot.

"Be safe and don't get caught," I murmured kissing her head as I tossed my arm in air as she flew off.

"I guess I should get back before-" I began as I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"-I arrive," I turned around and smiled as I saw Cedric smiling at me. I smiled back at him as he came to stand in front of me his face glimmering in the moonlight.

"Who you owling?" He asked walking past me and leaning on the railing of the balcony as I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm owling an old friend of mine, needed to ask in a little favour," I said smiling as Cedric looked at me with a cute look on his face.

"Is she hot?" Cedric asked as I laughed at him.

"Oh please, he's like 37, and yes I said 'he' as in a male, has a ding a ling," I said smiling as Cedric laughed a hearty laugh. I smiled wider at him as he turned to look at me.

"Man, your so different from the other girls at this school, your so…different?" He said as I cocked a brow at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said looking at him confusedly before moving to leave.

"Where you going?" He asked as I stepped into the corridor.

"My friends, will worry if I don't get back," I said as he jogged up to me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, taking my hand lightly in his. I glanced down at my hand before looking up into his blue eyes a small smile creeping on my lips.

"Only if I don't see you first," I said as he smiled at me before holding his elbow out to me as I looped my arm through his laughing as we made our way to the great hall.

"Well thank you for walking me back Cedric," I said detaching my arm from his as we arrived at the entrance of the great hall a few people seeing us and questioning glances. I looked up as I saw the familiar owl swoop down. I held my arm out as she landed on arm. I patted her head as she hooted happily at me. I nodded at Cedric as I walked over to Gryffindor table handing her a chip from a fifth years' plate as I walked passed. I grabbed the scroll off her leg as she finished the chip flying off. I strolled up to my seat beside Lee as he looked at me questioningly. I grabbed the muffin off his dish, flipping open the rather large scroll. I read it over quickly before handing it to Oliver as I ate the muffin.

"He basically means he'll meet up with you for lunch with me next weekend," I said as Oliver's eyes darted across the parchment quickly. He smiled up at me before tapping George on the shoulder.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Oliver said as the twins cocked a brow at him before he held up the note and glanced up at me.

"You actually made Oliver happy?" Fred said unbelievably.

"Without touching him in anyway-" George said as I blushed.

"-Or winning a game-" Fred said looking exasperatedly at me.

"-Or being his girlfriend- oof!" George said before getting hit over the head by Oliver.

"-This means we have to plan," Fred said looking excitedly at his twin as the two shared a smile standing up and leaving.

"Look what you done!" Lee said looking at me sceptically.

"Come on it can be any worser than last Christmas dinner," I said as Lee made to comment before thinking bout it and nodding.

"Your right, but it was fun right," He said nodding as I grabbed his pumpkin drinking it. We both shut up as Dumbledore formally announced dinner was over. I stood up only to hear my name called out. I turned around and saw a chubby looking girl with shoulder length brown her bustling over to me with some of her cronies.

"Pearce, keep away from Flint, he's mine," She said as I looked at her confusedly. I looked more carefully at her stature before looking up at her face squinting before it dawned on me.

"What are you staring at Bitch?" She snapped as I smiled warmly at her shaking a finger at her.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you," I said tutting at her as she glared angrily at me stepping forward from her group as I began circling her.

"And why not!" She said stomping as I stopped in front of her making eye contact, my eyes darkened so they almost looked deep blue.

"Because even your father knows not to talk rudely to his superiors," I said smiling evilly as Lee, Oliver, the twins' and the girls stood opposite the other fours girls who were her cronies.

"My father? Superiors? How do you know my father!" She snapped as I stepped back away from her leaning on one hip as people milled past us watching curiously.

"Craig Rusnakoff Bullstrode, father to two girls' and one boy. You Millicent Abigail Bullstrode, first daughter, aged 17 and half, born in mid autumn during one of your fathers _outings_, you're second eldest of the lot, your sister is 15 this year and I believe your brother has just finished school last year, I met him last month," I said as she looked at me wide eyed. I glanced to her left and done a once over each girl.

"Helena Francesce Lestrange, outcast cousin, parents died late summer two years ago leaving you heiress to their fortune," I said as the scrawny brunette glared at me.

"Ah…the double duo, now of course, we have met…Cassandra and Catherine Nott," I said as the two black haired girls looked at each other nervously. I looked at the last girl smiling more evilly.

"And of course if not but least, Lucinda Jacqueline Avery, bratty baby, so says your father anyway," I said as the blonde haired girl glared along with the aforementioned girls'. I looked at the last girl her black bob haircut extremely familiar.

"Finally to my misfortune Pansy Parkinson, Draco's bitch…huh, we'll see how long that lasts," I said as the girls' formed a line in front of me as I glared back just as fiercely.

"Just keep away from Flint," Millicent said as I sniggered at her, only provoking her anger.

"Ha? Why would I want him?" I said as she opened her mouth to say something before a hand appeared on her side. I smiled crossing my arms as Draco pushed his way through them. Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Avery by his side. I smiled at Draco as he smiled back stepping forward as I held my hand out to him. He kissed it lightly as I looked up at Pansy smirking.

"Hi Draco, you sure grew up nicely," I said giving him a once over as he smirked back his trademark smile as Pansy huffed at me. I smiled wider as his eyes travelled up and down me as I cocked a brow at Pansy. He let out a low whistle.

"If only you were younger," He said as I cocked a brow at him, taking a step forward and running my hand along his jaw line as he smirked at me. I leaned in close.

"If only you didn't care," I said seductively as Pansy gasped. I took a step back.

"Tell your bitches to keep away from me, keep in mind what I told you last summer," I said winking as he smirked again retreating into his group as I turned back to see the gang looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I said as Oliver shook his head.

"What was that all about?" He asked as everyone else nodded, I began walking as everyone fell into step next to me.

"They think I'm trying to steal Flint away from them, ha! That'd be the day," I said as the girls' laughed with me.

"So where are you sleeping tonight?" Lee asked as I looked upwards.

"I have a room down the hall with the girls'" I said looking at them as they nodded.

"That's not right, I didn't see any extra doors?" Angelina said as Alicia and Katie nodded. I tapped my nose.

"This one is specially made for me," I said as they looked at me questionably as we stepped onto the moving staircases.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fred asked as I looked at Oliver, he smiled knowingly at me.

"Hey, he knows, what's going on? Come on El Capitan tell us!" George exclaimed pulling Oliver into a headlock, which he got out of easily, swinging around dragging George into the headlock as we made our way towards the fat lady.

"How bout a clue Ollie Bear?" Katie said running her hand up his arm, as I let out a giggle as he blushed.

"Ahem, well…did any of you guys' actually see my room?" He said as we made it to the fat lady.

"Balderdash!" I said, as she swung open.

"She makes a good point," Fred said as we all shared a chuckle.

"Well that sorts that out…but I want to see your room!" Katie exclaimed grabbing Oliver's hand as he looked around for help. I sniggered before quietly sneaking up the girls' stairs. I walked to the end of the hall glancing at the bare wall. I grabbed the pin on my shirt pressing it firmly on my thumb as I took it off leaving a small imprint of it on my finger. I heard a squeal and thundering steps as I pressed my finger along the wall on certain points. It glowed a bright blue as I glanced over my shoulder seeing their shadows coming up the stairs. I saw the door panel appear and pushed it as the wall swung open and I stepped in pushing it closed behind me. I listened intently.

"Wonder where she went?" Angelina said as I sniggered.

"You think she apparated?" Alicia asked before I heard a thwacking noise and than a groan.

"Can't apparate in Hogwarts…I bet she has a hidden room," Katie said as I heard her footsteps come up to the wall. I heard her hand rustling over the bare wall before I fell onto the floor as she banged on the wall.

"LET ME IN!" She yelled. I shook my head laughing.

"NOPE! NOT UNLESS YOU SHAG OLIVER!" I yelled laughing to myself as the girls' laughed on the other side.

"GLADLY DONE!" I heard her yell. I stood up as I heard her feet pounding away. I slowly pulled open the door seeing Alicia and Angelina looking at her retreating back before turning to me. I stepped back and pulled open the door.

"Welcome to my humble home," I said as they giggled coming into my room and checking everything out. It was much like my other room, only this was red and gold themed instead of white. I had an en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet as well.

"Nice digs," Alicia said as she jumped on my bed.

"Got that right," Angelina said falling into one of my comfy chairs. I walked over to the mantelpiece and looked at the lions as I swear one winked at me.

"Yo, Ange' Licia come here, did this lion wink at me?" I asked as they both came up to me and looked at it from my shoulders.

"Nah, your seeing things," Alicia said as I tilted my head looking at it.

"Awww…isn't it just-Ah!" Angelina said pulling her arm back from patting it as it roared at her. I raised a tentative hand as I stroked its golden mane. It bowed to me as we all smiled at it; I heard some joints clinking and looked at the girls' worriedly before feeling the ground moving beneath me. I looked at the girls' nervously before hearing rustling behind us in the dimly lit room. I nodded at the girls' as we slowly turned around at the same time. We all let out a squeal and immediately turned around holding our eyes.

"My eyes! GAH MY EYES!" Angelina yelled as I heard scrambling behind us.

"Great Merlin! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Alicia yelled.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" I fumbled my hand upwards for the lion; I patted its head as it bowed and we spun around again.

"I didn't think the girl would take me seriously," I said exasperatedly as Alicia and Angelina ran over to my bed jumping on face first.

"LET ME IN!" I saw the lion roar as I jumped onto the mantelpiece trying to make it stop. The lion bowed and before I know it, I was spun around again.

"Well Hello again," I turned around slowly putting a smile on my face.

"Hi Oliver," I said smiling as my eyes darted to the door.

"MELODY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard Katie scream. I looked around for a hiding place as I saw Oliver's bed. I jumped in crawling in on top of him pulling the duvets up as I heard the mantelpiece moving.

"MEL-huh? Oliver did you see where Melody went?" She asked as I anxiously clutched at Oliver's shirt curling up in his lap as he leaned against the headboard.

"Yeah, she went out that way," Oliver said as I heard her footsteps nearing and the bed sink slightly. I clutched Oliver's shirt more tightly.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Katie whispered as I saw her arm reach out to Oliver, I closed my eyes my heart beating a mile a minute.

"-Actually, I'm a little tired tonight," Oliver said as I saw her hand freeze.

"Oh," I heard her say as I let out a quiet sigh.

"Well if you see Melody, I just wanted to sort out before and um-I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ollie Bear," She said as she kissed him on the cheek and left. I heard the door shut and pulled the covers open and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Oliver," I said sitting up on his lap as he smiled down on me. I let out a sleepy yawn smiling at him.

"Your welcome," He said as I looked downwards.

"You sure wear a lot to bed," I said smirking as I noticed he was actually, only wearing boxers. '…Shit…must have been clutching his boxers…' I felt my cheeks blush as I looked away.

"Well what do you wear huh?" He asked as I rolled my eyes at him clicking my fingers as all my clothes appeared on a neat pile beside his bed and his eyes widened a small blush running along his cheeks.

"Do I look that good?" I asked cockily, as he looked up from my underwear-clad body and back to my face a smile running along his lips as he rolled over pinning me underneath him.

"Mister Wood! Well I never!" I exclaimed as he smiled down on me his lips nearing mine, I turned away from him.

"You have a Girlfriend remember?" I said as he rolled his eyes shaking his head, rolling off me. I lay my head and hand on his chest pulling the covers up to our shoulders.

"I'm going to sleep…you try anything, I'm going to hex you into oblivion," I murmured my eyes drooping closed as sleep overtook me.

"Oliver? Oliver! Great Merlin! Oliver!" I screamed before I woke up and looked around seeing a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown. I closed my eyes squinting my face.

"I had a scary nightmare," I said as the four looked at me rolling their eyes.

"When you say nightmare you mean fantasy-" Lee said as I looked at him questioningly.

"-And when you said Scary, you meant sexual-" Fred said as my jaw opened in shock.

"-And since you were screaming for Oliver, I guess he was the lucky bloke," George finished as a deep blush ran along my cheeks.

"Must have been good than?" I looked up and saw Oliver smirking at me. I sat up and grabbed a pillow slapping it over his head as the blankets fell off my stomach.

"Damn, how did you even sleep last night?" Fred said looking at my lacy red underwear clad body.

"Believe me…it was hard," Oliver said, as I hit him over the head with the pillow again.

"I bet it wasn't the only thing hard," George said as I grabbed another pillow hitting him with it.

"SHUT UP!" I squealed before I felt myself being lifted into the air by two pairs of arms.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I squealed, before I felt myself being tossed into the air and caught again.

"No more pillow fighting than?" Fred said as I glanced at George. I smirked at them my fingers poised together. I clicked my fingers as a pillow flew into my hand and I hit them over the head, so hard that it burst and feathers flew everywhere making them drop me. I heard some grinding noise as music suddenly filled my ears.

"Slumber party!" I heard someone squeal as I grabbed another pillow hitting someone out of my way as I hit in time with the beat. I jumped on the bed and saw Oliver. I smirked as the familiar lyrics ran through my ears.

"Sing song!" I yelled as I began dancing around the feathers still floating around us.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…don't cha_," I sang as I danced along to it swaying my hips to it totally getting into it.

"You know this song is rather entertaining," Fred said looking up at me as I threw my pillow at him as he fell over.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me…don't cha_?" Angelina sung as I continued beating Oliver with the pillow. He fell over on the bed as I hit him on the head with the pillow as he grabbed the back of my knees as I fell on him beating him with the pillow as he rolled over pinning me as I squirmed under him hitting him with a random teddy I found on the bed.

I heard the door burst open and looked as I looked up the teddy bear suspended over Oliver's head.

"You are waking the whole house with this racket! Do not make me be forced to deduct points from my own house," McGonagall said as the teddy bear fell out of my hand landing on Oliver's head, than falling onto the bed and than rolled onto the floor, a squeak following each fall. I smiled sheepishly, hiding my bareness behind Oliver as I smiled sheepishly at McGonagall as she rolled her eyes.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me…don't cha?_" sang through the radio as McGonagall rolled her eyes slamming the door shut. I burst out laughing as everyone else followed.

"Just a question?" Angelina coughed through laughter looking at me curiously.

"Yah? What?" I asked as she looked downwards.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" She asked, as I blushed before lifting my chin in the air.

"Clothes are over rated, and it was hot last night," I said as she looked at me sternly before we burst out laughing. I heard my stomach grumble and stood up.

"I want some breakfast before we start schoolies, so let's get dressed," I said as the guys' nodded their heads. I gestured for the girls' to go over to the mantelpiece as I walked after them. I heard a low whistle and glanced over my shoulder seeing Fred get high fived by George. I shook my butt at them as they cheered as I petted the lion, it bowed to me as the mantelpiece swung around. I walked over to my closet finding my uniform. I grabbed some underwear and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I walked out and saw everyone dressed and ready sitting on my bed. I walked over to the mirror doing the once over with myself. I turned looking at my butt sighing as I pulled my tie looser around my neck. I pointed my wand at my hair as it pins flew from my dresser into my hair pinning it up in a cute do. I turned around and looked at them as they looked at me weirdly.

"First impressions count on the first day," I said as they rolled their eyes.

"Plus, I want to snag myself a keeper," I said rubbing my hands together evilly as the girls' chuckled as we all made our way over to the door. I watched as Lee lead the way as the girls' watched in shock about guys' being on this side. I saw Lee stumble, I heard the stairs turning into a slide as each step locked into place. I pushed my way forward.

"Ladies first," I said holding Lee back, as I clutched my bag to my chest and sat down sliding down the slide.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed all the way down as I came to a stop at the rug. I opened my eyes and saw the golden trio looking at me. I smiled at them standing up dusting myself off as heard a couple of swishes before stumbling into Harry as he grabbed Ron, who in turn grabbed Hermione as we crumpled to the floor.

"Ow," I groaned as I looked up and saw Harry trying to sit up as he adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry, Harry, Damn it! Angie get off me!" I yelled as she looked at me sheepishly.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, having fun?" Angelina asked sheepishly, getting up before landing on us again as she was knocked over by Alicia, Katie and than the twins and Lee. I squirmed my way from out of the group as everyone groaned painfully.

"Ah! Someone's _touching_ me!" Hermione squealed as I dusted myself off.

"Sorry," Ron groaned from underneath them as I saw Hermione's cheeks flush, before I pulled her out from the mess.

"Thanks," She said as we both grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the mess as we watched Fred and George lying lazily on top of everyone.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron called as he and Hermione found his leg and pulled him out. I shook my head going up to him and dusting off his robes.

"Sorry bout that, news kinks in our new dorm we need to figure out," I said winking at Hermione as she looked at me horrified. I rolled my eyes as Oliver slid down the slid standing up dusting himself off as he noticed everyone.

"Come on, we're going to be late for our first class," Hermione said dragging Ron and Harry away. I waved as Harry turned to look at me curiously.

"Strange kid," I muttered as I watched the portrait close behind them.

"He's a fantastic Quiditch player though, could catch a snitch within 10 seconds," Oliver said as I nodded my head knowingly.

"Well that explains the great reflexes," I said rolling my eyes as everyone looked at me shaking their head.

"Let's get to lunch, maybe meet Diggory along the way?" Alicia said as she and Angelina burst into a fit of giggles. I smiled at them before reaching into my pocket.

"In that case-" I flipped open my mirror and applied some red lip-gloss and some mascara. I pressed my lips together "-I better look a little more presentable," I said flipping the mirror shut and lodging the items in my pocket as Katie linked her arm through mine as we hitched our bags on our shoulders making our way to the Great hall.

"You know that Diggory is a tart?" Fred said as George appeared between Katie and me.

"You forget, he's a very 'cute' tart," I said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"He's also the opposing Quiditch captain, Hufflepuffs to be more precise," George said as I rolled my eyes.

"Is this some kind of elaborate scheme to get me to not like him?" I said as they looked at each other appalled.

"I hope you wouldn't be talking bout me now would you?" I turned around and smiled as I saw him. I looked at Katie as she pulled the thumbs up at me before I jogged up to Cedric.

"Damn and I thought I'd see you first," I said punching the air in fake disappointment.

"Well lucky me, I guess," Cedric said as we both walked into the great hall. He sat down gesturing for me to sit next to him. I looked around and spotted the gang as they waved at me, I pointed at the seat in front of me as they nodded, I felt someone looking at me and turned around, only to see Flint's retreating back as Draco waved at me. I blew a kiss as he caught it placing it in his pocket. I giggled before sitting down.

"So Cedric…" I began as I snatched the toast out of his hand taking a bite as he shook his head grabbing another slice of toast buttering it.

"Yes Melody?" He inquired as an Asian girl walked past waving at him. I saw him wave back a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Huh, cute!" I said as he turned to me the blush deepening.

"I'm so going to hook you two up," I said as he looked at me appalled.

"But I thought that you-" He began stuttering as I shook my head taking another bite of my toast.

"-Huh, for a Hufflepuff you sure are vain," I said as he glared playfully at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulder noogying my hair.

"Oi! Watch it! I'm still on the look out for some ass," I said as he cocked a brow at me. I shoved him playfully as he laughed at me.

"You sure are different," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"So I've heard," I said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I shoved his chest playfully as I tucked some hair behind my ear as a cute looking Hufflepuff walked past.

"You like him? I can try and 'hook-you-up'?" Cedric said trying to wrap his tongue round the lingo.

"Hey I can get what I want on my own thank you very much," I said pointing my nose snobbishly in the air before laughing as Cedric laughed with me.

"Hey Cedric?" I watched as Cedric turned around and my eyes widened as I done a once over on the stocky build of a Ravenclaw. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin, which gave him a mysterious air about him.

"Who's the chick?" He asked smiling at me as I smiled back at him holding my hand out; he took it slowly before I pulled him into a hug.

"House unity brother," I said as he chuckled at me hugging me back. I smiled at him as he leaned back as I shook his hand fervently.

"The name is Melody Pearce, head Prefect, and you are?" I asked as he stopped shaking my hand and brought it swiftly to his lips kissing my knuckles as a few girls around me sighed.

"The names' Roger Davies, it's a pleasure finally meeting you," he said as I looked at him quizzically.

"Can't be that famous already? I'm mean I'm just-" I began

"The girl on M.Q.S, owner of the first 'two' Phoenix 260's, fantastic manoeuvring skills in the air, I could only wish you'd have been in Ravenclaw," He said as I glanced at Cedric who shook his head at me.

"I'm guessing you're the Ravenclaw Quiditch captain, shame they don't have Quiditch this year, mind you lot, I still get to train," I said smugly as the two glared at me.

"Also a High Flyers top student," They both said as I smiled at them.

"Maybe next year, I can show you both a couple of my moves," I said as they both nodded as Roger turned to Cedric.

"Are you entering the Triwizard Tournament?" He asked as Cedric nodded. I closed my eyes thinking before my eyes popped open as my jaw dropped open and I shook my head. 'No way! He- someone must be working in the inside…but who? Huh? What the hell!' I grabbed Rogers's hand as I looked up at him.

"Are you entering?" He asked, I cocked a brow at him thinking.

"I don't think so, too much hassle for a person like me," I said as Roger cocked a brow.

"What do you mean a person like you?" He asked as I tensed before looking around.

"Because, I'm-I'm Head Prefect, I have enough things to do than add a tournament to my list, plus my studies, I need good grades to get into my final year of High Flyers," I said as they both nodded their heads.

"How you going with that institute anyway?" Cedric asked as Roger sat down opposite us at his table.

"Oh I have a meeting with my professor next week," I said as they both nodded.

"Here's your schedule Melody, Cedric," A girl said smiling sweetly at him as she passed me my schedule and handing one to Cedric.

"What's your first class?" He asked. I frowned at it folding the parchment and sticking it in my pocket.

"I have Advanced potions, this isn't good," I said as Cedric and Roger laughed.

"It's never good with Snape that guy is pure evil," Roger said as I nodded my head.

"Look, thanks for breakfast but I have to go," I said giving Cedric a hug before standing up and patting Roger on the head.

"I'll see you two later," I said sweetly before rushing off. I ran over to the Gryffindor table quickly spotting him laughing at Fred and George's stuffed faces.

"Hey guys', Lee!" I said turning to him. I gave him a look as he looked at me confusedly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Great hall.

"Lee, I have potions first!" I exclaimed as he looked at me questioningly.

"My cover might be blown! Snape is the Professor," I said as he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yeah, I know he's a git, but don't worry you'll be fine," Lee said trying to calm me as I began pacing.

"Lee…he's a death eater," I whispered as his eyes widened, I began pacing again as Lee held his head in his hands.

"God, I didn't know he's a death eater, it explains so much," Lee said as I looked at him like he was crazy. I shoved him in the shoulder.

"Lee, if he finds out I'm in Gryffindor he's going to way lay it to The Dark Lord, I'll be screwed!" I said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You should go talk to Dumbledore," I turned around and saw Oliver standing there.

"What? Why? Huh?" I asked as he shook his head at me grabbing my arm and walking me away.

"Look, if you talk to Dumbledore, maybe he can find you a substitute, instead of going to his class, maybe he'll give you something to do in that time slot?" Oliver said as I pulled him into a hug in front of the eagle statue.

"God Oliver! Your so smart! I totally like you more than the twins!" I said as I heard him chuckle.

"Am I interrupting something?" I turned around and saw Dumbledore looking at us with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Hi Professor…uh? Could we maybe?" I gestured to the eagle as he nodded. The eagle began swirling around as Dumbledore stepped onto the stairs as I grabbed Oliver's hand pulling him up with me.

"Professor, I believe we have a problem," I said sitting down on a chair pulling Oliver down beside me.

"What kind of problem is that Miss Pearce?" He asked sitting down behind his desk. I looked at Oliver as he squeezed my hand gently. I looked back at Dumbledore.

"You see I have Advanced Potions next and-" I began as Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I understand, in fact, I have already thought up a plan," He said as I looked at him confusedly glancing at Oliver as he looked at me just as confusedly before we both turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I hear Mister Wood may be accompanying you to your Quiditch School?" He said looking at me over his spectacles.

"Well yeah-…I was gonna talk to you about that…" I said scratching the back of my head as he chuckled.

"Well of course you are doing a huge favour to Mister Wood is that not correct?" He said looking at Oliver as he nodded his head.

"I believe you mister Wood are also taking potions, and are doing exceptionally well in it?" He said as I turned to Oliver cocking a brow as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How was I to know that the healing potions were going to be in the exam?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well in thanks to Miss Pearce, I believe you maybe able to tutor her," He said as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait! How is that going to work? What am I going to do during that class? This is preposterous!" I said as Oliver nodded his head.

"Well, it is the only way to pass your potions class, I believe Professor Snape will not mind, I will talk to him after your lesson," he said looking at Oliver.

"Tests, exams and such will be done alongside your class, I will tell Severus that you are merrily taking up post for first years' flying classes, I believe Madame Hooch is looking for an able student to help her out, as the students have been tending do absolutely horrible each year, as for study time, I will give you both Friday afternoons off to study," He said as I glanced at Oliver as he nodded his head at me.

"I suppose I could do that, seems…reasonable, and Severus won't know about my private lessons?" I said as Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I will tell him I am teaching you, you may of course use my office if you wish?" He said as I nodded my head fervently smiling at him.

"It'd be an honour to work in here! Oh my god all my dreams will finally come true…well I guess spreading flower power and daisy chains can wait another day," I said as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah…The 70's was so much fun, me and my friend Artemis had a wonderful time putting daisy's in the ends of all the muggle guns, it was so beautiful," Dumbledore said smiling as me and Oliver laughed.

"Well, here is a note to Madame Hooch, and Oliver I will send an owl to Severus now, no one is to know of these lessons, mainly your friends, if a teacher is to find out tell them to report to me," Dumbledore said as we both stood up. I nodded my head at him as he handed me the note.

"Thank you Professor, it means a lot," I said as Oliver guided me to the door.

"Remember to use automatic watering charm on your daisy chains, they begin to look peaky if you don't," He said as I waved at him as we both trudged down the stairs.

"Well, I'm headed to the pitch, which is…this way," I said pointing to my right as Oliver nodded his head at me.

"Have fun with the first years' go easy on 'em," Oliver said smiling at me. I squeezed his hand smiling before kissing him on the cheek.

"It's a total shame your not available…guess I'll have to run for president of the Oliver Wood fan club," I said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"See ya later," I said waving at him as I jogged off in the other direction leaving him standing there frowning to himself.

"Why does she always do that to me?" He whispered to my retreating back as I turned down a corridor. He shook his head before walking to Potions.


	15. How do i explain this?

Chapter 15 –

I skipped happily onto the pitch and smiled as the first years looked at me shocked some of them with mild excitement. I handed the note to Madame Hooch as her eyes darted over the parchment before looking at me a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, Melody Scarlet Pearce it's a pleasure to finally meet you, a student from High Flyers should be able to teach this class flawlessly," She said as I looked at her confusedly before turning around and looking at the group of first years.

"May I?" I asked turning to her as she nodded her head. I pulled my wand out.

"Last one to get up in the air is scrubbing everyone else's shoes muggle styles," I said as they looked at me shocked.

"Now hold your hand over your broom and say 'up'," I said as everyone said it and in one swift movement everyone was holding their brooms.

"Perfect now you can all mount it right?" I asked, I muttered the 'accio' charm as my broom flew into my grasp the more experienced flyers looking at it in shock.

"Now come on, follow me," I said as they all mounted their brooms some confusedly.

"Okay, everyone hold the broom handle firmly and lift it up very slowly and only a little bit, and than lean forward and touch down," I said showing everyone as they all began doing it in attempts to not be last. I smiled as everyone floated back down.

"Now, with turning, when you hover in the air, turn your broom handle broom very gently and lean forward," I said gliding between them as they nodded nervously before doing the same ending up on opposite sides.

"Great, now to go faster, you just have to move quicker, and that's about it," I said as everyone looked at me as if they expected more from the lesson.

"Okay since this is first lesson, we're just going to play broom tag out, we'll play it timed, the person who's it when the timer runs out has to…be the _Weasley_ _twins'_ test project this year," I said as I saw their eyes widen.

"Okay maybe after we'll play it, tag out style, your touched and your down, winner gets to have a special dinner with me and my professor from Quiditch school," I said as some of them looked at each other gleefully. I slowly hovered my broom in the air as I gestured for the class to follow suit.

"Ok…your it!" I exclaimed tagging a first year beside me, as he looked around confused before lifting his broom into the air and jolting it in the direction of some first years that flew off. I hovered high in the air watching over all of them as a few boys and girls attempted to catch me as I laughed and flew towards the ground pulling up quickly as some lifted up before hitting the ground.

The game was timed for 20 minutes as everyone began getting tired out as the game finished a girl called Casey lost. I smiled at her patting her back.

"Don't worry they'll go easy on you, I promise," I said winking at her as she smiled weakly at me. I clapped my hands together as Madame Hooch waved at me from the stands as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay everyone, I know some of you are tired out, so you can sit out if you want, but those of you who actually want to go to this High Flyers with me this weekend, I promise a delicious meal and you can join in on a lesson with my friends, some of which play on actually teams," I said as some looked at me determinedly. I put my broom delicately on the ground as I mounted one of the schools Comet99's. I lifted off lightly as I looked at the ten boys and two girls.

"Once I tag you, your broom will automatically seize up and you'll slowly hover down to the ground, so don't panic," I said as they all nodded. I adjusted myself on the broom as I slipped off my robes dropping it into a boy with dorky glasses hands as he looked up at me confusedly.

"Hold onto it for me sunshine," I said as he blushed before walking over to the bench along with class. I looked up at everyone nodding.

"Okay, I think it's all set…you got five seconds…flee," I said as they scattered as I mouthed the count down closing my eyes a cheesy grin on my face.

I opened my eyes looking around as the twelve students moved around above my head, I felt one whip past my back as I swiftly tagged them out as the boy frowned his broom lowering to the ground. I rubbed the handle of my broom lightly smiling to myself before pushing off quickly tagging out 8 of the boys expertly and one girl. I looked at my watch frowning.

"You guys are pretty good," I said as they circled around me. I smiled to myself as I zoomed towards one of the guys lifting a foot onto my broom as I pushed it just under him, chasing him as I flipped over tagging the back of his head winking as I landed perfectly onto my broom. I heard a rustling and my right hand stretched out as I felt it graze the girl's hand. I smiled as she lowered to the ground I blew a whistle floating to the ground as the boy rushed up to me excitedly.

"Believe me you got me on my off day," I said as he looked at me smiling smugly. I slapped him over the head before reaching into my pocket. I clicked the pen and grabbed his hand.

"Meet me in the Great Hall at precisely 9.27am, I'll talk to Dumbledore bout it, kay kiddo…hmm you look really familiar?" I said as he smiled at me warmly before holding his hand out as I shook it weirdly.

"I'm Oliver's little brother, Jason Regulas Wood. He doesn't like talking bout me much though," He said as I looked at him confusedly before nodding.

"My, my another Wood? Oliver's going to be happy his little bro is following in his footsteps, he's coming too," I said as I turned around hearing someone yell my name.

"Mel' how was practise-huh? Jason what did you do!" Oliver said holding his head shaking it. I smirked waving Jason to head off as he rolled his eyes at Oliver.

"You have so much faith in your little brother," I said as he looked at me sorrily as Fred and George came running out onto the field I gestured for them to come over as the girl Casey looked at me worriedly.

"George, we had a little competition and I have found you a one off tester, nothing too extreme okay?" I said pushing Casey forward to them slightly as they began introducing themselves before she cracked up laughing as they walked off with her.

"So what did the little runt do?" Oliver asked as I shook my head and looked at him.

"He bet me on a Comet99, mind you I was going easy on them since, I'm a professional," I said smiling as Oliver looked at me like I was crazy.

"My little brother beat you?" He asked as I rolled my eyes looping my arm through his as I thanked the little boy as he gave me my robes and bag.

"Thanks sunshine," I said as he blushed before running up to his friends who high fived him.

"Your little brother is coming for a little lesson and brunch ext weekend," I said as Oliver looked at me with a cocked brow before leading me towards Transfiguration.

"Damn and I thought it'd just be us," Oliver chuckled as I slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry Mister Wood, but I don't share what is mine, unless it's for the good of man kind and to share a piece of fine ass like yours is surely sin," I said as he shook his head laughing at me.

"Your one piece of work," He said as I gagged at him.

"I know I am and a damn fine piece too," I said as he shook his head at me sighing.

"Hey Mel'!" I looked up and smiled unlinking from Oliver as I ran up to Roger.

"Hey Roger, how are you?" I asked as he smiled warmly at me as we made our way into Transfiguration chatting happily.

"Charms was fun Flitwick, taught us the lust charm…I must say it was amusing," Roger said as I laughed at him.

"Man, that is like teenage hormone suicide, everyone would be all over each other," I said sitting down as Roger chuckled.

"Yeah it was, I mean never in my wildest nightmares had the idea of Tanith Jamison and Marcus Flint ever occurred to me," Roger said as I giggled at his expression.

"I hope I learn that charm, I could imagine the chaos of a lust charm…ooh baby!" I said as Roger laughed at me, I reached into my bag pulling out some parchment and my textbooks and quills.

"Hush now, class hush," McGonagall called as she looked over the class tilting her head to me as I saluted her as she rolled her eyes.

"Today we will be transfiguring an inanimate large object into a mammal," She said as I looked at Roger excitedly.

"So everyone, I'd like you all to repeat after me: Yitulach," She said as we all repeated after her before she made us all go the front as she demonstrated the spell, her desk forming into a dog. I smiled as it ran up and jumped on me as I fell to the ground as it licked my face, before McGonagall turned it back into a desk as I was pinned to the ground as a few people laughed. I pulled my wand out pointing at the bottom of the desk my face turned away as I muttered the spell. I watched as the table formed into a roaring lion hovering over me. It roared at a few students as I patted its stomach as it began to sit down, I rolled out from underneath it, petting its mane as it roared tiredly before falling asleep. I looked up at McGonagall as she rolled her eyes before motioning everyone to get started.

"That was cool," Roger said as I smiled watching the table form back into a desk courtesy of McGonagall.

"It's your turn," I said as I scrambled away my wand at the ready.

"Whoa cool!" I turned around seeing Oliver's desk turn into a unicorn. I heard a squeal and saw Roger's desk turn into a dragon.

"Holy-" I pointed my wand at it as it blew flames at us. I ducked it deftly and muttered the counter spell as it turned back into a desk as I felt a burning on my lower thigh. I turned around screaming as I tried to pat out the small flame before gasping as I felt water tossed on me. I turned around saw Roger smiling sheepishly. I began laughing at his expression as I was suddenly dried. I turned to see Oliver pointing his wand at me.

"Thanks Oliver," I said as he smiled at me. I looked down and saw my skirt had been burned to extreme measures of exposure. I shook my head before taking off my jersey and tying it around my waist.

"I'd like 2 scrolls of parchment on why this spell is useful and the hidden effects it can have if used incorrectly," McGonagall called as everyone's animals turned back into desks. I laughed as I saw a table on another table in a dodgy position as the bell rang and everyone began packing up.

"Sorry bout that," Roger said as I smiled at him.

"No harm, maybe a new skirt, but no harm," I said as he nodded, I looped my arm through his and we made our way to lunch. I turned away from him as we both separated to our own tables in the Great Hall. I sat down between Katie and Alicia as they smiled at me cheekily.

"You go from guy to guy," Angelina said as I grabbed an apple biting into it.

"Yea Roger Davies, you sure have a thing for Captains," Alicia giggled as I watched the guys sit down around us the twins on either side of Ange', Lee next to Alicia as Oliver sat next to George.

"Good thing Oliver is mine other wise she'd be all over him," Katie said half glaring at me as I cocked a brow at her.

"Your right I would, I'd have him all over my homework and my broomstick, that boy has got his mind on one thing and ain't sex," I said as she giggled nodding her head as the tension quickly lifted.

"So, you and Roger huh?" Alicia asked nudging me as I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Roger is a friend, as is Cedric and Flint, strange combination but no harm in variety right?" I said as the girls giggled at me the guys' gagging.

"You are such a player Melody," Fred said as I cocked a brow at him.

"Believe me honey, you haven't seen playing till you go High Flyers, that's when relationships become an out brawl thing," I said as they looked at me shocked.

"Really who would do such a thing?" George asked as I blushed placing my apple down as I sipped a drink.

"Viktor and Charles," I muttered as the group coughed looking at me.

"What over who? I bet it was some Harpy chick," Lee said as I took a bite of my apple.

"It was for the spring ball okay! It was nothing!" I said as the girls gasped the guys dropping their food making people look over at us.

"Who won?" Angelina asked as I bit into my apple glaring at those who looked at us.

"Look, I didn't go to the ball that time cause I was so annoyed, I actually…came here for a few days," I said as they looked at each other confusedly.

"How is that possible we would have seen you? Wouldn't we?" Lee said as I shook my head.

"I wore your uniform and everything, the only person who recognised me was Marcus, other than that I was pretty much safe, I'm sure one of you saw me, I was that girl who played Quiditch by herself most of the time, I actually faintly remember playing with someone once," I said looking up as Oliver coughed.

"Whoa, you were Gwen Richardson? You had _blonde_ hair? You had _blue_ eyes, you didn't have…well you…grew up," Oliver said as he looked at his sandwich playing with the crust.

"Yeah, that's me, Gwen Richardson, blonde hair, blue eyed wonder," I said as everyone looked at each other confusedly before looking at Oliver.

"Wasn't she that-" Fred began as Oliver blushed holding a hand up.

"Don't say it," He muttered as he picked up his sandwich taking a bite.

"Oh my god! She was-ooooh," Alicia said glancing at Katie as she looked around confusedly.

"What was she? I am so missing something here!" Katie muttered as everyone looked at Oliver who was determinedly not looking at me.

"Laugh out loud! This is hilarious!" I said as everyone looked at me. I picked up my sandwich and gulped down my drink as I stood up and got off the bench.

"Right, I'm going to do my essays, which are going to take up a good portion of tonight, if I don't do them now," I said as they all looked at me like I grew a horn on my forehead. I shrugged and skipped down the hall before bumping into Cedric.

"Hello Ced' oh you must be Miss Chang, _hell-o there_," I said as she and Cedric blushed. I pinched his cheeks laughing at him.

"That's so cute, you know what they say about blushing couples," I said as Cedric opened his mouth to say something before I skipped past him and made my way to the library. I opened the door and saw a few bookworms reading quietly as I walked swiftly to the back tables. I looked around placing my bag down on the table as I sat down. I waved my hand over the cover of the book as I looked at my first year diary. I sighed sitting down as I flipped it open looking for the first passage.

"_Dear Diary_

_I came here to Hogwarts for the spring break dance. I totally hate Viktor and Charles for beating each other up! I don't even like either of them that much, Viktor gets all possessive and Charles gets too emotional,_" I giggled to myself before continuing reading.

"_Anyway I've now been here for approximately 15 hours, and I met someone already, he's really cute, his name is Oliver, I didn't get his last name, I was too caught up in his pretty face, _" I smiled widely as I shook my head.

"_He's really good at Quiditch, he said he's the Gryffindor team Chaser, but wants to try out for Keeper though, did I mention he's really cute? Anyway, I'm going to meet him tomorrow on the pitch at 7pm, I'm so excited, I wonder if he likes me,_" I flipped the page over and cuddled up in the chair.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Is it possible to love at 13? All I know is I really like him, I'm just so upset that I probably won't ever see him again once I leave, I wonder if I can owl him? Would I be coming on too strong?_" I shook my head flipping over the next few pages.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I am so excited, I got my first ever kiss today…from Oliver, it was so cute, we were both nervous and he kept on stuttering, and than we kissed again and it was just perfect, I mean up in the air on our brooms under the sparkling full moon and everything, the only problem I have is that I'm leaving in a few days…I don't have the heart to tell him,_" I closed my eyes sighing as the memories floated back into my mind, everything clouding over in my mind and body.

"We should wake her," Someone whispered.

"I can't believe that she felt the same way, even back than," Someone else muttered.

"She would so kill us if she knew we read her diary," The first person muttered.

"I'm going to kill you anyway, I was sleeping," I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open, cricking my neck as I looked around seeing I was in the library.

"Hey, you missed out on last period, we thought you'd gone to…y'know," Fred said as I rubbed my eyes before seeing my diary open on the table, I glanced at the two as they smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't our fault you left it lying around." Fred said shrugging his shoulders; I pointed a finger at the two.

"You tell him, any of this and I will kill you both in your sleep," I said as they held up their hands defensively nodding their heads. I sighed closing the diary and charming it away again as I put it in my bag.

"So I heard about you and Roger…" George said as I looked at him confused slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"What about me and Roger?" I asked as he shook his head smiling.

"That you two go out," Fred said as my jaw dropped open.

"When the hell did this happen!" I hissed as they looked around before grabbing my arms and dragging me out of the library.

"He said he liked you, we just thought that you two must have hooked up?" Fred said as I shook my head.

"He likes me?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, he must've been planning to ask her out tonight," George, said looking at his twin while I frowned at this sudden information.

"Roger likes…me?" I asked again as they both nodded pulling me into the Great Hall, where people were having tea.

"We've got practise tonight," Oliver said walking swiftly past us.

"That includes substitutes," Oliver called as I cocked a brow at his retreating back.

"Hey Melody!" I turned around and saw Roger; I clung to Fred and George's arm begging them with my eyes not to leave me.

"Hey Roger," I said smiling at him, hugging him almost nervously as he held me tightly to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out on a walk with me tonight," Roger asked leaning back though not letting go.

"Oh shoot! I have practise tonight," I said as Roger looked at me sadly.

"That boy won't let you off on one practise? Your not even an actual player, he made you sub," Roger said still not letting me go. I looked at him questioningly, 'I never told him I was a sub did I?'

"Hey Melody, I need a little help with one of my potions essays," Fred said grabbing my arm as Roger let me go reluctantly.

"Potions essays? Oh okay, I'm sorry Roger, um…I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I said waving as the twins pulled me away.

"Love. You. Guys. So much," I said being pulled to our table. I sat down beside Katie putting a smile on my face.

"What's up kates'?" I asked as she looked up sadly.

"Oliver has been acting all distant…I-I think he's cheating on me," She choked; I looked at her sympathetically rubbing her back as Alicia and Angelina rolled their eyes, kissing their respective boyfriend simultaneously.

"Look we all told you to give up on him, he's so Quiditch obsessed," Angelina said pulling a sandwich toward her and giving half to Fred taking a bite of her own slice.

"Yeah, I swear the guy loves Quiditch, he'd like die without it," George said taking an apple off of Alicia's plate eating it.

"He won't ever admit it, but he'd probably marry the sport if he could," Fred said causing them four to laugh as Katie looked at them appalled.

"Oliver's likes me just as much he just-he just hasn't gotten round to telling me!" Katie exclaimed shrugging off my arm causing us all to look at her shaking our heads while I looked on in mild curiosity.

"You keep believing that Katie, Oliver is a humanoid," Alicia said causing all of to start laughing as Katie stood up swiftly stomping away.

"What's up with her?" Oliver asked sliding into her seat out of nowhere a snigger passing around the group. I hid my face in my hands hiding a laugh before picking up a sandwich quarter shoving it in my mouth rather ungracefully muffling my laughter.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked with a completely confused look causing the sandwich ball to fall out of my mouth on the plate in front of me as I wiped my mouth laughing.

"Ewww!" Alicia and Angelina both cooed pointing at my sandwich ball in my plate.

"Awesome!" Fred and George said high fiving each other over their girlfriend's heads; I shook my head pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice swallowing quickly before attempting to put another sandwich in my mouth as everyone sniggered at me causing me to just grab some grapes shaking my head at them.

"I still don't get what's so funny," Oliver said turning around when we all heard heavy footsteps on the floor. I turned around before hiding pulling myself taller hiding Oliver slightly.

"Oliver, prove to everyone that you do love me _more than_ Quiditch!" Katie snapped causing everyone to turn to Oliver expectantly.

"I-um…Katie this is-" Oliver began before I slapped my hand over his mouth making everyone turn to me instead.

"Oliver don't you have to help me with that thing," I said as everyone looked at me confusedly.

"What thing?" Oliver asked dumbly.

"Um, that really important thing…. Transfiguration! That's it! I need help with that spell we done in class," I said looking at Oliver with an expression to agree with me.

"But you done it perfectly-" Oliver began

"Oliver do you love me or not!" Katie yelled causing half the people in the great hall to look at them. I shook my head at Oliver.

"Idiot," I muttered before standing up adjusting my bag on my shoulder picking up a sandwich as everyone's eyes went to my movement.

"Hold on, I remember now, that essay!" Oliver said standing up after to me as I glared at the ground.

"Well, I need help with the effects of incorrect uses," I said as Oliver nodded guzzling down a glass of juice and picking up an apple pushing me towards the exit smiling sorrily at Katie.

"We have practise at 7, don't be late," He said as the team groaned, an angry Katie fuming at his retreating back.

"God I am so stupid, I should of got that," Oliver said as we were out of earshot in the corridor.

"Yeah I know," I said causing Oliver to look up and glare at me.

"I don't know what I am suppose to do though, I don't love her!" Oliver said sadly; I walked out onto the pitch Oliver in tow my heart fluttering slightly.

"Oliver if you don't love her your going to have to tell her," I said out of nowhere; Oliver looked at me sadly.

"Every time I try to she freaks out at me, maybe you could do it for me?" Oliver asked as my head snapped to him.

"Are you crazy! She'll not only hate me! She'll kill me cause of you!" I said as Oliver tried to shush me looking around nervously.

"Look, I don't know how to break up with her, without the tears and ripping my head off part," Oliver said with puppy dog eyes. I bit my lip looking at him sighing loudly.

"I can give you advice…but that's it! If Katie finds out, I am personally going to behead you in more ways than one," I said as he nodded his head smiling grabbing my hand. I looked at our hands, his hand radiating heat onto mine.

"Okay, first off…" I began as we remained in the same position talking for what seemed like forever. The sun light drifting until it met the horizon in an innocent orange lit kiss.

"So are you saying, it's better if I just tell her, straight off. Because she'll get over me faster and I'll be better off because the yelling isn't that bad?" Oliver asked cocking a brow at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, better be yelled at once and hated for month or two, than constantly sought after because she thinks there's still a chance," I said as he looked up at me a sparkle shining in his eyes.

"So you and Roger huh?" He asked as I whipped my head up at him.

"Me and Roger? Oh Merlin! Not another one!" I said holding my head in my hands.

"So you two-" He began,

"You finish that sentence, I'm going to obliviate you!" I said glaring; he raised his hands defensively.

"Jeez I just overheard him talking about asking you out earlier?" Oliver said defensively at me. I glared at him before clicking my fingers a smile creeping evilly along my lips as his disappeared.

"I did warn you, now I gave you my advice and you owe me big time for it," I said crossing my arms triumphantly nodding my head in acknowledgement.

"Well what do I owe you than?" He asked almost tauntingly, unbeknownst of what I had done to him.

"3-" I began

"3? What?" Oliver asked panic rising in his voice.

"2-" I muttered, closing my eyes and evil smile placed on my lips.

"What are you counting down for? There is-" Oliver began as he looked at me worriedly

"1-" I said opening my eyes smiling widely having fun in his fear.

"Great Merlin!" Oliver exclaimed ducking under his arms lying flat on the ground as an irate horse and rider ghost glided past us, followed by several others.

"Thank you!" I called as the captain headless rider waved his head at me before bowing courteously and riding away.

"That was mean," Oliver muttered angrily sitting up and dusting his sleeves as I stood up smiling down on him.

"Well I did warn you," I said offering him a hand as he took it. Surprised by his weight and his strength he pulled me down on top of him a cheeky smirk playing along his lips.

"Grr! Oliver!" I muttered, blushing furiously, my skirt lifting from the lift breeze.

"What?" Oliver began, being coy as my hands were placed on his chest trying to get up, only to be held down by Oliver's firm grip around my waist.

"Oliver? Oliver! Oliv-Melody!" I looked up in time to see Katie flashing her wand at us.

'Great…how am I going to explain this?'


End file.
